Le Rouge et le Noir
by Valir
Summary: XJapan Les débuts de Heath dans le groupe en 1992. hideHeath.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le Rouge et le Noir

**Fandom** : X-Japan

**Pairing** : hide/Heath Un pairing étrange hein ? Inédit peut-être mais j'aime bien ce genre de petits défis !

**Résumé** : Les débuts de Heath dans le groupe en 1992

**Précisions **: Je ne connais pas bien le passé de Heath avant qu'il entre dans X car les infos sur lui sont assez rares. Media Youth a bien existé mais j'ai complètement inventé tous ses membres et beaucoup d'autres détails sont aussi purement fictionnels.

Constitution de Media Youth :

Koji : Leader et chanteur

Heath : Basse (sans blague ? )

Saki : Guitare

Dark : Guitare

Tomo : Batterie

Chapitre I/

Le _Neko Bar _accueillait comme chaque samedi sa soirée rock. Il était encore tôt, du moins pour les Tokyoïtes habitués à une ville qui ne dort jamais, mais l'établissement était déjà bien rempli et les clients attendaient Media Youth, le groupe qui devait animer la nuit. Sur l'estrade, une batterie, deux guitares, une basse et un micro attendaient patiemment leurs propriétaires.

Dans les coulisses, les cinq jeunes gens, quatre garçons et une fille, finissaient de se préparer avec la nonchalance que donne l'habitude : dernières retouches de maquillage, derniers ajustements et dernières bouffés de fumée de cigarettes. Pas de stress particulier car leur show était déjà bien rodé. L'un des garçons, visiblement le leader à la manière déterminée dont il se leva, déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il arborait une coiffure indéfinissable de mèches inégales blondes et bleues mêlées au noir naturel de ses cheveux. Trois de ses camarades l'imitèrent et se mirent debout mais le cinquième resta assis devant le miroir et s'attira un commentaire railleur de la part du leader :

- Mais oui Heath, on sait que t'es beau ! Arrête de te pomponner, t'es pire qu'une fille !

Cette comparaison lui valut une grande claque dans l'épaule de la part du seul membre féminin de la formation :

- T'as un peu trop tendance à oublier que _je suis_ une fille Koji !

C'était une jeune fille brune aux allures de garçon manqué avec un piercing au menton, des lentilles vert émeraude et qui faisait bien deux têtes de moins que Koji. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de se masser l'épaule à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé !

- Désolé Saki-chan mais en même temps, c'est pas comme si tu te comportais comme une fille hein ?

Le retardataire avait vu toute la scène se refléter dans le miroir tandis qu'il corrigeait le trait de khôl qui soulignait ses yeux.

A 24 ans, Heath avait déjà une longue expérience de la scène. Après avoir bourlingué dans plusieurs groupes tous plus éphémères les uns que les autres, il avait fini par se retrouver dans celui-ci qui avait l'avantage d'être constitué d'amis de longue date. Il était là depuis deux ans – un record ! – et il espérait que, cette fois, il tenait quelque chose de plus stable et sérieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait vraiment bien dans Media Youth ; l'ambiance était presque toujours au beau fixe, ils étaient tous amis et se promenaient partout là où l'on voulait bien d'eux. Pas de pression, pas de tensions, des représentations qui avaient toujours du succès, leur réputation qui grandissait dans toute la ville….La vie était belle et Heath savait l'apprécier pleinement.

Enfin prêt, il rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure de jais qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins et sortit de la pièce avec ses amis. Dans la salle, l'animateur était en train de les annoncer et le public s'agitait déjà. Ils montèrent sur scène en déclenchant des applaudissements enthousiastes. Heath se dirigea vers sa basse, une magnifique Fenders noire aux lignes pures et élégantes. Dès qu'il l'eût passée en bandoulière et senti sous ses doigts la fraîcheur métallique des cordes, un courant d'énergie pure et d'excitation déferla dans ses veines. La soirée promettait d'être chaude….

Une heure et demie plus tard, le concert était fini mais la salle frémissait encore des riffs déchaînés des guitares. Pas fatigués pour deux sous, les cinq musiciens chahutaient joyeusement dans leur loge en parlant d'aller finir la soirée en boîte. C'est alors que le gérant du bar entra et annonça :

- Heath-san ? Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, pourriez-vous venir ?

Le bassiste se tourna vers ses amis en haussant les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Saki le poussa gentiment vers l'extérieur :

- Allez vas-y ! On va t'attendre. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Intrigué, Heath suivit le patron qui le conduisit dans la salle, à une table isolée tout au fond. Un homme tout en noir y était assis avec des lunettes de soleil ce qui était assez surprenant dans la demi pénombre. Mais à la vue de ses cheveux blonds coiffés en catogan, Heath le reconnut sans peine et eut un sursaut de stupéfaction qui le figea juste devant la table du visiteur. Celui-ci se leva, le salua et dit de sa voix grave que le jeune homme connaissait déjà :

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Yoshiki Hayashi.

Heath était tellement étonné qu'il oublia d'abord de répondre au salut. Il se rattrapa vivement :

- Yoshiki-san ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer !

- Asseyez-vous, invita Yoshiki en lui indiquant la banquette en face de la sienne d'une main longue et fine aux ongles aussi soignés que ceux d'une femme.

Le jeune homme s'assit en essayant avec difficulté de retrouver une attitude un peu plus détendue. Yoshiki, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, continua d'une voix posée :

- Je pense que vous voulez savoir pourquoi je viens vous déranger alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. Peut-être êtes-vous au courant que je me suis récemment…séparé de mon bassiste Taji ?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé.

C'était un euphémisme car l'affaire avait fait grand bruit dans le milieu. Taji était une référence pour bon nombre de bassistes et son départ avait suscité beaucoup d'interrogations. Personne n'en connaissait les raisons mais à en juger par la légère note de froideur qui avait percé dans la voix de Yoshiki, Heath devina que la rumeur d'une dispute entre les deux hommes était sûrement la plus vraisemblable.

- X a besoin d'un bassiste dans les plus brefs délais, poursuivit Yoshiki. J'ai observé votre concert ce soir et vous m'intéressez beaucoup. Que diriez-vous de venir passer un essai pour entrer dans X ?

Cette fois, Heath ne put s'empêcher de montrer un tel ébahissement qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki.

_C'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver ! Réveilles-toi Heath ! T'as encore dû te saoûler la gueule et tu t'es endormi sur la table de la boîte !_

Lui ? Bassiste de X ? Il était presque tenté de tendre le bras pour toucher Yoshiki pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en plein délire. Mais comme celui-ci attendait une réponse, Heath bredouilla :

- Je suis…très surpris ! Etes-vous sûr que…je suis ce qu'il vous faut ?

Yoshiki sourit encore une fois. Un sourire étrange, pensa Heath, un peu froid, un peu lointain comme si le cœur n'y participait pas. La forte présence du leader l'intimidait énormément et il avait du mal à faire le lien entre l'homme ambigu et courtois qui lui faisait face et celui qu'il avait vu se rouler par terre sur scène et se déchaîner comme un dément derrière sa batterie. Avec son long manteau noir, sa voix douce et son visage trop grave, Yoshiki lui évoquait une créature de la nuit au sourire lunaire.

- Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. Vous avez du talent et je pense m'y connaître. Savez-vous jouer des morceaux de X ?

- Une bonne partie. Je…j'aime beaucoup le groupe.

- Ah oui. ? J'en suis heureux.

- Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, précisa Heath. Il y a mon groupe…si je pars, ils vont devoir me remplacer alors il faut que je leur en parle.

- Je comprends, dit Yoshiki en tirant de la poche de son manteau un morceau de papier qu'il posa devant Heath. Voici l'adresse du studio et la date du jour où vous pouvez venir. Nous y serons tous car il faut aussi que Toshi, hide et Pata vous rencontrent. Vous jouerez avec nous et nous verrons bien.

- D'accord, dit Heath en jetant un œil à la date – l'essai devait avoir lieu le surlendemain. Je viendrai.

- Bien. Au fait, puis-je savoir votre âge et votre vrai nom si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

- Je m'appelle Hiroshi Morie et j'ai 24 ans. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Heath.

- D'accord, répondit Yoshiki en souriant. Eh bien, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Ils se levèrent, s'adressèrent les salutations d'usage et Yoshiki repartit. Une fois seul, Heath se laissa retomber lourdement sur la banquette.

_Bon, ça y est, je vais me réveiller maintenant ?_

Mais non, la froideur de la table en verre et les effluves de tabac dans l'air étaient trop réels pour que Heath soit en plein rêve. Il se rappela alors que ses amis l'attendaient toujours pour sortir et s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre. Ils n'allaient jamais le croire…

- QUOI ?!!!!

Tomo avala son saké de travers et fut pris d'une grosse quinte de toux. Koji lui tapota distraitement le dos, les yeux rivés sur Heath qui venait de leur raconter son incroyable rencontre avec Yoshiki.

- Tu nous fais marcher là ? demanda Koji d'un ton suspicieux. Yoshiki ? LE Yoshiki de X ?!

- Le seul et l'unique, confirma Heath en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las.

Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une discothèque mais dans un petit restaurant tranquille où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Heath avait suggéré cette solution parce qu'il avait voulu pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Il soupira et ajouta avec véhémence :

- C'est pas une blague, je vous le jure ! Il m'a vraiment proposé de renter dans X !

Koji se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en demandant gravement :

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je viendrai à l'essai mais que je ne pouvais rien promettre avant de vous en avoir d'abord parlé.

- Moi je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua Saki qui regardait alternativement Heath et Koji. Si tu pars…on va être dans la merde. D'un autre côté, tu ne peux pas laisser filer une chance pareille !

Elle interrogea le leader du regard. Heath en fit autant car il redoutait la réaction de Koji à cette nouvelle. Ce dernier réfléchit un moment puis haussa les épaules :

- Ca m'enchante pas c'est sûr. Si je raisonne comme leader, je dirais que tu es de loin le meilleur bassiste qu'on ait eu et que ça ne m'étonne pas que Yoshiki t'ait repéré. On va sûrement avoir du mal à te remplacer. Mais si je parle en ami, je te conseillerai de foncer et de ne pas laisser passer ça !

Heath n'était pas très heureux de lui donner ce genre de soucis. Lui aussi se trouvait devant un choix cornélien. Il mourait d'envie de tenter sa chance mais il aurait aussi voulu ne pas causer de problèmes à ses amis. Saki le fixa avec une petite moue :

- Tu as envie d'essayer ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je serai cinglé sinon !

- Alors vas-y, décida Koji. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire, ce serait trop…mesquin. C'est X bordel, le plus grand groupe japonais du moment ! On verra bien si tu es pris ou pas et on avisera le moment venu.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Heath fut un peu soulagé de savoir qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas s'il partait. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager sérieusement tellement la perspective d'intégrer X lui semblait irréelle.

Les cinq amis se séparèrent au petit matin, Koji ayant laissé quartier libre à Heath pour qu'il puisse travailler en vue de l'audition.

Ce dernier se trouva incapable de dormir lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Pour tromper sa nervosité, il brancha sa basse à un faible volume et passa en revue tous les morceaux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsque les rayons du Soleil passèrent par-dessus son balcon en l'éblouissant qu'il réalisa qu'il jouait depuis deux heures et que, pour le coup, il était vraiment fatigué. Il prit une douche et enfila un caleçon, un vieux T-Shirt de Luna Sea acheté à un concert trois ans plus tôt et alla se bouiner sous sa couette où il dormit comme une marmotte une bonne partie de la journée.

Il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, l'estomac criant famine. Pour ne rien arranger, il se sentait toujours aussi stressé par l'audition. Après avoir mangé, il voulut encore travailler mais il ne fut pas capable de se concentrer. Agacé, il laissa tomber son instrument et se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans son appartement. Le désoeuvrement eut un effet assez inhabituel : il prit tout d'un coup conscience du capharnaüm dans lequel il vivait donc, faute de mieux, il décida de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains en faisant du rangement dans son bazar constitué de vêtements, de disques et de partitions éparpillés un peu partout. Il était en train de se demander comment une de ses chaussettes avait pu atterrir derrière son magnétoscope lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'était Saki.

- Salut toi ! dit Heath. Ca va ? Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

« - Juste une petite répèt de routine. Et toi ? Tu te sens prêt ? »

- Au niveau des morceaux oui mais j'ai le trac comme c'est pas permis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour éviter de cogiter. Là je suis en train de ranger mon appart' c'est dire si j'ai touché le fond !

Il entendit le rire de Saki à l'autre bout du combiné :

« - Toi ? Ranger ? Va falloir que je passe te voir alors, pour une fois que ton salon ne ressemble plus à un champ de bataille ! »

- Viens maintenant si tu veux.

« - OK, je viens t'embêter ! A toute ! »

Heath raccrocha en souriant. Il était plutôt content d'avoir de la compagnie. Saki avait six ans de moins que lui et il la connaissait depuis sa dernière année de lycée. Elle était encore au collège à l'époque et ils s'étaient rencontrés parce que Koji était leur ami commun. Saki avait l'habitude de toujours traîner plus souvent avec les garçons qu'avec les filles et se montrait souvent plus tenace et entêtée qu'eux-mêmes. Heath savait qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour lui au début mais il l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop jeune et s'était arrangé pour le lui faire comprendre gentiment. Saki avait fini par changer de sentiment et tous les deux agissaient maintenant l'un envers l'autre comme un frère et une sœur. Ce fut d'autant plus facile pour Heath, qui était fils unique, de prendre sous son aile ce petit bout de femme énergique qu'il adorait câliner et embêter exactement comme s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Il se dépêcha de finir son rangement et sortit des sodas et des paquets de chips qu'il disposa sur la table basse de son salon. Saki arriva, casque de scooter en main. Ce jour-là, elle portait des lentilles roses –elle en changeait tout le temps. Elle jeta un œil à l'appartement et émit un sifflement admiratif :

- Ah ! Ca change ! Tu devais vraiment t'ennuyer !

- Pfffff m'en parle pas ! J'ai presque envie d'être à demain pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette attente.

- Pauvre chou ! fis Saki en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ne t'en fais pas, demain à la même heure, ce sera fini. Tu seras soulagé et heureux parce que tu feras partie de X !

- Mouais…mais je préfère éviter d'y penser. Tu comprends, pour ne pas être trop déçu si ça ne marchait pas.

- Mais ça marchera ! assura Saki en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Heath préféra ne pas ajouter qu'il n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle car il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat stérile.

Chips et cannettes en main, ils discutèrent tout en regardant des clips sur la chaîne musicale. Saki était appuyée sur les longues jambes à demi-repliées de son ami.

- Aaaaaaah ! soupira-t-elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment peinard comme ça !

- C'est vrai qu'on a été vachement sollicités ces derniers temps. En plus, Koji commence à devenir tyrannique à nous mettre des répèt aussi souvent ! Au fait, raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait.

- Bof…Dark et Tomo se sont pris le chou.

- Encore ?! A propos de quoi cette fois ?

- Des broutilles mais chacun prenait vraiment le premier prétexte venu pour embêter l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Koji s'est énervé et leur a dit de la fermer parce qu'il en avait marre leurs scènes de ménage.

- Ils sont fâchés alors ? s'enquit Heath qui suivait un clip de Kiss.

Le dos de Saki tressauta sous un rire léger :

- Pense-tu ! répondit-t-elle gaiement. Ils se seront réconciliés sous la couette comme d'hab' ! Ah la vie de couple ! Il y a vraiment des jours où je suis bien contente d'être célibataire !

C'était toujours drôle de regarder des clips avec Saki parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire toutes sortes de commentaires comiques sur ce qu'elle voyait. Heath s'amusait beaucoup à l'écouter bavarder tandis qu'elle agitait en rythme son petit pied recouvert d'une chaussette. Au bout d'un moment, le clip de _Week End_ fut diffusé :

- Chouette ! s'écria Saki.

- Oh non ! Je commençais tout juste à oublier l'audition !

La jeune fille fredonna la chanson et soudain, elle se retourna vers Heath et s'appuya des deux bras sur les genoux du bassiste. Ses yeux roses la faisaient ressembler à un personnage de manga.

- Tu pourras lui demander un autographe pour moi ? dit-elle en désignant à l'écran, hide en train d'envoyer violemment une chaise dans un miroir.

- Tu sais, si j'intègre le groupe, tu pourras carrément le rencontrer ! répondit Heath en lui pinçant le nez.

- Ouaiiiiiis !!! fit-elle en trépignant comme une enfant.

Saki resta chez Heath jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée, au grand soulagement de ce dernier qui n'était pas pressé de se retrouver face à son angoisse. Mais il fallut bien que son amie parte non sans un gros bisou d'encouragement et un croisement de doigts porte-bonheur.

Une fois seul, Heath se changea, joua quelques notes sur sa basse, s'arrêta pour ranger la moitié des choses qui restaient sur la table, revint à sa basse, rangea l'autre moitié de la table, voulut aller voir ce qu'il allait porter le lendemain, se ravisa en se disant qu'il y réfléchirait le moment venu, reprit encore sa basse et….se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de plus ce soir-là.

_Merde ! Je vais devenir dingue ! _

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : il sortit une boîte d'un thé chinois spécial insomnies qui aurait endormi un cheval et s'en prépara une bonne tasse. Avec ça, il allait dormir comme une masse douze heures d'affilée ! Il but son thé et alla se coucher avec son casque de walkman sur les oreilles. Enfin, Morphée se décida à refermer ses bras sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II/

Le lendemain, Heath se réveilla en sursaut après avoir rêvé qu'il avait raté son rendez-vous avec X. Il jeta un œil angoissé à sa montre et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait encore deux heures devant lui. Il roula sur le dos et se frotta énergiquement le visage pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

_Bon, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite mon vieux, ce n'est pas bon de commencer une journée avec la peur au ventre. _

Mais il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait défaire le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il s'en voulait presque d'être si nerveux, lui qui n'était pourtant pas un débutant dans le métier. Il s'obligea à sortir de son lit avec l'idée d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner mais ses entrailles nouées lui suggérèrent qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas trop manger. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un grand verre de lait avant de passer sous la douche puis il passa trois quarts d'heure à chercher comment il allait s'habiller. Après plusieurs essayages – à chaque fois, il laissait les vêtements par terre, trop pressé et stressé pour avoir la patience de les remettre à leur place- il finit par se décider pour un jean blanc, un T- Shirt à motifs destroy et des bottines de cuir. Il mit à sa taille une grosse ceinture piquetée de clous argentés et, à ses poignets, deux bracelets du même genre. Il dessina le contour de ses yeux avec du crayon noir et coiffa ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peu de gel dans le plus pur style « Je suis passé sous un réacteur. » Pour finir, il s'observa dans le miroir d'un œil critique : cela aurait été très bien sans la lueur de gosse apeuré qui remuait au fond de ses iris. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on remarque qu'il était mort de trouille ! Quoi qu'il se passe, il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

Une fois prêt, il rangea précautionneusement sa basse dans sa housse et la mit sur son épaule. Il avait encore du temps mais, comme il ne supportait plus de rester dans son appartement, il préférait partir tout de suite. Il sortit, prit sa voiture et roula vers l'Est de Tokyo où se trouvait le siège du label d'Atlantic Records que Yoshiki lui avait indiqué. Cigarette au bec, il essaya de se distraire en écoutant la radio et personne, en le voyant, n'aurait pu deviner que ce jeune homme à l'allure si cool était à l'intérieur une véritable boule de nerfs. Pour ajouter encore à son stress, il eut du mal à se repérer et dut demander son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se demanda comment il avait pu manquer l'endroit ; le label occupait un building et pas des moins luxueux ! Heath se gara devant et chaussa une paire de lunettes de soleil teintées en jaune. Derrière, il avait le sentiment dérisoire mais réconfortant de cacher toutes ses faiblesses aux regards extérieurs.

Basse sur le dos, il s'engouffra dans le hall étincelant de propreté de l'immeuble. A l'exception de la secrétaire d'accueil, il n'y avait pas un chat et le son de ses pas se répercutait sur le carrelage blanc. Il s'adressa à la secrétaire qui lui dit de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait le studio de X. Il entra donc dans la cabine aux murs lambrissés et appuya sur le numéro de l'étage. Il respira profondément face à son reflet sur la porte métallique qui venait de se refermer. Le zéro sur le panneau électronique passa au 1. Heath fut saisi d'une envie folle de retourner au rez-de-chaussée et de s'enfuir en courant. Puis le 1 passa au 2, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa sans secousse et la porte se rouvrit.

Le jeune homme sortit sur un grand palier parqueté. En face de lui, un petit couloir qui menait directement sur une espèce de balcon à l'extérieur. A droite et à gauche, deux portes et la seconde, entrouverte, laissait échapper des bruits de rires et de conversations. Ce fut vers elle que Heath se dirigea. Il jeta un coup d'œil timide à l'intérieur et sentit sa peur se transformer en panique : _ils_ étaient tous là.

Les uns assis, les autres debout dans un mini salon, ils discutaient au milieu d'une légère senteur de café. Le mur qui faisait face à la porte, comportait une vitre marron à travers laquelle on distinguait une salle d'enregistrement. Ils ne le virent pas immédiatement mais Yoshiki devait veiller son arrivée car il se retourna et l'aperçut :

- Heath-san ! Bonjour, vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Entrez, je vous en prie.

_Cette fois, ça passe ou ça casse…_

La conversation s'était arrêtée net. Heath s'avança d'un pas qui lui parut affreusement lourd sous les regards curieux de hide, Pata et Toshi. Heath les salua en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible mais il avait l'impression qu'ils le jaugeait déjà. Yoshiki s'occupa de le présenter :

- Les amis, voici Hiroshi Morie alias Heath.

Avec ses cheveux délicatement bouclés et la cigarette très longue qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, Yoshiki ressemblait plus que jamais à une étrange créature asexuée. Heath examina rapidement les quatre autres musiciens, encore stupéfait, de les voir en chair et en os.

Pata, assis dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de café vide devant lui, l'observait d'un air tranquille. Toshi, dont la crinière californienne lui donnait l'air d'un vendeur de surfs, écoutait Yoshiki raconter comment il avait rencontré Heath. Le leader affirmait qu'il était le meilleur de tous ceux qu'ils avaient auditionnés.

- Je suis le seul à passer aujourd'hui ? demanda Heath d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui, répondit Yoshiki. On en a vu trois autres cette semaine mais ils ne convenaient pas.

- Vous êtes notre dernier espoir ! plaisanta Toshi de sa voix rauque et douce, si différente de sa voix chantée.

Heath fit un sourire timide qui s'évanouit lorsqu'il croisa pour la première fois le regard de hide. Le guitariste aux longues mèches rouges n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était entré et l'observait dans son coin. Heath fut tout de suite frappé par l'intensité de ses grands yeux noirs mais se demanda ce qui lui valait la lueur narquoise qui y brillait. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était en train de tripoter nerveusement ses mains depuis une bonne minute. Gêné, il les rangea hâtivement dans ses poches mais un tel geste, si révélateur de son état d'esprit, amena un sourire moqueur sur le visage de hide. Le pauvre bassiste se sentit encore plus mal si c'était possible.

Tout de suite après, Yoshiki décréta que l'audition allait commencer.

_Evidemment, si je ne dois plus les revoir après, ils n'ont rien besoin de savoir sur moi_.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de répétition où se trouvaient tous leurs instruments. Heath nota au passage qu'il y avait la guitare transparente de hide qu'il avait vue la veille dans le clip de _Week End_. Pendant qu'il branchait sa basse à un ampli, Pata vint chercher sa guitare qui se trouvait juste à côté et Heath l'entendit dire :

- Elle est super belle !

Le jeune homme leva la tête et vit que Pata regardait sa basse d'un air appréciateur.

- Merci…

Le guitariste lui fit un chaleureux sourire que le pauvre Heath accueillit comme un baume apaisant alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir de trac.

- Tout va bien se passer. A la façon dont Yoshiki nous a parlé de vous, je sais qu'il est content de vous avoir trouvé et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

Ce dernier était assis derrière sa batterie demanda à Heath :

- Vous êtes prêt ? Savez-vous jouer _Kurenai_ ?

- Oui, dit Heath en se relevant.

C'était le premier morceau de X qu'il avait appris à jouer.

- Très bien alors vas-y hide.

hide entama la célèbre mélodie arpégée qui ouvrait le morceau. Heath que le trac rendait presque sourd et aveugle se força à respirer profondément et à concentrer toute son attention sur le morceau, rien que le morceau.

_Tu l'as joué cinquante fois, _pensa-t-il_. Alors tu oublies où tu es, avec qui tu es et tu fais ton truc comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre enjeu. _

Jouer comme s'il était avec ses amis…Ce fut plus difficile à penser qu'à faire surtout lorsque la voix de Toshi s'éleva. Ce dernier chantait sans se forcer mais cela suffit à faire courir un long frisson dans le corps du bassiste : de près, la voix de Toshi était encore plus subjugante que sur scène. Un véritable ensorcellement…Les cymbales de Yoshiki roulèrent en crescendo et soudain, le morceau décolla. Un véritable miracle se produisit lorsque Heath commença enfin à jouer sur les cris des guitares électriques : il oublia sa peur. Bien que le morceau fût très rapide, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les cordes comme animés de leur propre volonté. Heath se sentit soudain aussi léger et soulagé que si on l'avait débarrassé d'un pesant fardeau. Enfin à l'aise, il put même jeter un œil à Yoshiki, curieux de le voir en action hors scène. Le batteur, même s'il jouait bien plus calmement qu'en concert, restait impressionnant de maestria et sa chevelure s'agitait comme un panache au-dessus des cymbales.

Heath avait pensé qu'ils ne joueraient qu'une chanson mais Yoshiki, désireux de le tester plusieurs fois le fit enchaîner sur _Silent Jealousy _et _Week End_. Le jeune homme releva le défi sans mal au point qu'il n'en revenait pas lui-même de se sentir aussi bien dans une telle situation. Au bout d'un moment, il commença même à chanter discrètement en croyant que personne ne le remarquerait. Seulement, le fait n'échappa pas à Toshi qui lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita par signe à faire les chœurs sur _Week End_. Le jeune homme s'exécuta de bonne grâce car, après tout, il avait déjà été chanteur dans un de ses anciens groupes. Enfin, un dernier larsen s'éteignit dans l'air. Le silence se fit et, brutalement, la pression dont Heath s'était cru débarrassé retomba sur son coeur Il baissa la tête et fit mine de tripoter quelque chose sur sa basse car il ne voulait pas voir le verdict dans les yeux des autres. Mais tout à coup, Yoshiki surgit devant lui, mains sur les hanches en s'adressant à ses camarades d'une voix gaie :

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre bassiste, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Moi je marche ! déclara Pata avec un clin d'œil amical à Heath.

Toshi se rapprocha de Yoshiki et sourit au bassiste :

- Moi aussi même si je ne m'y connais pas trop en basse. Mais pour ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes excellent. En plus, vous chantez bien !

Ce genre de compliment valait cher venant de Toshi et Heath en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pendant tout ce temps, hide s'était tenu à l'écart tout en suivant la conversation avec un visage indéchiffrable de figurine. Quand Yoshiki lui demanda son avis, au lieu de répondre immédiatement, hide adressa à son leader un très long regard que Heath devina chargé de significations inconnues pour lui. Enfin, hide sourit encore, de cette façon sarcastique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et répondit simplement :

- Ca me va.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il débrancha sa guitare avec un air aussi détaché que s'il n'était pas concerné par ce qui se passait.

Heath n'osait pas comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être sorti de son corps et de voir les évènements de l'extérieur. Comme dans un rêve, la main de Yoshiki se tendit vers lui accompagnée de ces mots :

- Bienvenu parmi nous Heath.

**Ouaiiiiiiiis il a réussi !!!!!!! ( bon en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si on n'était pas au courant hein ?) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'aimerais savoir ce que vaut cette fic ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III/**

Le soir même, Heath se rendit chez Koji où l'attendaient ses amis auxquels il avait annoncé par téléphone l'incroyable nouvelle. A peine entré, il fut accueilli par des cris de joie et ses quatre amis voulurent le porter en triomphe pour le faire sauter en l'air. Mais le jeu tourna court lorsque le bassiste, qui riait à gorge déployée, faillit retomber dangereusement hors du filet de leurs bras entrelacés. Koji déclara alors fermement :

- Bon allez, on arrête là, ce serait trop bête de le tuer maintenant !

A peine Heath fut-t-il redescendu sur terre que Dark s'empara de lui et le hissa joyeusement sur ses épaules :

- Alors toi, on peut dire que t'es un sacré veinard ! Tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter de A à Z !

- Je suis là pour ça ! répondit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Dark le porta ainsi dans le salon en remarquant au passage :

- T'es vraiment pas lourd ! Faut manger plus que ça !

- Ben là je voudrais bien parce que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir.

Saki, qui se trouvait près d'eux s'écria :

- Quoi ?! Mais tu es fou, tu ne te trouves pas assez mince comme ça ? Je me demande parfois comment tu fais pour tenir debout !

A la grande satisfaction de Heath, la table du salon débordait de sushis, d'onigiris et de ramen.

- Whoua ! dit-il en descendant des épaules de Dark. Qui est-ce qui a préparé tout ça ?

- On s'y est tous mis, répondit ce dernier, pas mal hein ?

- Ouais, commenta Koji avec sarcasme, surtout quand on sait que vous avez transformé la cuisine en champ de bataille, que Tomo a failli perdre un doigt avec un couteau et qu'il a fallu à Saki vingt minutes d'essai pour faire un onigiri correct !

Saki lui tira la langue tandis que Heath éclatait de rire. Il avait le sentiment de quelqu'un qui retrouve les siens après avoir passé la journée dans un autre monde. Dire qu'il ne jouerait plus avec eux désormais… Mais ce qui l'attendait allait être sûrement formidable.

Ils s'attaquèrent au dîner. Heath, qui n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie mangea comme un ogre en répondant aux questions de ses amis.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien mangé depuis hier ? voulut savoir Tomo.

- Pas le temps, répondit Heath la bouche pleine. Ce matin, j'étais tellement angoissé que j'ai préféré partir le ventre vide par peur de dégueuler. Ensuite, j'ai été pris toute la journée avec le manager de X pour les modalités du contrat et les explications en tout genre.

- Bon allez, commence par le début et raconte un peu ton audition, réclama Koji.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta mais il prit soin de ne rien leur dire de l'impression étrange que hide avait produite sur lui. Après l'audition, il avait discuté longuement avec son nouveau groupe. Ils avaient voulu en savoir plus sur lui et lui avait posé beaucoup de questions mais hide n'avait absolument rien dit et s'était contenté de le fixer d'une manière qui avait complètement déstabilisé le jeune homme. Toshi l'avait gentiment taquiné en disant qu'il était très timide et qu'il n'avait pas à se montrer aussi impressionné maintenant qu'il faisait partie du groupe. Et Heath ne mentionna pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite :

Flash-back

_Au bout d'un moment, Yoshiki décréta que chacun pouvait rentrer chez soi sauf Heath qu'il devait présenter Michiro Nobuka, leur manager. Toshi et Pata partirent les premiers et Heath attendit que Yoshiki finisse sa cigarette pendant que hide enfilait nonchalamment sa veste. Assis sur une chaise, le jeune bassiste, un peu sonné, commençait à vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver et sentait monter en lui un mélange explosif d'euphorie et d'excitation. Soudain, la main de Yoshiki vint se poser, légère, sur son bras et le blond lui demanda aimablement :_

_- Vous allez bien ? Je vous sens un peu tendu…_

_- Oui ça va très bien…balbutia Heath, toujours pas à l'aise en présence de son nouveau leader, Je suis vraiment très heureux, merci beaucoup._

_- Mais de quoi ? répondit Yoshiki en souriant. Vous devez tout à vous-même et je suis sûr que nous ferons du très bon travail ensemble. _

_C'est alors que hide intervint dans la conversation :_

_- Ouais…vous nous avez raconté votre vie mais il y a une chose que je ne sais toujours pas depuis une heure que vous êtes là…_

_Heath ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que c'était mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque hide vint se planter devant lui et lui ôta vivement ses lunettes teintées qui lui mangeaient le visage et qu'il n'avait jamais retirées de toute l'entrevue avec X. Surpris par ce geste, Heath ne peut réprimer un mouvement de recul. Les yeux noirs et pénétrants de hide plongèrent dans les siens et le firent perdre pied tellement il eut l'impression d'être sondé jusqu'au fond de son âme. Les commissures des lèvres de hide se relevèrent en creusant deux petites fossettes dans ses joues lisses. Il attrapa le poignet gauche de Heath et lui remit ses lunettes dans la main en disant d'un ton un peu moqueur :_

_- Mignon…vraiment très mignon mais timide. On dirait une vierge effarouchée. Méfiez-vous car vous allez entrez dans uns sphère où il faut savoir s'endurcir…_

_- hide ! coupa sèchement Yoshiki._

_Mais le guitariste l'ignora superbement. Il recula, tourna le dos à Heath et sortit tranquillement de la pièce. _

_Heath resta pétrifié sur place pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il entendit Yoshiki soupirer et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin ; le leader observait la porte par laquelle hide était sorti avec une pointe de mélancolie. Mais, devinant le regard de Heath, il se reprit et lui fit un sourire un peu forcé :_

_- Je suis désolé. Vous savez, hide est quelqu'un d'un peu étrange mais il suffit de s'y habituer. _

_Heath comprit sans peine que la vérité était bien plus complexe mais il n'aurait jamais osé interroger Yoshiki._

_-Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de problèmes._

Heath et ses amis firent la fête une bonne partie de la nuit et dans cette atmosphère conviviale, le jeune homme finit par oublier hide pour ne plus penser qu'à la joie de faire partie de X. Ses amis lui posèrent beaucoup de questions :

- Il y a un nouvel album de prévu ? demanda Saki.

Tomo et Koji venaient de faire une bataille de cacahuètes et elle était en train de retirer de ses cheveux les munitions perdues. Heath, verre de vodka orange à la main, répondit :

- Yoshiki a dit que le prochain album serait un peu spécial. Apparemment, il bosse sur un très gros projet qu'il nous dévoilera bientôt. En attendant, on a plusieurs télés de prévues ainsi que des interviews, des séances photos et des concerts.

- Eh ben ! s'écria Dark admiratif, une vraie vie de star ! On verra bientôt ta bille en couverture de _Japan Rock_ ?

- Timide comme tu es, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit Saki en riant. Tu as horreur qu'on te prenne en photos !

- Ouais…marmonna Heath en s'appuyant sur ses mains, penché en arrière. Bon sang, je commence tout juste à réaliser à quel point ma vie va changer…

- Tu as la trouille ? demanda Koji.

- Un peu…C'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Tomo, assis à sa droite, lui donna une bourrade amicale.

- Bon allez, tu ne vas pas flipper maintenant ! Moi, ce que je crains le plus c'est que tu prennes la grosse tête et que, dans un an, tu fasses semblant de ne pas nous connaître.

- Jamais de la vie ! s'indigna Heath. Tu crois vraiment que je sois le genre à faire ça ?

- Non mais…ça peut arriver à n'importe qui.

- Dans ce cas, si jamais je pète les plombs, je vous autorise à me mettre une grande claque dans la gueule !

- Pas besoin de nous le dire, lança Koji, on l'aurait fait !

A trois heures du matin, Heath reconduisit Dark et Tomo qui avaient beaucoup trop bu pour pouvoir rentrer seuls. En chemin, Dark s'endormit, étendu de tout son long sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Tomo, assis à l'avant, le regarda par-dessus le dossier en souriant :

- Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Un peu de vodka et il plonge !

- Ben je voudrais bien mais je conduis ! répondit Heath avec amusement. T'as pas l'air frais non plus, je te ferais remarquer !

- Oui…et je commence à avoir mal au cœur à force d'être tourné vers l'arrière…gémit Tomo en se tournant vers l'avant.

- Hé ! Ouvre ta vitre et respire à fond mais ne ruine pas ma voiture !

- Oh ça va ! Comme si elle risquait encore quelque chose…répondit le batteur en parcourant des yeux le vieux tissu pelucheux des sièges, les pares soleil branlant et les tapis qui auraient eu besoin d'un bon coup d'aspirateur. La voiture de Heath était une vieille Toyota blanche d'au moins dix ans d'âge qui, à chaque fois qu'elle passait sur une bosse, émettait un craquement inquiétant comme si elle était sur le point de partir en pièces.

- Tu n'as pas honte de rouler dans un tacot pareil ! insista Tomo pour taquiner son ami.

- Nan ! Et puis de toute façon, je vais bientôt pouvoir m'en payer une autre. Et une moto aussi !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où Tomo et Dark habitaient ensemble. Comme le guitariste n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, Tomo le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé. Dark émit un petit grognement et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son amant. Tomo dont les yeux brillèrent en le voyant faire, surprit le regard de Heath et lui lança d'un air susceptible :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air stupide sur ton visage ?

Appuyé d'un coude sur son volant, le bassiste lui adressa un immense sourire en disant d'une voix de fille folle de fan service :

- Vous êtes trop mignooooonnnns !!!!

- Ca te fait envie ? répliqua Tomo d'un ton aguicheur. Tu sais que j'ai deux ou trois potes qui sont très intéressés par toi !

Le sourire de Heath s'évanouit.

- Ceux qui ont essayé de me violer la dernière fois ? Merci bien mais je préfère encore rester seul ou trouver une fille !

Tomo roula des yeux :

- Te violer, tu exagères ! Si tu leur avais clairement dit non, ils t'auraient laissé tranquille ! Tu t'es seulement fait un peu tripoter dans les toilettes !

- Mais j'étais ivre ! protesta Heath. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé !

Tomo éclata de rire :

- Ils me demandent souvent des nouvelles de toi tu sais ?

- Oui et bien, dis leur que je suis mort ! Ou que je suis marié tiens ! rétorqua sèchement Heath.

Tomo secoua la tête puis déclara :

- Bon allez, je te laisse parce que Dark commence à se faire lourd.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non merci ça ira. Bonne nuit !

- Ouais bonne nuit.

Heath regarda Tomo s'éloigner et disparaître à l'intérieur de l'immeuble puis il redémarra sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Etait-ce un effet de sa conversation avec Tomo ? Toujours est-il que son appartement lui parut plus vide et plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Personne avec qui rentrer et dans les bras de qui s'endormir comme Dark et Tomo devait le faire…

Heath n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'histoires d'amour et n'était toujours sorti qu'avec des filles. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Tomo et Dark et surtout, depuis cette soirée où il avait flirté avec des amis du batteur sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était peut-être pas un hétéro pur et dur. Au fond, garçon ou fille peu importe, du moment que l'on est bien avec l'autre ! pensait-il. Tomo avait peut-être vu juste en lui disant qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Heath aurait bien aimé tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois mais en aurait-il la possibilité avec la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait ?

Il était tout juste sept heures du matin lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie agressive du téléphone. En mode « zombie », il s'extirpa de son lit, décrocha le combiné et marmonna d'une voix pâteuse :

- Allô ?

- HIROSHIIIIIII !!!!!

Le jeune homme éloigna par réflexe le téléphone pour protéger son oreille de cette voix suraiguë qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Maman…Ne crie pas comme ça, je viens de me réveiller ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh désolé mon chou mais nous venons juste de l'apprendre ! Tu vas jouer avec un grand groupe ?!

- Hein ?! Mais comment vous le savez ? Ca s'est passé hier !

- Ton père l'a lu dans le journal ce matin. Il y a une toute petite annonce qui dit que le groupe X a trouvé un nouveau bassiste et ton nom est cité ! Moi je n'y connais rien mais la fille de la voisine nous a dit que c'est un groupe très célèbre !

Heath se gratta la tête. Yoshiki lui avait bien dit qu'il publierait une annonce mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse aussi rapidement. Sa mère, toute excitée, babillait qu'elle était fière de lui, qu'elle irait le voir sur scène etc…Heath bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, désireux de retourner dormir au plus vite :

- Maman, si tu veux bien, je te retéléphonerais dans la journée pour les détails parce que là, je suis complètement crevé…

- Bon d'accord, va dormir mon chéri. Je te fais de gros bisous !

Heath sourit en entendant sa mère lui parler comme s'il avait cinq ans.

- Moi aussi et embrasse Papa pour moi. Bye !

Il raccrocha, le sourire flottant encore sur son visage. Il retourna dans sa chambre et il se rendormit instantanément.

**Promis, à partir du prochain chapitre on verra beaucoup plus les membres de X ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV /**

Quelques jours plus tard, Heath reçut un coup de fil de Yoshiki l'informant que sa première séance photo devait avoir lieu le lendemain après-midi :

- C'est pour le magazine _For The Light_, tu connais ?

- Oui mais comment ça se passe ? Je m'habille comment ?

- Emmène ce que t'as de mieux et on verra là-bas. Tu nous rejoins au studio et on ira ensemble à la séance OK ?

- OK à demain.

Heath, curieux de cette nouvelle expérience, passa pas mal de temps à imaginer ce qu'on allait pouvoir lui faire faire. Un peu avant l'heure où il avait rendez-vous avec le groupe, il flâna dans une boutique de disques et, tandis qu'il fouillait dans le rayon rock américain, il surprit la conversation de deux lycéennes en uniformes qui se trouvaient juste à côté de lui. La première, coiffée à la garçonne, demandait à son amie d'un air perplexe :

- Ca te dit quelque chose toi, Heath ?

L'autre, un peu replète, secoua la tête sans lever son nez du bac à soldes :

- Non, rien du tout. Il doit venir d'un groupe indie. Je suis curieuse de voir la tête qu'il a !

- Je me demande comment il joue surtout. Il n'est sûrement pas meilleur que Taiji ! J'étais tellement dégoûtée quand il est parti que j'ai failli arrêter d'écouter X ! Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de Yoshiki !

- Ouais bon, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé, répondit sa camarade avec une pointe d'agacement. Mais si ce type a été choisi, c'est qu'il est bon non ?

- Peut-être mais je m'en fiche après tout…X ne sera plus jamais pareil sans Taiji…

Heath s'éloigna vivement et sortit de la boutique avec le cœur lourd. Les paroles de ces filles l'avaient atteint. Il avait toujours su que la question de la comparaison avec Taiji finirait par être posée mais il ne s'attendait pas à y être aussi brutalement confronté. Il aurait dû se douter que beaucoup de fans resteraient fidèles à l'ancien bassiste et ne verraient pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'un remplaçant. De plus, il n'était pas nécessaire d'être très observateur pour se rendre compte que le look et le style de Heath étaient radicalement différents de ceux de son prédécesseur. Taiji était-il meilleur que lui ? Heath n'avait pas assez de confiance en lui pour répondre par la négative. Taiji était considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand bassiste du Japon. C'était une grande gueule aux allures de mauvais garçon, un séducteur avec ses cheveux blonds, son sourire canaille et son chapeau de cow-boy. De quoi avait-il l'air à côté lui qui était timide, réservé et toujours habillé de noir ? Le jour et la nuit en somme…Le peu d'assurance que Heath avait réussi à rassembler s'effrita. Son moral dégringola plus bas que terre et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il rejoignit le groupe qui attendait le mini-bus, assis dans le hall du siège d'Atlantic Records. Michiro le manager, surnommé Michi, était là également.

La quarantaine bedonnante et débonnaire, il était au service du groupe bien plus qu'il n'en était le guide car Yoshiki n'avait besoin de personne pour gérer le planning et l'image de X. Mais il avait chargé Michi de tout ce qui concernait les contacts avec la presse, les relations avec la maison de disques, les rendez-vous à prendre et les papiers à signer. Grâce à l'aide de Michi, il pouvait se concentrer sur la musique sans avoir à s'embêter avec tous ces détails qui l'ennuyaient profondément. Lorsque Heath arriva, Yoshiki et Michi étaient justement en grande conversation. Toshi lisait le journal tandis que Pata et hide sirotaient chacun une bière. La tête flamboyante du guitariste était comme une grosse tache de peinture rouge sur le blanc immaculé de la salle. Il ne répondit même pas quand Heath les salua tous avant de poser sa basse et le gros sac de sport contenant ses vêtements sur le sol. Il s'assit à côté de Pata qui avisa ses affaires en souriant légèrement :

- Tiens, tu n'as emmené que ça ?

- _Que ça_ ? C'est déjà beaucoup je trouve…

Mais un coup d'œil aux alentours fit comprendre à Heath pourquoi Pata avait fait cette remarque : son sac semblait bien modeste comparé aux valises qui s'entassaient dans un coin. On aurait dit que le groupe partait en vacances. Heath fit une petite grimace en marmonnant :

- Euh…J'ai dû oublier quelque chose…

Mais Pata se mit à rire :

- Mais non, je t'embête ! Tu as moins de costumes que nous, c'est normal. Tu t'en feras faire au fur et à mesure et bientôt tu seras comme nous, tu ne sauras plus où les mettre !

Heath sourit.

Le minibus arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent et tout le monde sauf Michi y grimpa avec les bagages. Tout le trajet fut ponctué des conversations joyeuses auxquelles Heath ne participa que très peu car il était toujours démoralisé par ce qu'il avait entendu dans le magasin de disques. De plus, en écoutant parler ses camarades, il se rendait compte de la somme de souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun et que lui ne partageait pas. Il y avait entre lui et eux, un mur épais d'anecdotes, de secrets échangés, de rencontres et d'expériences vécues ensemble. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à Heath pour les rejoindre de l'autre côté du mur ? Toutes ces réflexions le plongèrent dans une rêverie morose tandis que, devant lui, Yoshiki riait aux éclats en taquinant Toshi sur le fait qu'il s'était un jour perdu en plein New York parce qu'il n'avait rien compris aux explications en anglais que lui avaient fournies les passants.

Pour échapper au vif sentiment de solitude qui le submergeait, Heath se réfugia vers ce qu'il considérait toujours comme son groupe. Que faisaient ses amis en ce moment même ? Ils les imaginaient distinctement en train de répéter dans leur petit local ainsi que leurs sourires s'il venait les rejoindre pour un bœuf improvisé. Soudain, il revint à la réalité en entendant Toshi l'appeler.

- Eh bien Heath, à quoi rêve-tu comme ça ?

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement :

- A rien d'important…désolé…

- Mais non ce n'est rien ! déclara Pata avec sympathie. On s'étonnait juste de te voir aussi sage. Ca nous change tellement de…

Le guitariste, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il allait dire, ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais Heath dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, la compléta pour lui :

- De Taiji ?

Il fut à peine étonné de sentir une gêne se répandre dans le minibus. Il vit Yoshiki se croiser les bras et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. hide jeta au jeune bassiste un long regard appuyé que celui-ci s'efforça de soutenir. Même si son cœur battait toujours plus vite dans ces moments-là, il était bien résolu à ne pas se laisser intimider par hide. Finalement, le guitariste détourna lentement son attention et s'alluma une cigarette.

Pata avait l'air désolé et dit d'une voix douce :

- Oui, je parlais de Taiji mais ce n'était pas pour te critiquer.

- C'est une très bonne chose que tu sois différent ! affirma Yoshiki d'un ton abrupt.

hide adressa à son leader un regard peu amène que celui-ci lui rendit. Toshi, coincé au milieu de cette escarmouche silencieuse, se gratta la tête avec embarras. La tension était palpable et Heath fut conforté dans sa pensée que Taiji était un sujet sensible au sein du groupe. La curiosité lui brûlait les lèvres mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il risquait de se faire rembarrer s'il posait la moindre question.

L'ambiance s'allégea lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au studio photos. Heath suivit ses camarades qui connaissaient le chemin jusqu'à une très grande loge commune avec plusieurs coiffeuses et une longue table blanche en son milieu. Yoshiki y posa lourdement sa propre valise en expliquant :

- Bon, tout le monde se souvient du style général de ces photos ? Il faut qu'on soit un peu moins…carnavalesques que d'habitude. Ils ont plutôt envie de jouer sur le charme.

- Ils peuvent toujours courir…ronchonna hide. Pas envie d'aller jouer le mannequin devant eux, ils devront compter avec MON style !

- Comme d'habitude ! commenta Yoshiki en roulant des yeux.

Le mot « charme » gênait un peu le jeune bassiste qui demanda timidement.

- Yoshiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « charme » ?

Quatre figures amusées se tournèrent vers lui.

- Le genre de truc qui fait baver les filles ! répondit Toshi d'un air comique.

- Oui mais ce ne sont quand même pas des photos de nus ?!!

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit et Toshi lui passa un bras amical autour des épaules :

- Mais non voyons ! Ca c'est le domaine privé de Yoshiki ! Celui où il peut laisser libre court à ses tendances exhibitionnistes !

- Va te faire voir Toshi ! répondit ce dernier en lui tirant la langue.

Toshi ria et lâcha Heath pour aller déballer ses affaires. Heath avait déjà remarqué que l'attitude de Yoshiki envers Toshi différait un peu de celle qu'il adoptait avec les autres. Ils se titillaient avec une sorte d'espièglerie enfantine qui contrastait avec les airs de diva que Yoshiki pouvait parfois se donner.

La table centrale finit par se couvrir d'une telle quantité d'étoffes différentes qu'on se serait cru dans un atelier de Jean-Paul Gautier. On allait, selon le style de chacun, du cuir noir à franges à la soie chatoyante. Foulards diaprés, broderies, tuniques, mitaines, couvre-chefs et bijoux de toutes sortes formaient un amas informe et bigarré à côté duquel les tenues de Heath faisaient pâle figure : du bleu nuit, du noir et du blanc. Yoshiki s'approcha de lui :

- Ah, je vois que nous n'avons pas tout à fait le même style !

Heath commençait à se demander si cela n'allait pas poser problème pour les photos. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux pour le moment.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir me teindre les cheveux et m'habiller un peu plus comme vous ?

Yoshiki secoua légèrement la tête :

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je ne chercherai pas à t'imposer un style particulier. Vas-y habille-toi comme tu veux et nous verrons bien ce que ça donne.

Heath acquiesça et ils commencèrent à se changer. Le bassiste opta pour un pantalon noir décoré de clous dorés le long des jambes et pour une superbe veste noire et blanche ornée d'aiguillettes dorées également.

- Whoua c'est magnifique ce que tu portes ! s'écria Yoshiki qui était déjà prêt.

La raison de cette rapidité était qu'il était le moins habillé de tous ! Il était torse nu, les bras recouvert de longs gants de dentelles noires et il portait le pantalon en bas résilles qu'il avait souvent durant les concerts. Pour couronner le tout, ses pieds étaient chaussés de talons aiguilles tellement haut que Heath se demandait comment il pouvait marcher sans se casser une cheville. Ses longs cheveux gaufrés lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Heath n'en revenait pas qu'une telle association de féminin et de masculin puisse ainsi cohabiter dans un seul être. Yoshiki était l'incarnation troublante de l'Hermaphrodite de la légende.

Pendant ce temps, Toshi était en train de se débattre avec son blouson noir dont la fermeture éclair s'était coincée dans ses cheveux :

- Yo-chaaaaaaaan !!! gémit-il. Tu peux m'aider s'te plaît ?

- Baka ! dit Yoshiki en pouffant de rire.

Pendant que les deux amis se battaient contre la fermeture éclair (- Mais ne tire pas comme ça, tu vas t'arracher les cheveux ! Quel bourrin ! ) Heath chaussa des bottes noires et mit à ses poignets des sortes de protections d'avant-bras en cuir. Il garda la fine chaîne triple en argent qu'il portait autour du cou.

Yoshiki, qui avait libéré Toshi, était parti dans la pièce à côté pour se faire coiffer et maquiller. Heath demanda alors aux deux autres :

- Où est passé hide ? Il ne s'est toujours pas habillé ?

- Il est sorti quand on a commencé avec toutes ses affaires, tu ne l'as pas vu ? répondit Pata.

- Non mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Question d'effet de surprise, répondit Toshi en souriant. Il adore surprendre son monde avec ses tenues donc il ne se prépare jamais devant nous. Je me demande ce qu'il est encore allé inventer. T'es superbe comme ça ! ajouta-t-il.

- Merci ! répondit le bassiste en souriant.

Pata qui était prêt aussi s'approcha de la porte en faisant signe à Heath :

- Viens on passe à côté pour la suite.

En effet, ils trouvèrent dans la pièce adjacente, une équipe de maquilleuses et de coiffeurs qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Devant l'un des miroirs, Yoshiki se faisait faire un brushing.

Pata et Heath furent poliment priés de s'installer. Lorsque Heath fut assis, un jeune coiffeur approcha derrière lui un petit bassin monté sur roulettes pour lui laver les cheveux. Il invita Heath à renverser la tête en arrière dans le cale-tête en forme de U puis il alluma l'eau chaude. Le jeune bassiste ferma aussitôt les yeux et entra dans un moment de pure félicité. La plupart du temps, il s'occupait de ses cheveux lui-même puisqu'à la base, il avait une formation de coiffeur mais c'était tellement plus agréable de se laisser faire par quelqu'un d'autre ! Il adorait sentir l'eau couler sur sa tête et son glouglou apaisant chassa peu à peu tout la mauvaise humeur qu'il avait accumulée depuis le matin. En plus, son coiffeur avait des doigts de fée ! Il lui massa le crâne d'une façon absolument délicieuse, appliquant de petits mouvements circulaires sur ses tempes et sa nuque, point très sensible chez lui d'où partaient de petites décharges de pur plaisir. Et tout cela dans la senteur fruitée du shampoing !

Heath flottait déjà quelque part dans la stratosphère lorsqu'il entendit Pata étouffer un rire à côté de lui. Un peu groggy, il tourna la tête vers lui :

- C'qu'il y a ?

Le coiffeur s'était éloigné pour aller chercher le sèche-cheveux. Pata répondit gaiement :

- Si tu avais vu ta tête ! On aurait dit que tu allais te mettre à ronronner !

Heath haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire :

- A ce point-là ? C'est vrai que je ne résiste pas à ce genre de massage !

Au grand regret de Heath, l'étape de la coupe se déroula rapidement. Il se retrouva avec une frange effilée qui convenait très bien aux traits fins de son visage. A côté de lui, Pata faisait friser ses longs cheveux en fumant une cigarette.

Le coiffeur fut ensuite remplacé par une maquilleuse aux gestes doux et précis. Heath aimait l'odeur qu'avait la poudre et le chatouillis de la brosse sur ses joues. Elle lui prit ensuite délicatement le menton pour appliquer un épais trait de khôl sur ses yeux et colorer ses lèvres d'un rouge discret. Enfin prêt, Heath se leva de son fauteuil et examina le résultat dans le miroir : il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver beau mais là, il aurait eu du mal à faire le difficile !

Yoshiki était parti depuis belle lurette pour faire ses photos et Pata somnolait tranquillement pendant qu'il se faisait chouchouter.

Lorsque Heath se retourna, il reçut une sorte de choc sourd dans la poitrine en découvrant, adossé au mur, une créature étrange qui l'observait avec l'immobilité d'une statue. C'était hide mais complètement transformé. Ses cheveux, toujours rouges, se dressaient sur sa tête en une coiffure en forme de feu d'artifice. Il s'était fait poser de faux ongles décorés, d'au moins cinq centimètres de long et portait des lentilles d'un bleu électrique qui lui donnaient un regard de fou.

Sa tenue était une sorte de très longue tunique orange ornée de motifs compliqués, un mixage de la djellaba et du kimono avec un zeste de folie impossible à nommer. En gros, il évoquait à Heath une sorte de lutin démoniaque tout droit sorti d'un livre d'héroic-fantasy. Notre bassiste n'en revenait pas ! Mais pour une fois, l'étonnement fut plus fort que la timidité et il s'approcha du guitariste :

- hide mais…quand as-tu trouvé le temps de te faire ça ?! Je ne t'ai pas vu du tout te préparer !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, presque comme s'il se demandait s'il allait le faire. Finalement, il lui offrit un sourire de sphinx en disant :

- Je me prépare toujours tout seul. Personne d'autre que moi n'est capable de réaliser mes idées.

- Tu as fait ça tout seul… ?!

En dépit de la tension qu'il ressentait à parler ainsi avec hide, Heath ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer son admiration devant une telle créativité. hide lui parut plus insaisissable que jamais. Il le regardait toujours bien en face, sans sourire et Heath commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'engager enfin une conversation avec lui. Il s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner avant que la situation ne devienne franchement gênante lorsque, soudain, hide avança lentement la main et dégagea par-dessus l'épaule de Heath, une mèche brune qui s'était emmêlée dans les passementeries de sa veste. Ce geste inattendu produisit chez Heath une sorte de tressaillement, là, au creux du ventre, qui le figea sur place, les yeux stupidement fixés la où la main de hide s'était posée.

- Ca te va bien…

Quatre mots de hide, presque murmurés, banals en apparence mais qui s'infiltrèrent profondément dans l'esprit de Heath. Sans rien dire d'autre, hide se redressa et quitta la pièce par la porte restée ouverte en plantant là un bassiste en pleine confusion.

Quand Heath se rendit compte qu'il avait le feu aux joues, il résista difficilement à l'envie de se gifler. Pourquoi continuait-il à essayer de lui parler, à briser la glace ? hide n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait pour l'encourager dans ce sens. Heath ne comprenait plus rien à son attitude envers lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça alors qu'il se montrait bien plus amical avec les autres ? Parce qu'il était nouveau ? Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi troublé à chaque fois que hide s'approchait à moins d'un mètre de lui ? C'était à désespérer…

Autour de lui, les ronronnements des sèche-cheveux et les va-et-vient des équipes continuaient. Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange avec hide et quand bien même quelqu'un les auraient vu, il n'y avait sûrement rien eu d'intéressant à voir de l'extérieur. Heath ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et qu'il marche un peu. Il ne savait pas quand viendrait son tour de poser mais pour essayer de se distraire, il décida d'aller observer discrètement la séance en cours.

C'était celle de Yoshiki. Il se tenait dans une lumière ocre, au milieu d'un cercle de bougies et l'ombre d'un crucifix s'étirait sur le mur derrière lui. Les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval haute, il prenait à genoux des poses toutes plus lascives et torturées les unes que les autres. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça à moins que la facilité avec il prenait la pose ne résultât de l'habitude. En tout cas, le photographe n'avait presque pas d'instructions à lui donner. Yoshiki passait de la bouderie à une expression de tragédienne avec une facilité déconcertante. Heath imaginait sans peine les cris hystériques des fans en surdose d'hormones qui allaient voir ces photos. Même lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Bizarre oui mais diablement sexy !

« Dans quel sens ? commenta une voix ironique dans son esprit. Comme homme ou comme femme ? Parce qu'il y a de quoi hésiter là… »

Il se retint de sourire pour éviter d'être remarqué et s'éloigna, en proie à une nouvelle inquiétude : après ce qu'il venait de voir, il redoutait un peu ce qu'on allait lui demander car il se voyait très mal jouer les sex-symbols comme Yoshiki. Il entendait d'avance les éclats de rire de ses camarades s'ils le voyaient à moitié nu et vautré sur le sol dans une position digne d'une mauvaise pub pour téléphone rose. Il allait mourir de honte !

Yoshiki tomba sur lui en sortant de sa séance et lui annonça que c'était son tour. Heath retourna donc dans la salle où le photographe se présenta avec un sourire aimable :

- C'est donc vous le nouveau bassiste ? Je m'appelle Ruichi Sakamo et je travaille avec X depuis quatre ans. Avez-vous déjà fait des séances photos ?

Heath lui répondit que non mais Ruichi déclara que ce n'était pas grave et lui demanda d'aller se placer dans la lumière.

Ce qui avait servi aux photos de Yoshiki n'était plus là. Heath se retrouva sous une forte lumière blanche avec le photographe en train de lui expliquer :

- Bon, on va faire quelque chose d'assez dépouillé. L'intérêt résidera surtout dans un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Haru s'il te plaît…

Un assistant posa des filtres sur les projecteurs et la lumière passa du blanc aveuglant au clair-obscur. Debout sans savoir quoi faire, Heath n'était pas très à son aise. Ruichi s'activa derrière son appareil et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

- Ne soyez pas timide…

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est écrit sur mon front ou quoi ? »

- Alors nous allons commencer par une pose basique pour que les gens qui vous découvrent voient bien à quoi vous ressemblez ! dit Ruichi sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mettez-vous bien face à moi…croisez les bras et inclinez légèrement la tête vers la gauche…Regardez bien l'objectif sans sourire.

Heath obéit docilement en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Le flash crépita.

- Auriez-vous apporté votre basse ? demanda Ruichi.

- Oui, répondit Heath en décroisant les bras. Vous voulez que j'aille… ?

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, mon assistant va aller la chercher.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'assistant s'éclipsa deux minutes et revint avec la basse de Heath. Ce dernier la sortit de sa housse et s'attira une exclamation satisfaite du photographe :

- Oh mais elle est assortie à votre tenue ! Voilà qui sera très bien sur la photo !

Heath était en train de passer la sangle à son épaule quand il s'aperçut de la présence de hide. Le guitariste était assis par terre, dans un angle de mur. Heath ne fut pas très heureux de le voir car il avait la mauvaise impression que hide était là pour le juger. Qu'avait-il besoin de venir l'embêter jusque dans ce genre de moments ? Pendant ce temps, le photographe suivait son idée :

- Allongez-vous sur le dos…Répandez vos cheveux autour de votre tête.

Heath s'efforça d'oublier la paire d'yeux brillants qui le fixait là-bas près du mur et fit ce que Ruichi lui demandait. Ce dernier ce rapprocha de lui et le considéra avec une petite moue pensive. Puis il marmonna à son assistant :

- Une vue du sol et une vue d'en haut, on verra bien ce que ça donne.

Il s'accroupit près de Heath et arrangea ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils forment une auréole. Au-dessus de lui, Heath vit surgir un échafaudage muni d'un gros appareil photo pointé sur lui par l'assistant. Ruichi retourna à sa place et la lumière baissa au point que les alentours de la zone de pose devinrent obscurs. Heath entendit la voix de Ruichi quelque part sur sa gauche :

- Voilà, la lumière est parfaite. Heath, prenez votre basse et relevez légèrement votre jambe gauche. Faite reposer le manche dessus comme si vous jouiez. Levez le visage vers le plafond et fermez les yeux…Imaginez que vous êtes fatigué et vous jouez étendu dans votre canapé…Voilà…Détendez votre visage au maximum.

L'éclairage théâtral et les deux objectifs braqués sur lui donnaient à Heath l'impression qu'on allait lui tirer dessus et qu'il était là, offert aux balles avec une sorte de volupté. Il ferma les yeux et attendit…

Clic clac ! Les deux photos furent prises simultanément.

- Très bien ! déclara Ruichi.

Heaht rouvrit les yeux en se demandant s'il pouvait se relever. Comme Ruichi ne disait rien, il en conclut qu'il pouvait le faire et s'assit en tailleur, sa basse sur les genoux. hide était toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bon sang ? pensa Heath que la gêne rendait susceptible. Je suis sûr qu'il se fout de moi ! »

Ruichi lui demanda de se mettre à genoux et d'enlacer sa basse comme il le ferait avec une femme. C'était le cliché habituel du musicien dont le seul amour réside dans son instrument.

- Prenez votre regard le plus séducteur, l'encourageait Ruichi. Vous pouvez jouer avec l'objectif ! Faites comme si vous étiez devant une très belle fille et que vous vouliez qu'elle vous tombe dans les bras !

C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire d'autant que Heath n'avait pas un tempérament de Casanova. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver la bonne posture. Le trouble occasionné par la présence de hide le rendait plus gauche que d'habitude et il commençait à en avoir vraiment ras-le-bol.

Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquées, hide se rapprocha, ses dents blanches exhibées dans un rire silencieux. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Heath qui lui décocha aussitôt un regard noir. La moitié de son esprit regretta ce geste hâtif lorsqu'il vit le sourire de hide disparaître instantanément. L'autre clamait que c'était bien fait et qu'il ne supportait plus d'être pris pour un idiot. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa soudain l'esprit : il se redressa sur ses genoux écartés, et approcha de ses lèvres le manche de sa basse en coulant vers l'objectif une œillade ténébreuse. Aussitôt, Ruichi le mitrailla en s'écriant :

- Oh oui c'est très bien ! Vous avez des yeux très expressifs quand vous vous lâchez !

hide était parti.

- C'est le métier qui rentre ! dit Heath d'un air malicieux.

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici la photo dont je me suis inspirée pour la tenue de Heath :**

http://img240.imageshacks.us/img240/7606/heath26db3.jpg

**Et maintenant si vous voulez la suite, va falloir me faire des reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! N'hésitez pas à continuez ! **

**Chapitre V/**

Après que le photographe l'eût libéré, Heath retourna dans la loge et y trouva Yoshiki avachi sur une chaise en habitué des lieux. Heath était soulagé d'en avoir fini et n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il se dépêcha de se changer, rangea ses affaires puis il dit à son leader :

- Yoshiki-san ? Si on n'a plus besoin de moi, je voudrais bien y aller.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna le leader.

- Oui, je voudrais voir un ami qui habite près d'ici, mentit Heath. Je me déplacerai en métro et je récupèrerai ma voiture au studio plus tard.

Yoshiki avait l'air surpris mais il ne fit pas de commentaires et le laissa partir. Heath sortit dans le couloir et au moment où il passa devant la pièce où il s'était fait maquillé et coiffé il entendit les voix de hide et Pata par la porte entrouverte. Par politesse- même s'il n'avait pas envie de parler à hide- Heath voulut aller les prévenir qu'il partait de son côté. Mais quand il voulut pousser la porte, il arrêta net son geste en entendant mentionner son nom. C'était Pata qu'il percevait le mieux. Il parlait avec sévérité, hide lui répondait mais Heath ne parvenait pas à entendre ses paroles :

- Tu as quelque chose contre Heath ?... Non, autre chose que ça, je veux dire ! Il est des nôtres maintenant alors tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu lui fiches la paix ?

Penché en avant, Heath distingua un mot venant de hide qui lui donna l'impression que son cœur tombait de sa poitrine : « craquer ». Pata soupira et répondit :

- Arrête avec ça, tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? Au pire, tu vas tous nous mettre dans la merde ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es montré tellement odieux avec les précédents candidats ? Et Heath alors ?

Nouvelle réponse inaudible de hide. Ce dernier murmurait presque comme s'il craignait justement que leur conversation soit entendue à l'extérieur.

- Ah bon ? reprit Pata d'un ton perplexe. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est puéril ce que tu fais. Il est plus jeune que nous, il est timide et il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. C'est déjà difficile pour lui alors on devrait essayer de lui faciliter un peu la tâche !

Heath en avait assez entendu et craignait d'être découvert s'il restait davantage. Il s'éloigna silencieusement, le moral plus bas que terre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu hide, son imagination inquiète lui disait que ce dernier était bien décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et lui, que pouvait-il faire contre ce type qui était une superstar ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir pourquoi hide l'avait pris en grippe. Il aurait pu être content que Pata veuille le défendre mais ce qu'il retenait des mots du guitariste, c'était surtout qu'il lui faisait pitié !

_Super…vraiment super…._

Un immense découragement lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb. Dire que ce n'était que le début… Finalement, il décida que le mensonge qu'il avait raconté à Yoshiki n'en serait pas un car il voulut aller rendre visite à Saki qui était bien la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait se confier. Ce n'est pas très glorieux pour un garçon d'aller se réfugier chez une fille mais son cœur était tellement lourd qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de tout garder en lui. Il s'engouffra dans le métro, coincé entre son sac et un bonhomme qui devait être un sumo à la retraite et passa tout le trajet à ruminer des idées noires. A son grand soulagement Saki était chez elle et ses parents au boulot. En le voyant, elle eut un sourire lumineux :

- Tiens mais c'est mon grand nounours !

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue. Puis, en lorgnant son chargement :

- Tu pars en voyage ?

- Non, je reviens d'une séance photo alors ce sont des fringues.

- C'est vrai ! Tu vas me raconter ça !

Heath retira ses chaussures et comme d'habitude, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Saki considéra Heath d'un air curieux :

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine de papier mâché !

Heath poussa un gros soupir :

- C'est juste que…ça ne se passe pas très bien en ce moment avec le groupe.

Saki écarquilla les yeux avec inquiétude :

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Heath n'avait plus qu'à vider son sac et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il raconta tout : son sentiment d'isolement, la conversation des deux fans, la séance photo, l'attitude de hide, les paroles de Pata…Plus il parlait, plus sa gorge se serrait. Tous ses problèmes, formulés à haute voix, lui apparaissaient encore plus concrets. Et hide… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi son attitude lui faisait tant de peine alors qu'il pouvait très bien l'ignorer en attendant qu'il se lasse de lui-même. Mais non, chaque regard, chaque mot que lui adressait le guitariste le chamboulait. Et les rares fois où il l'avait touché… Il était si fatigué nerveusement qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant Saki. Celle-ci le laissa parler jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre puis elle le prit dans ses bras d'une façon presque maternelle en disant doucement :

- Je ne savais pas que tu le vivais comme ça…Ecoute, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras maintenant. C'est normal que ce soit dur au début mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Je suis sûre que tu vas finir par t'intégrer.

Heath n'était pas convaincu :

- Je sens qu'on ne verra toujours en moi que « le remplaçant de Taiji ».

- Ces filles étaient stupides ! grogna Saki. Tu n'es pas comme Taiji mais tu es un excellent bassiste et les gens finiront par s'en rendre compte ! Même Yoshiki te l'a dit alors qu'on le dit très exigeant sur la qualité de ses musiciens.

Heath répondit par une grimace qui ne voulait dire ni oui ni non. Saki sourit :

- Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de confiance en toi. Mais cette fois, tu vas devoir te battre un peu, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, comment veux-tu que les autres le fassent ?

Heath replia ses longues jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux comme un enfant.

- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais arrêter d'être timide et de douter sans cesse. Je me sens si ridicule parfois…Ca ne m'étonne pas que hide se moque de moi, je dois lui sembler pitoyable à côté de Taiji.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire un complexe d'infériorité ! Ce que tu m'as dit de hide m'étonne beaucoup. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru comme ça. Quand on le voit, il a l'air tellement sympa, bourré d'énergie et amical !

- Il l'est, répondit Heath. Du moins avec les autres. Il met de l'ambiance, il passe son temps à embêter Toshi et à rire avec Yoshiki. Mais avec moi, il faut croire que ça ne passe pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Et moi, je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide parce que je ne comprends pas plus que toi…

- Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu trouves une solution. Je voulais juste parler parce que ça commençait vraiment à me bouffer.

- Heath, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de t'accrocher et de laisser faire le temps. Montre-leur quel grand bassiste tu es et tu gagneras à la fois leur estime et l'amour du public. Quat à hide, s'il continue à te casser les pieds pour rien, il va falloir que tu lui demande franchement ce qu'il a contre toi ! Tu viens tout juste d'arriver, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait une raison valable de faire ça.

- Oui, répondit pensivement le jeune homme. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il me reste à faire si je veux rester dans ce groupe.

- Tu m'as dit que tu t'entends bien avec Pata non ?

- Oui…enfin c'est lui qui s'est montré le plus sympa. J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

- Et bien c'est parfait ! Essaie de devenir ami avec lui ! Si la situation s'aggrave, parle-lui puisqu'il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec hide.

- Ok…on va bien voir. Désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça.

Saki lui administra une grande claque sur la tête.

- Aiheu ! protesta Heath en se frottant le crâne. T'es toujours aussi douce toi !

- On s'endurcit quand on est entourée de garçons ! Et pour ce que tu viens de dire, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, les amis sont fait pour ça ! Si tu as un coup de blues, tu m'appelles ok ?

Heath posa doucement son front contre le sien et lui sourit. Il se sentait rasséréné par le soutien de son amie. Saki murmura avec assurance :

- J'ai confiance en toi moi. Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Heath passa voir ses amis de Media Youth à leur local. Koji n'avait pas encore trouvé de bassiste mais puisqu'il leur en fallait un sans délai, un cousin de Tomo nommé Ryu, était venu leur prêter main-forte à titre provisoire. Cependant, c'était encore un débutant pour lequel on avait dû simplifier les morceaux.

Lorsque Heath arriva, il fut accueilli par quatre rires goguenards qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et Koji émit un sifflement admiratif :

- Hou hou ! Quel sex-appeal mon vieux !

- Tu cachais bien ton jeu petit coquin va !

Heath resta immobile deux secondes, un sourcil levé en accent circonflexe, puis la vérité lui apparut tout d'un coup :

- Le magazine est sorti….

En effet, Tomo exhiba la revue et l'agita en l'air avec un sourire en tranche de pastèque :

- Tadaaaaaaam gagné ! Je sens que je vais aller montrer ces photos à Akira, ça l'intéressera sûrement !

- Si tu fais ça, je te fais bouffer tes baguettes !

Akira était l'un de ceux qui avait fait des avances poussées à Heath le jour où Tomo avait réussi à le traîner dans un club gay.

Nullement impressionné par la menace, Tomo éclata de rire et ouvrit le magazine à la page des photos.

- Tu les as déjà vues ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, bougonna Heath.

- Viens voir alors !

Heath s'approcha avec réticence et les autres se grouper autour d'eux. Le jeune homme fut incapable de regarder sa propre image d'un œil neutre. Pourtant, les photos étaient très belles mais se voir ainsi était terriblement gênant pour lui. Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient de le taquiner :

- Si avec ça, tu n'as pas des hordes de fans à tes pieds ! Je serais presque jaloux !

Le summum de la torture pour Heath fut de voir la photo où il léchait presque le manche de sa guitare.

- Oh non….Tomo cache-moi ça !

- Quoi ? s'écria ce dernier. T'es trop sex là-dessus, tu ne te rends pas compte ou quoi ? Je te jure que si tu faisais ces yeux-là plus souvent, tu pourrais tomber n'importe qui !

Heath rougit et s'écarta. Saki vint le voir, les mains sur les hanches :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas me dire que tu te trouves moche ?!

- C'est pas ça ! répliqua Heath avec une pointe d'agacement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me voir jouer les sex-symbols ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette pose sur un coup de tête, j'ai pas réfléchi et voilà !

Saki gloussa:

- Tu devrais en avoir plus souvent des coups de tête ! Arrêter de cogiter et prends confiance en toi. Tu es vraiment super beau et c'est une fille qui te le dit alors tu me croire non ?

Heath sourit et rejeta comiquement la tête en arrière :

- Très bien, je me fie à ton bon goût !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le soir même, Heaht reçut un coup de fil de son père qui lui raconta d'une façon hilarante que sa mère se promenait partout avec les photos de son fils et les montrait dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Lui, par contre, était un peu perplexe :

- Tu ressembles à une fille quand même ! Pourquoi ils t'ont maquillé comme ça ?

- Papa, tu sais bien que c'est comme ça dans le rock. C'est fréquent pour un musicien de se maquiller et surtout dans X !

- Si tu le dis, moi j'y connais rien !

- Vous viendrez me voir en concert ?

- Et comment ! Ta mère n'attend que ça !

- Super, je vous téléphonerai dés qu'il y en aura un de prévu.

Après avoir raccroché, Heath se mit à rire tout seul en imaginant ses parents en train d'agiter des pompons rouges, noyés dans une foule hurlante de jeunes dont certains seraient ( peut-être) cosplayés en leur propre fils.

D'autres surprises devaient suivre la publication des photos. Heath se rendit avec Dark à Shibuya dans une salle de jeux vidéo dont ils raffolaient tous les deux. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins puis ressortirent dans les rues encombrées. Heath n'avait pas encore pris le réflexe de cacher son visage et ne pensait même pas qu'il risquait déjà d'être reconnu. Mais il fut bientôt abordé par une kogal passablement excitée :

- Excusez-moi, minauda-t-elle d'une voix aigue, vous êtes bien Heath de X ?

Abasourdi, Heath répondit par l'affirmative ce qui provoqua chez la fille une réaction proche de l'hystérie. Ses deux couettes à pompons s'agitèrent dans tous les sens.

- Ouaaaaaah mes copines ne vont pas me croire !! Est-ce que vous me pourriez me signer un autographe ? demanda-t-elle en mettant son sac à main sous le nez du bassiste.

- Euh…oui mais j'ai pas de stylo…

- Pas grave !

La fille sortit de son sac un bâton de rouge à lèvres :

- Je signe ton sac avec du rouge à lèvres ?! s'étonna Heath qui se croyait en plein délire.

Comme la fille acquiesçait vigoureusement, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et signa maladroitement sur le plastique rose flashy du sac qui n'était pas très pratique pour l'écriture au rouge à lèvres. La fille, toute guillerette, le remercia et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Heath se retourna vers Dark qui avait suivi toute la scène en retrait. Le guitariste se pinçait les lèvres avec un air étrange :

- Félicitations Heath ! Ton premier autographe….

- Ouais…marmonna ce dernier pas vraiment enclin à ouvrir le champagne.

Il était en train de comprendre qu'il allait devoir renoncer à son anonymat plus tôt que prévu.

- Dark, tu peux me passer tes lunettes de soleil s'il te plaît ? On ne sait jamais…

En silence, Dark sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les tendit à Heath qui les mit immédiatement sur son nez :

- Je ferais mieux de ne pas sortir sans à l'avenir…

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que des hordes de nanas se jettent sur toi ?

Heath nota comme une certaine froideur dans la voix de Dark. Cette froideur perdura toute la journée sans que Heath ne parvienne à obtenir une explication. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmura une hypothèse qu'il refusa absolument d'envisager.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage car une masse impressionnante de travail l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Yoshiki lui ayant dit qu'il devait être capable de jouer l'intégralité du répertoire de X, il travaillait souvent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit pour apprendre tous les morceaux qu'il ne savait pas encore. Enfin, un jour arriva où Yoshiki dévoila au groupe ce sur quoi il travaillait en secret depuis quatre ans.

Personne, pas même Toshi qui pourtant passait la moitié de son temps avec lui, ne savait ce que c'était. Yoshiki était resté muet comme une tombe à toutes les questions qu'on avait pu lui poser. hide avait même essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez en le faisant boire mais il avait tellement voulu bien faire que Yoshiki s'était écroulé sur la table du bar sans avoir rien avoué. La seule chose qu ressemblait à peu près à une réponse avait été obtenue par Taiji, trois ans plus tôt par un Yoshiki excédé d'être ainsi harcelé. Il lui avait répondu sèchement :

- Vous ne saurez rien du tout jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver au bout de ce truc alors je ne dirai rien ! Fiche-moi la paix et dis aux autres d'en faire autant !

Depuis, les quatre musiciens refroidis avaient cessé leur enquête mais n'avaient pas oublié. Tout ceci fut raconté à Heath par Pata pendant qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés au studio en attendant Yoshiki. Le jeune homme aussi était curieux car ce serait sa première participation à une œuvre de X et il avait hâte de commencer.

Depuis la séance photo, hide avait changé d'attitude envers lui. Il ne se montrait pas plus amical mais faisait tout bonnement comme si Heath n'existait pas. Le jeune bassiste, au lieu de s'en contenter, en souffrait de plus en plus. L'attraction que hide exerçait sur lui était de plus en plus forte. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer chacune des mimiques de son visage et de l'écouter même s'il ne lui parlait pas. hide attirait tout le monde à lui même au sein du groupe. Bien que leader, Yoshiki lui demandait toujours conseil et quand hide n'était pas présent pour animer les rencontres de sa verve sarcastique et de son espièglerie, son absence se faisait toujours cruellement ressentir. Il était le feu follet qui alimentait l'énergie du groupe et Heath n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il finit par se dire tristement que l'ignorance était toujours préférable à une guerre déclarée.

Yoshiki arriva avec, sous le bras, un dossier étonnamment épais qu'il posa bruyamment sur

une chaise avec un sourire enthousiaste.

- Bon vous l'attendiez ! Le voilà mon projet !

Il ouvrit le dossier et Heath s'aperçut qu'il contenait des partitions. Toshi prit le paquet et le feuilleta en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Yo-chan ? Il y a de quoi faire au moins deux albums là-dedans !

- Oh non…dit Yoshiki sur un ton qui montrait qu'il s'amusait à les faire mariner. Seulement un album et, accrochez-vous bien, un album avec une seule chanson !

Quatre paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps. hide éteignit sa cigarette dans un cendrier, croisa les mains sous son menton et répéta d'une voix exagérément lente :

- Une- seule- chanson ?

Il pointa le dossier du doigt :

- Là dedans ? Grouille-toi de nous expliquer !

Yoshiki émit un rire bref :

- Bon allez j'arrête mon cirque…Cette chanson, les gars, est destinée à durer une demi-heure. Mais ce n'est pas un morceau ordinaire. Je veux qu'on le considère comme le manifeste de X. Il concentrera le meilleur dont nous soyons capables.

Heath sentit naître au creux de son estomac, un frémissement d'excitation comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'énorme se préparait Yoshiki poursuivit :

- J'ai passé quatre ans à l'écrire parce que je le modifiais sans cesse. Je voulais que ce truc scotche à son siège même le plus réfractaire à la musique !

- C'est quoi le titre ? voulut savoir hide.

- Art of Life.

Le guitariste sourit :

- Tout un programme…

Toshi fixait son meilleur ami avec admiration :

- Un morceau d'une demi-heure…Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé nous concocter comme merveille ?

- Vous allez voir !

Yoshiki reprit le dossier et distribua aux musiciens trois paquets de feuilles qui étaient les partitions pour les guitares et la basse. Pendant ce temps, Toshi lisait attentivement les paroles.

Un seul coup d'œil à sa partition apprit à Heath qu'il allait devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pour apprendre un aussi long morceau. Le niveau était également bien supérieur à ce qu'il jouait dans Media Youth. Mais loin de s'en effrayer, il se sentit stimulé comme jamais à la perspective de travailler sur un si gros projet. Plus loin, hide fredonnait tout bas la mélodie et Pata sortit de sa réserve habituelle pour dire à mi-voix :

- C'est vraiment un truc de fou Yoshiki ! C'est sûrement le meilleur morceau que tu aies jamais composé.

Toshi leva les yeux du feuillet des paroles et d'une voix émue :

- C'est magnifique…Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'épater.

Yoshiki lui adressa un sourire radieux et l'attrapa par son meilleur ami par le poignet :

- Viens, il faut que je te montre comment tu vas la chanter !

Il l'entraîna dans la salle d'enregistrement et s'assit au piano. Tout le groupe les suivit pour écouter.

- Ecoute bien la mélodie, recommanda Yoshiki à Toshi. Je veux savoir ce que ça donne quand tu la chantes. hide ? Tu vois la série d'arpèges au début de ta partition ? C'est toi qui ouvrira le morceau et ensuite je suivrai avec ça….

Il plaqua des notes douces et cristallines comme des gouttes de pluie.

- Tu commences là Toshi…

Il commença à jouer le chant et Toshi suivit attentivement en lisant les paroles. Heath se rapprocha de lui pour les lire par-dessus son épaule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait admirer le plus : la dextérité de Yoshiki qui jouait la chanson comme s'il l'avait faite toute sa vie, la beauté de la musique ou celle des paroles. Yoshiki faisait une fois de plus honneur au titre de « génie » qu'on lui décernait si souvent. La chanson était le long cri de souffrance d'une âme tourmentée, perdue entre le rêve et la réalité. Heath aurait bien voulu savoir à quel point cette chanson correspondait à Yoshiki car les sentiments étaient trop vrais pour n'avoir pas été ressentis. En fait, toutes les chansons de Yoshiki reflétaient le même genre d'émotions. Est-ce qu'il souffrait en permanence ? Quel drame avait-il vécu pour écrire toujours des paroles aussi profondément désespérées ?

Yoshiki s'interrompit à la fin du premier couplet et demanda à Toshi de chanter. La voix puissante de ce dernier s'éleva malheureusement coupée par une remarque de Yoshiki :

- Ton accent pose toujours autant de problèmes Toshi-chan !

- Oui je sais, soupira ce dernier. Et toute la chanson est en anglais, tu prends plaisir à me torturer ou quoi ?

- Mais non ! Je veux simplement que les paroles soient compréhensibles au plus grand nombre. Même si l'expérience aux Etats-Unis n'a pas été très concluante, je garde l'espoir de nous faire connaître en dehors du Japon !

Il fit une moue pensive et ajouta :

- Tu vois la phrase « I'll make you leave this life » ?

Il la rejoua sur le piano et insista sur l'avant-dernière note :

- Tu entends ? Il faut que tu montes plus que ça.

Il s'appuya des deux mains sur son siège en marmonnant :

- Je vais avoir du mal à t'expliquer comment j'imagine cette chanson…

- Tu pourrais la chanter, ce serait plus simple ! proposa Heath.

Yoshiki se gratta nerveusement la tête tandis que hide et Pata se mettaient à rire tout bas. Voyant cela, Heath comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise :

- Euh…ok j'ai rien dit…

- Yoshiki ne chante pas, lui dit Toshi en souriant.

- Jamais ! confirma hide en tirant la langue au pianiste.

- Il ne le ferait pas même si sa vie en dépendait ! renchérit Pata.

- Ah ? D'accord…

- Oui bon ça va ! s'écria Yoshiki. Ecoutez, ce que je propose c'est que, Pata, hide et Heath, vous rentriez chez vous pour bosser tout ça à tête reposée.

- Et moi ? dit Toshi.

Yoshiki se leva et lui passa un bras autour des épaules avec un grand sourire :

- Toi mon ami, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, j'aimerai que tu restes avec moi pour qu'on bosse ensemble !

- A tes ordres Yo-chan ! répondit le chanteur en faisait des yeux de chien battu à Pata et hide qui lui dire sur un ton de profonde compassion :

- Sois fort Toshi ! Si tu survis à ça, tu pourras résister à tout ! On appellera de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'il ne t'a pas tué au travail !

- Non mais c'est fini vous deux ? râla Yoshiki en resserrant possessivement son étreinte sur un Toshi qui riait. A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être un esclavagiste !

- Oh mais non, mais alors pas du tout ! répondit hide avec une expression insolente. Mais bon, t'as raison, on va arrêter là pour éviter de faire peur au p'tit !

Heath comprit au regard que hide lui adressa que «le p'tit » c'était lui. Il vit Pata se pincer l'arrête du nez d'un air las. Le bassiste, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la condescendance, prit cette appellation pour telle et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cependant, il ravala les mots acerbes qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche et fit à hide un sourire cripsé :

- Inutile d'être si prévenant avec moi ! Je n'ai que quatre ans de moins que toi et le boulot ne me fais pas peur !

- Ah oui ?- hide fit semblant d'être impressionné.- Le p'tit serait-il plus solide qu'il en a l'air ? Voilà qui est bien…

Heath fut traversé d'une sérieuse envie de lui coller une droite. A côté de lui, Pata semblait aussi très tendu et Heath devina que hide aurait droit à un nouveau sermon de sa part. De son côté, Yoshiki observait la scène, un sourcil levé et le visage fermé. Toshi paraissait gêné et intrigué par la froideur qui s'était soudain répandue dans la pièce.

Heath sentit que, s'il restait plus longtemps, il risquait soit d'étouffer soit de libérer des paroles qui risquaient d'avoir des effets désastreux sur l'ambiance au sein du groupe. Donc, il s'efforça de ravaler encore une fois sa mauvaise humeur et lança avec une insouciance feinte :

- Bon et bien moi j'y vais. A plus tout le monde !

Il prit son paquet de partitions et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI / **

Une fois de plus, Heath rentra chez lui avec les nerfs en boule. Le p'tit ?! Pour qui hide se prenait-il ? Il n'avait que quatre ans de plus que lui !

_S'il continue dans cette voie-là, groupe ou pas, il va comprendre que quand on me cherche, on me trouve ! _

Il tomba sur son lit :

_Ok du calme. Je ne revois pas cet imbécile avant jeudi et d'ici-là, j'ai du boulot. _

Il était taraudé par l'envie d'impressionner ses nouveaux collègues en arrivant à la prochaine réunion en ayant travaillé la totalité de sa partie d'_Art of Life_. De cette façon, il leur prouverait à tous, et en particulier à hide qu'il avait parfaitement sa place dans X.

Sans plus hésiter, il se mit à la tâche avec la ferme intention de ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'il aurait la force de tenir sa basse. Il travailla toute la journée jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit en prenant à peine le temps de grignoter quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais vers deux heures du matin, ses yeux qui voyaient flous et ses membres ankylosés lui signalèrent qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il se décida à faire une pause mais ne s'autorisa que quelques heures de repos. Il se remit au travail tôt le lendemain et passa encore la journée à travailler à grands renforts de tasses de thé. En milieu d'après-midi et grâce à sa bonne mémoire, il savait déjà par cœur la moitié du morceau. Mais il voulait l'apprendre _entièrement_ pour le lendemain et ce n'était pas ses doigts tremblants de fatigue qui allaient l'en empêcher. C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte. Il grogna de mécontentement et se leva péniblement avec des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'être resté assis sur le tapis de son salon. Par le Judas, il vit que c'était Saki et s'efforça de ravaler sa mauvaise humeur car il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle voulait. La jeune fille écarta les yeux lorsqu'il lui ouvrit :

- Heath ? Tu es malade ?

- Non pourquoi ? répondit-il avec surprise.

- Mais tu as vu la tête que t'as ?!

_Maintenant que j'y pense…Ca fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vue ma tête… _

Heath la fit entrer et alla jeter un œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il grimaça : effectivement, il n'était pas beau à voir ! Les yeux rouges et cernés, les cheveux hirsutes et même un début de barbe ! Saki apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et dit :

- Si tu n'es pas malade, il t'est arrivé quelque chose.

- Non, j'ai seulement eu beaucoup de travail.

Il ramena Saki dans le salon pour lui montrer le paquet de partitions qui s'étalait sur la table basse et lui expliqua ce que c'était.

- Fais attention quand même, ne te ruine pas la santé, s'inquiéta Saki.

- Mais non, c'est pas une nuit blanche qui me tuera !

Heath réalisa quand même qu'il était mort de faim ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après quarante-huit heures de quasi-jeûne. Il explora son frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de consistant en demandant à Saki :

- Alors quelles nouvelles ?

- Ca ne va pas fort dans le groupe en ce moment.

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans la voix de son amie que Heath se retourna avec une cuisse de poulet froide dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- La répétition s'est mal passée hier. Koji était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver un nouveau bassiste et que Ryu n'est vraiment pas très doué. Tomo et Dark se faisaient la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison. A un moment donné, tu es arrivé dans la conversation et Dark nous a raconté comment une fille t'avait demandé un autographe. Et tu sais quoi ? On dirait bien qu'il est jaloux.

- De quoi? s'étonna Heath assez naïvement.

- De toi ! Du fait que tu sois en passe de devenir célèbre ! Si tu avais entendu le ton de sa voix pendant son récit ! Un vrai persiflage ! On a tous compris qu'il était crevait de jalousie ! Il se foutait de toi en disant que tu avais réagi comme un empoté avec cette fille.

- C'est pas faux….

- Peut-être mais il m'a vraiment dégoûtée ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. Koji lui a dit que sa réaction était nulle et qu'il le décevait beaucoup. Ca a fini en dispute et…

Elle soupira en levant brièvement les mains avec lassitude :

- Dark s'est tiré…

Heath se frotta le visage en s'appuyant contre l'évier. Il était vraiment très, très fatigué….

- Et Tomo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Il n'a pas défendu Dark. Je crois qu'il commence à en avoir marre de lui.

- Putain…il ne manquerait plus que je sois responsable de la séparation de Media Youth…

- Oh non Heath ! s'écria Saki en posant affectueusement sa tête contre le bras du bassiste. Ne va surtout pas croire que c'est de ta faute. Dark est un crétin, nous venons tous juste d'en avoir la preuve.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, dit Heath, un de mes potes me déteste à cause de cette foutue histoire avec X !

Saki le regarda avec apitoiement :

- Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour te rebooster un peu.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, j'ai rendez-vous avec X.

Comme Saki n'avait plus rien à raconter, elle repartit pou laisser Heath se préparer tranquillement. Ce dernier se sentit revivre en sentant l'eau froide de la douche lui couler sur le corps. Il serait bien resté des heures comme ça mais il devait se dépêcher. Il se brossa les dents, se rasa et enfila un T-shirt à manches longues et un jean noir. Cette fois, il ne se maquilla pas ; pas le temps et pas envie. Baskets confortables aux pieds, il prit ses affaires, monta dans sa voiture et fila au studio.

A son arrivée, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir mauvaise mine. Toshi portait aussi les marques d'une longue nuit mais il lui sourit en lui disant bonjour. Assis par terre, Pata, guitare sur les genoux, avait l'air au bord de la somnolence. Heath devina du coin de l'œil que hide le détaillait de la tête aux pieds mais il l'ignora superbement. Les cinq musiciens commencèrent leur première séance de travail sur _Art of Life_.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Yoshiki était d'une humeur massacrante. Heath, qui n'avait pas encore vu ce côté-ci de son caractère, expérimenta pour la première fois l'une des célèbres colères du leader. Quel que fût son problème, Yoshiki avait l'air décidé à passer ses nerfs sur eux. Il ne cessa d'adresser des critiques acerbes à tout le monde d'une voix qui, de grave et douce, était devenue aigre et glaciale. Pourtant, Heath trouvait qu'en deux jours, ils avaient tous très bien travaillé. Pata et hide, qui savaient jouer en parfaite synchronisation, construisaient ensemble un déchaînement décoiffant de guitares. Toshi, qui devait avoir travaillé l'interprétation avec Yoshiki, procurait des frissons au jeune bassiste lorsqu'il commençait à chanter, sa voix atteignant une intensité stupéfiante. Malgré cela, Yoshiki trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire (« Pata ! Plus vite le tempo, tu retardes ! », « hide ! Cesse de faire le con et joue-moi ce passage sans faute une bonne fois pour toute ! », « Toshi bordel ! Je veux bien plus d'émotions que ça et fais gaffe à ta prononciation ! ») Et ils encaissèrent le choc pendant quatre heures, les plus longues de la vie de Heath. Le jeune bassiste échappait au plus gros de l'orage pour la simple raison que Yoshiki se préoccupait surtout des guitares et du chant ce jour-là. Intimidé par son colérique leader, il ne bougeait pas de sa place et sentait l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus explosive. hide, Pata et Toshi supportaient les critiques avec un stoïcisme qui devenait de plus en plus fragile au fil des heures. Lequel craquerait le premier ?

Heath n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler dans de telles conditions, avec un leader à la limite de l'effrayant. Toute cette tension eut pour résultat de le crisper et de le perturber dans son jeu. Pour ne rien arranger, le léger mieux qu'il avait ressenti après sa douche disparut et la fatigue lui retomba lourdement dessus comme une chape de plomb. Il avait le sentiment que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre ces deux derniers jours, fuyait son cerveau note après note. En plus, Yoshiki n'hésitait pas à leur faire reprendre inlassablement le même passage tant qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Epuisé, Heath eut l'impression de s'abrutir Il n'arriva plus à se concentrer et fit de plus en plus de fautes. Dans le même temps, les autres et surtout hide, arrivèrent au bout de leur patience et commencèrent à signifier à Yoshiki qu'il était insupportable ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la mauvaise ambiance. A un moment, Yoshiki voulut qu'ils jouent tous les cinq, un passage qu'ils avaient travaillé instrument par instrument. Heath le connaissait très bien mais là, il était au bout du rouleau. Les doigts gourds et la tête lourde, il se crut sur le point de s'endormir sur place. Et brusquement, la voix de Yoshiki tonna :

- Nom de Dieu, Heath qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu as glandé depuis la dernière fois ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre un débutant !

Un coup de massue sur la tête n'aurait pas choqué autant le jeune homme qui sentit une coulée glaciale se répandre dans ses veines. Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre mais à côté de lui, une autre voix s'écria :

- Ferme-là Yoshiki !

Toshi et hide jetèrent un regard surpris à Pata, qui était sorti de sa réserve habituelle pour prononcer ces mots. Toujours assis au même endroit qu'au début de la répétition, il assénait à Yoshiki d'une voix dure qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

- Ca fait quatre heures qu'on travaille comme des malades ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est tous crevés ? Arrête un peu de nous parler comme à des chiens et surtout fous la paix à Heath parce qu'il a bien bossé !

hide prit le relais en se débarrassant de sa guitare :

- Moi en tout cas, j'en ai marre ! Si t'es de mauvais poil, c'est ton problème mais ne te venge pas sur nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus aujourd'hui ? On n'en peut plus et la voix de Toshi commence à partir en vrille ! T'en mourras pas si on continue demain !

- Ouais c'est ça, moi aussi j'en ai marre de vous ! maugréa Yoshiki, furieux se voir ainsi mouché. Faites ce que vous voulez !

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Un long silence s'établit après son départ. Heath avait l'impression de s'effriter de l'intérieur : encore une dispute de groupe dont il était à l'origine…Tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis plusieurs jours à cause de X, de hide, de la jalousie de Dark et de son travail acharné sur _Art of Life, _l'écrasa. Incapable de supporter davantage l'atmosphère irrespirable du studio, il se leva avec brusquerie.

- Ca va Heath ? voulut savoir Toshi avec un regard plein de sollicitude.

- Très bien ! répliqua sèchement le bassiste avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air…Il se réfugia sur l'espèce de balcon étroit qui se trouvait à leur étage. Là, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, face à la vitre de la rambarde à travers laquelle il ne voyait que la façade grise de l'immeuble d'en face.

Sa poitrine oppressée l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il se força à prendre des grandes inspirations en fouillant maladroitement la poche de son jean à la recherche de son briquet et de ses Caster Mild. Quand il s'alluma une cigarette, il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient violemment et soudain, un sanglot lui brisa la gorge. Il jeta rageusement sa cigarette et son briquet par-dessus le balcon, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer des larmes d'épuisement. Sa gorge et sa poitrine le serraient douloureusement et il était incapable de se relever, cloué sans forces sur le sol. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Caché dans ses bras, il passa plusieurs minutes à sangloter, libérant tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de contenir.

Brusquement, il sursauta lorsqu'une main ferme mais chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule. Qui était là ? Qui l'avait vu dans cet état ? Il se dégagea dans un réflexe de fierté blessée et cria sans relever la tête :

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Je crois que tu as besoin de parler…

Cette voix posée et calme…c'était Pata. C'était toujours mieux que Yoshiki ou hide. Heath s'obligea à stopper ses pleurs et lui jeta un coup d'œil raide par-dessus son bras. Le guitariste était accroupi près de lui avec un air serein sur le visage. Il attendait patiemment que Heath se calme. Le jeune homme tourna son visage de l'autre côté et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Puis il se redressa lentement, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la vue déprimante en face de lui :

- Je suppose que je te fais pitié ?demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

Pata s'assit à son tour contre le mur, la tête tournée dans la même direction que Heath et il poursuivit tranquillement :

- Tu sais, tu ne dois t'inquiéter de ce que t'as dit Yoshiki. Il a un peu passé les bornes mais il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- C'est toujours comme ça vos séances de travail ?

Pata soupira :

- Non heureusement ! Mais Yoshik est quelqu'un d'assez…compliqué. Ce genre de coups de colères, on s'y est habitué.

- Ah bon ? commenta Heath avec incrédulité. Tu vas me faire croire que ses crises n'ont jamais provoqué de problèmes sérieux ?

- Si…- la voix de Pata se teinta de mélancolie- la dernière en date, ça a été le départ de Taiji.

Heath se figea. Allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions ? Mais Pata se releva en déclarant :

- Tu as besoin d'un petit remontant ! Allons boire un coup !

- Mais la répèt ?

- C'est fichu pour aujourd'hui. On va laisser Yoshiki calmer ses nerfs, je parie que Toshi est déjà en train de lui parler. Quant à hide, il est déjà parti. Alors on y va ?

Il lui tendit la main en signe d'invitation. Heath hésita une demi seconde puis saisit cette aide inattendue qui s'offrait à lui. Pata l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna hors des locaux du label. L'esprit embrouillé d'avoir craqué, Heath le suivit un pas en arrière en cachant ses yeux rouges sous ses lunettes de soleil. Pata lui demanda :

- Ca ne te dérange pas de marcher un peu ? Je connais un bar sympa pas loin d'ici.

Heath répondit par un signe de tête. Il était tellement vidé que l'endroit où ils allaient lui était indifférent du moment qu'on y fût au calme. Il ne décocha pas un mot et suivit son guide comme un automate. Ils finirent par entrer dans un tout petit bistrot presque vide. Pata était sûrement un habitué des lieux car le patron le salua avec familiarité :

- Salut Pat' ! Un Jack Daniel comme d'hab' ?

- Ouais et toi Heath tu prends quoi ?

- Euh..une bière pour moi..

- Ca roule ! dit le patron.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent au fond de la salle. Heath s'appuya sur ses coudes à la table et bailla longuement dans ses mains sous l'œil attentif du guitariste :

- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…

- Je sais, marmonna Heath. J'ai pratiquement pas dormi depuis deux jours parce que j'ai essayé d'apprendre entièrement le morceau.

A sa grande consternation, Pata se mit à rire :

- C'est vrai ?! Mais Heath, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! Même Yoshiki n'aurait pas pu te demander d'abattre un boulot pareil !

- Oui, soupira Heath, mais je voulais….pffff laisse tomber…

De guerre lasse, sa tête tomba pitoyablement sur ses bras croisés. Inutile d'aggraver son cas en avouant qu'il avait fait tout ça pour les impressionner et se faire accepter. Quand Heath considérait le résultat, il avait plutôt envie de se jeter sous un train. Pata le secoua gentiment par l'épaule :

- Dire que Yoshiki a insinué que tu n'avais rien fichu… mais je te répète qu'il a dit ça sur un coup de tête. Tu verras que tout ira mieux quand il sera de meilleure humeur. Il est toujours désolé après s'être emporté comme ça.

Heath releva la tête car leurs boissons leur furent apportées. Mais même la fraîcheur de la bière ne parvint pas à dissiper la morosité du bassiste.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? demanda-t-il soudain à Pata.

Pata prit le temps de siroter son whisky avant de répondre :

- Ca fait un moment que je t'observe. Ne le prends pas mal, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu t'adaptais bien au groupe mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas fort et je sais pourquoi. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux venir me voir si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

Comme c'était réconfortant à entendre ! Et pourtant, Heath ne put s'empêcher de rester méfiant ; pouvait-il se confier à Pata sans risques ? Ce dernier dut comprendre son hésitation car il s'adossa à la banquette en moleskine et ajouta :

- Je sais, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps…

- Le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses que je devrais savoir et qu'on ne me dit pas, déclara Heath en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Il me manque…une clé qui pourrait me permettre de vous comprendre et de m'intégrer. Pour être tout à fait franc, depuis que je suis là, c'est vous quatre ensemble et moi la pièce rapportée !

Voilà, c'était dit. Au fond, il était soulagé car maintenant, on allait pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet. Pata, toujours aussi zen, hocha la tête :

- C'est ce que j'avais pressenti. On n'a pas été très chics sur ce coup-là.

Heath serra les poings. Puisqu'il était lancé, autant poser les questions jusqu'au bout :

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu répondes à ça : quel problème hide a-t-il avec moi ? Tu sais de quoi je parle…

Il se garda bien de préciser qu'il avait espionné leur conversation. Il était curieux de savoir si Pata allait être franc ou faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Pata rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière avec une mine ennuyée :

- Je sais bien qu'il n'arrête pas de te chercher. Je vais t'expliquer mais c'est une longue histoire. Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir.

- Oui parce que je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol ! J'étais prêt à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure l'autre jour !

Le guitariste l'observa avec un léger étonnement et dit :

- hide n'a rien contre toi personnellement. La racine du problème, c'est le départ de Taiji.

- Encore ? Taiji est à l'origine de bons nombres de mes problèmes ces derniers temps ! Raconte-moi un peu son départ.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Taiji ne supportait plus la façon de travailler de Yoshiki. C'était quelqu'un de très franc, un type formidable avec une forte tête. Lui et Yoshiki se prenaient souvent le bec, l'un étant aussi têtu que l'autre. Musicalement, leurs goûts ne s'accordaient plus car Taiji voulait rester dans le hard-rock alors que Yoshiki voulait évoluer vers quelque chose de plus mélodique. Bref…Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz depuis des années. Et début Août, il y a eu la dispute de trop, plus violente que les autres. Je ne les avais jamais entendu crier comme ça. Toshi, hide et moi sommes intervenus pour les séparer. Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi tandis que Toshi s'occupait de Yoshiki et hide de Taiji. Mais le lendemain, hide m'a appelé de bonne heure, complètement affolé, pour me dire que Taiji et Yoshiki s'étaient battus et que Yoshiki avait viré Taiji du groupe.

Il fit une pause arrosée d'une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Heath avec intérêt.

- Apparemment, Taiji est allé voir Yoshiki chez lui pour vider la dispute et ça a dégénéré. Yoshiki avait la lèvre pétée et Taiji, un œil poché. C'est presque comique quand je le dis comme ça mais je te jure que ça a été un sale moment pour nous tous.

Pata s'était assombri. Heath écoutait de toutes ses oreilles ses détails que les fans mouraient d'envie de connaître.

- Vous avez essayé de les réconcilier ?

Pata eut un rire amer :

- On a essayé mais pas moyen de faire entendre raison à ces deux têtes de pioches ! Comme Taiji ne remettait plus les pieds au studio, je suis allé le voir puis ensuite, j'ai essayé de raisonner Yoshiki. Taiji n'avait pas vraiment l'air plus affecté que ça par son renvoi. Il était si furieux qu'il clamait qu'il serait parti de toutes manières. C'était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus blairer Yoshiki. Même son de cloche chez notre leader ! Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rappeler Taiji maintenant que la rupture était consommée. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour les derniers concerts au Tokyo Dome?

- Ca a été un putain de sketch ! Taiji ne voulait pas y aller. Il a fallu qu'on s'y mette à trois pour le persuader de venir car nous ne pouvions pas faire ces concerts sans lui. Finalement, il a accepté de venir à condition de ne pas voir Yoshiki jusqu'au dernier moment. Il a répété de son coté et le jour venu, il a débarqué en tenue de scène dix minutes avant le début du concert.

Heath vit un sourire ironique se dessiner sur le visage de Pata :

- Yoshiki a été infâme…Le dernier soir, alors que Taiji faisait ses adieux au public, il l'a pris dans ses bras comme s'il était triste de son départ. Plus tard, Taiji m'a dit qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de lui casser la figure. Je peux comprendre…hide a été particulièrement écoeuré par ce geste. Il pleurait vraiment _lui_ !

- Il aimait bien Taiji ?

- C'était son meilleur ami.

Heath commençait à entrevoir la teneur du problème. Pata, qui semblait fatigué de parler, commanda déjà un autre verre de whisky alors que Heath avait à peine touché à sa bière. Croisant les bras, Pata poursuivit :

- Je ne veux pas te faire croire que Yoshiki est un salaud car c'est loin d'être le cas. C'est un mec bien et un très grand artiste. Mais comme tous les génies, il a un caractère difficile. Il manque de patience, il veut toujours que tout soit parfait et quand il s'agit de musique, il ne supporte pas les obstacles. C'est parfois dur de le suivre mais on lui pardonne toujours parce qu'en dehors de ça, c'est un ami précieux.

- Alors vous avez tous pris parti pour lui en fin de compte ?

- Pas vraiment, nous aurions tellement préféré que ça ne finisse pas comme ça. Mais il nous a été impossible d'arranger les choses. Je trouvais que Yoshiki exagérait et je ne me suis pas gêné pour le lui dire mais que pouvais-je faire de plus alors qu'il avait pris sa décision ? D'un autre côté, je dois avouer que l'ambiance s'est considérablement améliorée depuis. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ce groupe pour deux personnalités aussi fortes. Mais celui qui a le plus souffert, c'est hide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Même si Taiji était son meilleur ami, il partage aussi un lien très fort avec Yoshiki. Alors il s'est retrouvé déchiré entre les deux. Il a espéré jusqu'à la fin qu'ils finiraient par trouver un terrain d'entente car il ne voulait surtout pas être obligé de prendre parti. Ce choix douloureux lui a été épargné mais il a été très affecté par le départ de Taiji. Et, en dépit de son amitié pour Yoshiki, il a du mal à lui pardonner d'avoir jeté son meilleur ami de cette manière. Il lui a été d'autant plus pénible que Yoshiki s'occupe aussi vite de remplacer Taiji.

- Ca y est, on en arrive à moi…commenta Heath sans entrain.

Pata lui sourit :

- On a vu trois bassistes avant toi et à chaque fois, hide leur a dit sans ménagement qu'ils pouvaient repartir et cela sans même consulter Yoshiki. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire capoter les auditions en se montrant très désagréable. Yoshiki pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pour lui, personne n'était assez bien pour remplacer Taiji. Je crois que c'était aussi sa façon de se venger de Yoshiki en essayant de lui faire admettre la connerie qu'il avait faite en se débarrassant d'un bassiste irremplaçable. Ensuite, tu es arrivé…

- Mais justement, l'interrompit Heath en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il s'est montré bizarre avec moi, il ne m'a pas pourri mon audition. Comment ça se fait ?

- Sais pas…dit Pata, le nez dans son nouveau verre de whisky. Moi aussi, ça m'a surpris et je lui en ai parlé mais hide est muet comme une tombe sur ce sujet. Peut-être qu'en réalisant que tu étais meilleur que les amateurs qui t'avaient précédés, il t'as laissé ta chance. Il ne voulait pas non plus saboter X !

Mais tout cela n'était pas logique pour Heath qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête :

- Mais alors _pourquoi_ il s'amuse à me faire chier depuis que je suis avec vous ?!

Pata lui jeta un regard comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop énervé. Puis il expliqua en choisissant ses mots :

- J'ai parlé à hide pour lui dire qu'il allait trop loin avec toi. D'après le peu de choses qu'il m'a raconté, il te teste.

- Il QUOI ?! s'écria Heath dont les yeux s'allumèrent.

- C'est son mot : il te teste. Il faut que tu saches plusieurs choses à propos de hide. Il est très entier, très franc, même quand il s'agit de blesser quelqu'un. Pour lui, faire partie de X demande du caractère et une sacrée résistant à cause de la vie de dingues que l'on mène.

Il ne supporte pas les gens faibles et sans consistance, les bénis-oui-oui et ceux qui s'écrasent. Pour ce genre de mecs, il n'est pas enclin à la pitié. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Taiji dont la personnalité indomptable ressemblait à la sienne.

- Et moi je fais partie des larves c'est ça ? Juste parce que je n'ouvre pas ma gueule au moindre prétexte ?

Pata secoua légèrement la tête :

- hide ne t'a pas encore rangé dans ce lot. Il t'a laissé entrer dans le groupe pour ton talent ok ? Mais quand il t'a vu aussi timide, aussi discret, il t'a soupçonné de ne pas avoir la carrure qu'il fallait pour supporter la vie de star. C'est pour ça qu'il veut te tester. Il m'a dit que plus tu te montres timide et plus il a envie de t'embêter pour voir comment tu réagis.

Il voulut sourire pour dédramatiser l'histoire mais il se ravisa devant la mine ombrageuse de Heath.

- Il veut voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Tu sais, tu aurais dû lui donner ce coup de poing. Cet enquiquineur aurait eu sa réponse.

- Je vais y penser tiens…marmonna Heath en se mordant les lèvres. Si c'est ce qu'il attend… Et qui est au courant de son test à la con ?

- Seulement moi. Je n'approuve pas du tout cette façon de faire d'ailleurs. Plus je te vois et plus je me rends compte que hide s'est trompé sur toi car tu n'es ni lâche ni soumis. Tu es seulement quelqu'un de réservé et ta timidité est bien naturelle dans ta situation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

- Montre à hide qu'il n'arrivera pas à te déstabiliser. Résiste-lui et n'hésite pas à lui répondre au lieu de te contenir. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais c'est dans le conflit ouvert que tu gagneras son respect et peut-être même son amitié.

Heath était tellement indigné par toutes ces révélations qu'il en oublia momentanément toute l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour hide. Il fit une grimace de dédain :

- Son amitié ? Je ne suis pas sûr de la vouloir après tout ça…

Pata le regarda avec un léger sourire comme s'il venait de dire une petite bêtise d'enfant.

- Tu aurais tort car l'amitié de hide est quelque chose de très difficile à obtenir. Une fois qu'il te l'a donné, il est prêt à tout pour toi et tu peux être certain qu'il ne te trahira jamais.

Heath baissa les yeux sur son verre comme s'il était très intéressé par le liquide doré et mousseux qui s'y trouvait. Tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait apporté l'éclairage qu'il lui manquait et lui redonnait le courage et l'envie de se battre. Il sourit, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures :

- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je sais enfin ce que je dois faire.

- Y' a pas de quoi ! répondit chaleureusement son vis-à-vis. Et si tu veux bien, je vais te donner un coup de main à partir de maintenant. Tu verras, tu finiras par te sentir à l'aise quand tu auras appris à connaître Yoshiki, Toshi et hide. En plus, je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre ! T'en penses quoi ?

Heath répondit avec une chaleur joyeuse au cœur :

- Je suis d'accord !

Une franche poignée de main vint sceller le début de cette nouvelle amitié.

**Youpiiiii ! Enfin un soutien pour ce pauvre Heath ! Je trouvais que Pata était le mieux placé pour voler à son secours parce que, quand on les voit sur scène, ils ont l'air hyper complices : toujours fourrés ensemble ! **

**Petite question : Vous pensez quoi de Saki ? Elle est : - super ?**

**- Elle vous énerve ?**

**- Elle sert à rien ?**

**- Autre chose ? **

**J'espère que les explications de Pata sont assez claires ! Pour ce qui est des circonstances du départ de Taiji, ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça et ses liens avec hide n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux que vous verrez décrits dans cette fic. Mais je n'ai appris ces détails que très récemment du coup j'ai préféré tout laisser comme ça. **

**Pour les critiques, compliments, lancer de tomates et compagnie, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :p **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII/**

Après cette longue discussion, Heath eut l'impression de prendre un nouveau départ. Le lendemain, Yoshiki s'excusa auprès d'eux de son sale caractère et proposa que l'on reprenne sur de nouvelles bases. Le bassiste, qui avait récupéré de sa fatigue, put montrer à Yoshiki le fruit de son travail acharné pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien d'un débutant. Le leader, encore plus mortifié de l'avoir insulté pour rien le prit à part pour travailler avec lui sur quelques modifications qui lui étaient venues pendant la nuit. Ce fut l'occasion pour Heath de découvrir que Yoshiki n'était pas si fermé que ça à l'avis des autres car il put apporter ses propres arrangements.

Pata et Heath ne tardèrent pas à devenir de vrais amis. Le petit pub près du studio devint presque leur deuxième résidence tellement ils prirent l'habitude d'y venir boire un verre. Bien que Pata n'eût que vingt-sept ans, Heath trouvait chez lui une maturité et un calme qui le rendait plus âgé. Et de fait, Pata agissait avec lui à la fois comme un père et comme un grand frère. Tous les deux étaient également timides et réservés. Heath découvrit très vite les deux principaux défauts de Pata. Le premier était plutôt drôle : Pata était aussi flemmard qu'un gros chat. Jamais énervé, jamais excité par quoi que ce soit, on le trouvait le plus souvent assis, une canette de bière à la main ou en train de gratter de sa guitare avec un regard somnolent. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre une voiture sur un trottoir, sa réserve d'énergie ne semblait pas suffisante pour le faire tenir debout plus de dix minutes. Il finissait toujours par s'accroupir dans la fameuse pose « yakuza », cigarette au coin des lèvres, supportant nonchalamment les remarques moqueuses de ses camarades. **(1)**

Le deuxième était un peu plus inquiétant : il buvait énormément. Heath était souvent stupéfait de le voir descendre une bouteille entière de whisky à lui tout seul. Une fois ivre, Pata devenait taciturne et, affalé sur la table, ne répondait plus que par monosyllabes. Il tenait malgré tout assez bien l'alcool pour rentrer seul chez lui et reparaître le lendemain sans la moindre gueule de bois. Un soir, les deux amis firent le pari stupide de celui qui tiendrait l'alcool le plus longtemps. Après quatre verres de whisky, Heath roula sous la table, secoué par une incontrôlable crise de rire. Pata, qui était encore loin de sa limite, le ramena chez lui, le coucha avant d'aller s'endormir comme une masse dans le salon. Le lendemain, Heath passa la matinée à vomir ses tripes avec un mal de tête carabiné pendant que Pata, frais comme une rose, se moquait gentiment de lui :

- Petite nature va !

Heath, la mine froissée, accroché à la cuvette des toilettes, gémissait comme un agonisant :

- Ooooooh…plus jamais une telle cuite, plus jamais…

Quand il n'y avait ni répétitions, ni sorties, Heath était tellement occupé à travailler les anciens morceaux de X et _Art of Life_ qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'aller voir ses amis. Il s'arrangea quand même pour passer à leur local, ne voulant pas leur donner l'impression qu'il les abandonnait. Il y trouva Saki, Koji et Dark. Ce dernier l'accueillit froidement :

- Tiens mais qui voilà ? Tu ne nous as pas encore oubliés toi ?

Heath le regarda de travers et rétorqua :

- T'es vraiment con tu sais ? Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu sois jaloux mais arrête ton cirque !

- Moi jaloux ?! Mais tu te donnes trop d'importance mon vieux ! C'est toi qu'on ne voit presque plus ! Tu as sans doute trop d'autographes à signer !

Heath resta bouche bée devant une telle stupidité :

- Vraiment c'est…minable…

Dark prit un air dégoûté avant de quitter le local sans plus de cérémonies. Les deux autres ne firent rien pour le retenir, à la fois révoltés mais impuissants. Triste et déçu de l'attitude de Dark, Heath leur dit :

- Désolé les amis, je suis très occupé en ce moment mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous oublie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mec ! dit Koji en lui serrant la main. On n'est pas comme l'autre idiot ! Tu sais que ça se passe mal entre lui et Tomo ?

- Je sais, ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

Saki répondit avec mauvaise humeur :

- Pas du tout, Tomo en a ras-le-bol de son attitude comme nous tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Dark puisse être aussi chiant.

Pour Heath, la jalousie de Dark était tellement méprisable et décevante qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Tant pis, il avait trop de choses à faire pour aussi s'occuper de la crétinerie des autres.

Bientôt, il eut droit à son premier passage télé à _Hey Hey Hey Music Champ. _Dans le bus, il s'assit au fond avec Pata tandis que Toshi, hide et Yoshiki se mettaient devant et discutaient entre eux. Pata n'était vraiment pas emballé par l'émission. Il n'aimait pas les interviews car il trouvait les questions des journalistes stupides et il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer profondément tandis que Yoshiki et hide, plus à l'aise, amusaient la galerie. Heath, lui, était nerveux à l'idée de passer à la télé. En chemin, il raconta à Pata ses ennuis avec Dark et le guitariste répondit tranquillement :

- Tu sais, ça fait partie des risques malheureusement…Il arrive souvent que l'on perde des amis en devenant célèbre. Mais si tu vas lui parler…

- Non ! déclara fermement Heath, qu'il se démerde, je n'ai rien fait de mal moi…

Il achevait à peine sa phrase qu'il vit débarquer hide. Le guitariste, sourire aux lèvres et sans aucune gêne, se glissa dans la conversation :

- Pourquoi tu râles Heath ? T'es stressé ? T'as prévenu ta maman pour qu'elle enregistre ?

Le bassiste sentit aussitôt la moutarde lui monter au nez et répondit du tac au tac :

- C'est la tienne que tu devrais prévenir parce que si tu continues, ce seront les dernières images de son fils avec un nez encore droit !

Yoshiki, Toshi et Pata le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des melons mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait soudé son regard à celui de hide, dont les yeux se mirent à étinceler.

_Il a des yeux magnifiques… _

Heath se crispa imperceptiblement : il était cinglé de penser à ça maintenant ! Un sourire provoquant se dessina sur les lèvres de hide qui se pencha légèrement vers lui. Toute la colère de Heath en fut soufflée, remplacée par le désir sourd ne plus jamais détacher son regard de ce visage d'elfe farceur atrocement attirant. La respiration suspendue, il ne bougeait plus un cil. A mi-voix, hide susurra :

- Le p'tit sait se défendre on dirait ? Trop mignon…

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça…dit Heath, les lèvres sèches.

Il avait envie de se rapprocher encore. Pourquoi avait-il si chaud tout à coup ? Comme au ralenti, il vit hide incliner la tête sur le côté et avancer la main vers son visage pour effleurer l'une des mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. Un sursaut dans sa poitrine… Le sourire de hide s'accentua et il lança d'un coup :

- Ok !

D'un mouvement qui parut au bassiste presque instantané, il se redressa et retourna à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heath mit plusieurs secondes à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, Yoshiki disait quelque chose à hide qui avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement et Toshi et Pata, apparemment très amusés, levaient les pouces vers lui en murmurant : « Bien répondu ! »

Heath trouva l'enregistrement de l'émission assez soporifique, le présentateur s'adressant surtout à Yoshiki. A côté, Pata et hide tiraient exprès une tête d'enterrement comme pour bien montrer qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Au bout d'un moment, le présentateur s'adressa à Heath et lui posa beaucoup de questions auxquelles il répondit avec simplicité sous les regards bienveillants de Pata et Toshi.

- Alors c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il à Yoshiki.

- Oui et je ne le regrette pas, répondit le leader avec un clin d'œil au bassiste. Heath est un garçon bourré de talents et je suis content de l'avoir avec nous.

Heath en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Cet éloge public valait tout l'or du monde pour le « nouveau » qu'il était encore. La joie dans le cœur, il s'installa sur scène avec les autres pour jouer _Blue Blood_ devant un parterre de fans en furie. C'était sa première confrontation avec le public de X et il fut impressionné par les hurlements suraigus des fans de Yoshiki (les plus bruyants !) Comme sa timidité l'empêchait d'aller vers le public, il resta sagement à sa place, non loin de Pata qui lui adressait sans cesse des sourires complices. A un moment donné, Toshi vint près de lui et l'entraîna dans un headbang décoiffant en faisant semblant de jouer de la guitare. Puis il se remit à chanter, un bras passé autour des épaules du bassiste qui finit par se sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Une foule surexcitée les attendait de pied ferme à l'extérieur. Heath, à moitié écrasé et bousculé de partout, vit hide faire plein de grimaces et de signes à la foule qui cria de plus belle. Au passage, le guitariste attrapait les peluches et les petits cadeaux qu'on lui tendait.

Une armée de gardes du corps entourait étroitement le groupe pour l'aider rejoindre le bus. Sur sa droite, Heath entendit soudain crier son nom. Il se tourna et repérera un groupe de filles que son regard rendit presque folles :

- Il est trop beau ! glapirent-elles sans la moindre gêne en agitant les mains dans sa direction.

Flatté, il leur sourit mais n'eut que le temps de répondre par le même geste car son garde du corps l'attrapa par les épaules et le fourra dans le bus. Toshi était assis sur une des banquettes avec cinq ou six lettres de fans glanées au hasard. Il demanda gaiement à Heath :

- Alors que penses-tu de ton premier bain de foule ?

Un peu étourdi, Heath grimpa sur la banquette en face du chanteur et regarda, à travers la vitre teintée, la foule grouillante :

- C'est complètement dingue…J'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel.

Là-dessus, hide déboula en tirant Yoshiki et Pata par la main :

- Allez tout le monde ! cria-t-il. On salut les gens !!

Il monta sur la table en formica qui se trouvait entre les banquettes, abaissa la vitre et se pencha par la fenêtre si impétueusement que Toshi l'attrapa par la taille de peur qu'il ne tombe. L'apparition de hide provoqua une telle montée d'excitation dans la foule que Heath crut que les fans allaient finir par prendre le bus d'assaut. En tout cas, si jamais quelqu'un réussissait à attraper hide, il serait aussitôt avalé par cette marée humaine ! Mais ce dernier, loin de se faire autant de soucis, tendit les bras vers toutes ces mains qui cherchaient à le toucher et lança vers le ciel un long cri sauvage…

Les semaines passèrent. Les concerts n'étant pas prévu pour tout de suite, une certaine routine reposante s'installa ce qui permit à Heath de s'habituer encore plus facilement à sa nouvelle vie. Il partageait son temps entre le studio et les sorties avec Pata auxquelles se joignaient parfois les autres. hide avait nettement modifié son comportement depuis le moment où Heath l'avait rembarré. Il avait cessé de l'appeler « le p'tit » et se montrait toujours taquin mais de façon moins agressive. Pourtant, Heath sentait bien que la communication ne passait toujours pas et il désespérait de trouver le moyen de briser la glace définitivement. De plus, hide le déstabilisait toujours autant et il ne savait jamais par quel bout le prendre.

Deux mois après son arrivée, Heath pouvait dire qu'il appréciait vraiment sa situation et croisait les doigts pour que ses galères du début soient bien terminées. Il apprit plus de choses sur Toshi et Yoshiki, hide restant toujours un mystère ambulant pour lui.

Yoshiki impressionnait toujours Heath par l'immensité de son talent et son charisme. Extrêmement sensible et intelligent, mais aussi très instable, Yoshiki pouvait passer d'une humeur à une autre en quelques secondes ce qui le rendait imprévisible. Mais au-delà de la figure du leader intransigeant, Heath voyait quelque fois transparaître une souffrance larvée dont il ne pouvait deviner l'origine.

Toshi, c'était la gentillesse incarnée. Heath avait développé une solide complicité avec cet homme au grand cœur et à la voix d'or et avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir à quel point il avait su rester un homme simple en dépit de son énorme popularité. En effet, sous ses dehors de rock-star, Toshi n'était pas prétentieux pour deux sous. Il s'habillait au quotidien comme n'importe qui et aimait se promener incognito dans la rue. Si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, il discutait avec la personne en toute simplicité comme s'il croisait un ami. hide et Yoshiki le taquinaient parfois en disant qu'il se comportait comme un beauf avec ses T-shirts de vacancier et sa casquette mais au fond, ils aimaient beaucoup le paradoxe qu'il représentait ; cet homme si normal et si humain, possédait une voix surnaturelle capable de remuer le cœur des plus récalcitrants à la musique.

Le dix octobre, les X fêtèrent l'anniversaire du chanteur dans un grand restaurant. Les convives disposaient d'une petite salle privée, très pratique pour manger et chahuter entre amis. Et du chahut, il y en eut ! hide, en très grande forme, se lança dans une imitation de Toshi à mourir de rire : ses cris suraigus sur scène, sa manie de toujours s'appuyer d'un pied sur quelque chose, les conversations qu'il était capable de tenir avec une salle entière, l'habitude qu'il avait de se plier en deux pendant qu'il chantait…rien ne fut épargné à Toshi qui faillit s'étouffer avec ses sushis à force de rire. hide savait prendre des mimiques comme pas un avec son visage expressif et Heath riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

Ensuite, la joyeuse bande, passablement éméchée, voulut prendre le métro en direction d'une boîte de nuit. Il était une heure du matin et il n'y avait qu'eux dans le compartiment. Toshi, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'ivresse, commençait à délirer sérieusement en riant pour un rien et en se mettant à parler anglais avec un accent à couper au couteau ! Puis, au bout de dix minutes, le silence se fit et pour cause ! Les très rares voyageurs à prendre le métro entre trois heures et quatre heures du matin, eurent la surprise de découvrir cinq hommes profondément endormis, aux accoutrements étranges. On dut les prendre pour des clochards car personne n'alla les réveiller. **(2)**

Vers cinq heures, Heath émergea et ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venaient cette sensation de déplacement et le ronronnement continu qu'il entendait. Il cligna des yeux, gêné par les néons et se rappela brusquement où il était et ce qui s'était passé en voyant les mines réprobatrices que lui lançaient des hommes en costumes qui partaient travailler.

Devant lui, Yoshiki, Toshi et Pata dormaient comme des bienheureux, dans des positions inconfortables sur leurs sièges étroits. Heath voulut redresser sa nuque et son dos douloureux et s'aperçut qu'un poids reposait sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et crut que son cœur s'arrêtait en découvrant que hide avait glissé sur le côté et dormait contre lui. Le jeune homme voyait par au-dessus son bob multicolore d'où dépassaient quelques filaments écarlates. Beaucoup de voyageurs du métro leur lançaient des coups d'oeils appuyés suffisamment clairs sur ce qu'ils étaient en train d'imaginer. Le réflexe naturel aurait été de se dépêcher de redresser hide dans une position décente et de le réveiller mais Heath n'était pas vraiment pressé de le faire. Il était bien là, encore dans le coton, avec ce corps doux blottit contre lui… Mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il pensa que hide serait sûrement affreusement gêné de se réveiller comme ça. Ils avaient déjà du mal à trouver la bonne connexion entre eux alors cela n'allait rien arranger ! Aussi, Heath se résolut à le prendre délicatement par les épaules pour le redresser. hide, le visage tourné vers lui, ne broncha pas. C'était bien la première fois que Heath le voyait aussi calme et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était irrésistible avec ses traits paisibles.

_Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je dois être encore ivre… _

Il s'administra quelques gifles mentales et murmura au guitariste :

- hide ?

Il le prit par le bras et le secoua légèrement :

- hide ? Réveille-toi…

Les paupières de hide tressaillirent. Il émit un profond soupir et ouvrit des yeux embrumés. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir et dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Heath ?

Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils :

- C'qu'on fout là tous les cinq ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? On a fêté l'anniversaire de Toshi et on a prit le métro complètement bourrés. On s'est endormis.

Hide se frotta le visage en grognant puis il écarquilla les yeux :

- Ah oui, je me rappelle !

Il entreprit aussitôt de réveiller Pata pendant que Heath s'occupait des deux autres. Pata n'eut aucun mal à se réveiller et se souvint tout de suite de ce qui s'était passé. Mais Toshi et Yoshiki affichèrent la même mine perdue et Heath dut leur rafraîchir la mémoire. Devant leurs airs ahuris, hide se mit à rire :

- Quelle soirée les amis ! Là je crois qu'on a battus notre record d'exploits éthyliques ! On a dû faire au moins vingt fois le tour de cette ligne !

Toshi bailla et grimaça en se massant la nuque :

- J'ai mal partout…gémit-il d'une voix rauque, j'ai passé une super soirée mais il faudra pas faire ça trop souvent !

- On est où là ? demanda Yoshiki. Au point où on en est, il vaut mieux tous rentrer chez nous. Si il y en a qui ne se sentent pas capables, je peux les emmener chez moi.

- Moi ça va, dit hide.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Heath.

- Et moi encore mieux ! dit Pata avec un sourire. Si vous voyiez vos têtes, je suis sûrement le plus en forme d'entre vous !

Toshi s'étira de tout son long en déclarant :

- Moi je rentre avec toi Yo-chan, vu que tu habites pas loin de chez moi. Tu me porteras si je suis plus capable de marcher !

- C'est ça oui ! s'écria Yoshiki en le poussant de son siège pour s'amuser.

Mais Toshi était encore si mal réveillé qu'il faillit se vautrer par terre. Yoshiki le retint de justesse et ils éclatèrent de rire en s'attirant encore plus de regards désapprobateurs.

Pata descendit le premier du métro puis ce fut le tour de Toshi et Yoshiki. Heath se retrouva donc seul avec hide et réalisa que c'était la première fois. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Du coin de l'œil, Heath observa son voisin qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Le wagon était maintenant rempli d'employés, tous semblables dans leurs costumes trois-pièces et leur serviette en main. Soudain, sans préambule, hide lâcha à mi-voix :

- Je les plains.

Heath se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'eux, répondit hide en désignant du menton la foule qui les environnait. Tous ces salary-men qui bossent dix heures par jour dans un bureau et qui passent quarante ans de leur vie à courber l'échine devant leur patron. Toujours être impeccable, toujours faire le maximum pour l'entreprise, toujours se soumettre à la hiérarchie…Quand ils rentrent chez eux, il est tellement tard que leurs gosses et leurs femmes sont déjà couchés. A peine le temps de les apercevoir au petit-déjeuner qu'il faut rempiler pour une nouvelle journée. Je me demande parfois comment ces gens-là peuvent avoir une vie de famille…ou même une vie tout court…

Surpris d'un tel sujet de conversation, Heath étudia un moment tous ces gens sérieux et raides de discipline qui ressemblaient à de bons petits soldats du business.

- Ils n'ont pas de vie, marmonna-t-il. Moi j'ai eu de la chance que mes parents tiennent un restaurant. Ils n'ont pas eu ce genre de problème et on avait une vraie vie de famille.

- Moi aussi, dit hide sans le regarder, ma mère et ma grand-mère tiennent un salon d'esthétique et mon père est médecin. Même s'ils bossaient beaucoup, ils trouvaient quand même le temps d'être là pour moi. J'ai passé mon enfance à fureter dans le salon et ça m'éclatait déjà de jouer avec les maquillages et les teintures pour cheveux !

Heath sourit en imaginant un hide de six ans, maquillé comme un clown, les cheveux blond platine devant sa mère horrifiée. Le guitariste poursuivit :

- Comme j'avais de bonnes notes à l'école, mon père voulait que je fasse de grandes études pour obtenir un poste à responsabilité dans une entreprise. Mais quand j'observe ces mecs, je me rends compte de ce à quoi j'ai échappé. Moi, au moins, je suis vraiment libre et je ne fais que ce qui me plaît. Quand je mourrai, je pourrais me dire que j'aurais vécu pleinement.

Heath ne comprenait pas pourquoi hide lui racontait tout ça alors qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais adressés plus de deux phrases. Mais il était quand même heureux de ce revirement et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu briser ce premier vrai échange.

- Mais peut-être qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils font ? objecta-t-il.

hide fronça légèrement le nez :

- Regarde-les, tu trouves qu'ils ont l'air heureux ? C'est pas pour rien que ce pays détient le plus fort taux de suicides au monde. Quand on voit la dureté du monde du travail…

Il se tut, les yeux brillant d'un éclat sombre. Heath se demanda s'il était encore ivre car il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Je plains surtout leurs gosses qui ne doivent jamais voir leurs pères. Et ceux dont les pères se sont tués à la tâche…comme Yoshiki…

- Comment ça ? s'écria Heath.

Cette fois, hide tourna les yeux vers lui :

- T'es pas au courant de ça ? Son père, ayant épousé la fille d'un chef d'entreprise, il a fallu qu'il prenne les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Yoshiki ne le voyait quasiment jamais parce qu'il bossait comme un malade. Et malgré tout, les affaires ont mal tournées, les dettes se sont accumulées. Un jour, en rentrant de l'école, Yoshiki a retrouvé son père pendu dans la cuisine. Il avait dix ans…

Heath crut qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête :

- Kami-sama…

- C'est la bonne qu'il l'a retrouvé, prostré par terre, les yeux fixes et grands ouverts sur le cadavre de son père. Personne ne sait combien de temps il est resté là, sans bouger. Il a été traumatisé. Même aujourd'hui, il est incapable d'en parler. C'est Toshi qui m'a raconté tout ça parce que Yoshiki est souvent venu se réfugier chez lui après ce drame.

Une pensée vint soudain au jeune bassiste :

- Je comprends mieux les paroles de _Kurenai_.

hide appuya sa tête dans sa main droite :

- Ouais…ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire, Yoshiki le fait passer dans sa musique. C'est sa thérapie. J'ai bien fais de t'en parler parce que tu étais le seul d'entre nous à ne pas être au courant. Alors maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais questionner Yoshiki sur son enfance. N'évoque jamais cette histoire devant lui ok ?

Heath promit de se taire et après ça, un silence grave s'établit comme si parler d'autre chose aurait été inconvenant après un tel sujet. Pourtant, hide finit par secouer la tête et par reprendre d'une voix un peu plus légère :

- Bref…tout ça pour dire que je suis bien content d'être à ma place !

Heath esquissa un sourire :

- C'est vrai que je te vois mal en costard avec une coupe bien stricte et bien conforme !

A ce moment-là, le métro arriva à un nouvel arrêt et deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années, tailleurs bien repassés et chignons serrés, entrèrent dans leur wagon. Elles coulèrent un regard méprisant à hide qui, affalé sur son siège dans son pull-over bariolé, devait leur paraître indécent. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire insolent et, d'un geste vif, il retira son bonnet en révélant sa chevelure flamboyante :

- Ouais ! J'ai les cheveux rouges et je vous emmerde !

Heath se plia en deux en tentant d'étouffer son fou rire tandis que les deux femmes ouvraient des yeux choqués. Fier de lui, hide croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils à Heath avec espièglerie.

- Mais t'es dingue toi ! murmura le bassiste qui n'avait pas le même toupet que son voisin.

- Hé alors ? fit celui-ci d'un air fanfaron. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Un de ces jours, je t'apprendrai aussi à faire un peu de provoc', tu verras comme ça fait du bien !

- Je vois d'ici la catastrophe…

- Meuh non !

Le métro repartit.

- Je crois que le prochain arrêt c'est le mien, dit hide.

Heath était maintenant certain qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dormi sur lui. C'était mieux ainsi alors pourquoi ressentait-il comme un regret ? Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux, il avait envie de rester là des heures durant à l'écouter parler. hide finit par accrocher son regard au sien et dit avec un ton de sincérité qui remua Heath jusqu'au fond du cœur :

- Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

- De t'avoir pourri la vie depuis que tu es là. Tu dois me détester.

Heath dut se battre contre un violent élan d'affection qui lui criait de le prendre dans ses bras. Le cœur dilaté par la joie, il dit avec douceur :

- Je ne te déteste pas. Alors…on oublie tout ça et on repart sur de nouvelles bases ?

- Oui ! répondit hide en souriant. Tiens on va faire comme ça…

Il lui tendit la main :

- Salut ! Moi c'est hide, je suis guitariste dans un groupe qui s'appelle X !

Heath entra dans son jeu et lui serra la main en riant :

- Moi c'est Hiroshi mais tu peux m'appeler Heath. Je suis bassiste. Je crois que nous sommes dans le même groupe parce que ta tête me dit quelque chose !

- Dans le même groupe ?! s'écria hide les yeux exagérément écarquillés, mais c'est cool ! On va sûrement bien s'entendre !

Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Heath et proposa :

- Alors amis ?

La chaleur de la main qu'il tenait traversa le jeune bassiste et se glissa jusqu'à son cœur :

-Amis.

Ils se sourirent comme deux gamins qui se lient pour la première fois dans une cour d'école. La glace était enfin brisée.

Une dizaine de jours s'écoula depuis cet épisode dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le travail sur Art of Life avançait bien et aucune dispute n'était venue ternir la bonne entente entre les cinq musiciens. Heath aimait à présent les séances de travail collectives et s'amusait beaucoup quand il regardait Yoshiki en train de donner des cours de prononciation anglaise à Toshi, qui finissait toujours par prendre la mouche en disant que si le leader écrivait en japonais, ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde !

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidés de répéter d'autres morceaux, histoire de ne pas perdre la main car une mini-tournée en province était prévue pour le mois de Novembre. hide se montra absolument intenable. Armé de son sourire de lutin farceur, il fit les quatre cent coups en choisissant pour cible favorite Toshi car le chanteur ne savait jamais comment répliquer. A un moment, Yoshiki, qui se trouvait derrière la vitre en train de faire des essais de son demanda :

- Ok, hide ? Dis un truc pour voir si ton micro est bien réglé.

- Bêêêêêêêêêêêêê !!!!

Yoshiki sursauta et ôta vivement ses écouteurs pendant que Toshi, Pata et Heath partaient dans un fou rire qui fit naître un immense sourire satisfait sur la figure de hide. Loin de se calmer, il enchaîna les plaisanteries, cachant les baguettes de batterie de Yoshiki et coupant le son du micro de Toshi afin de chanter à sa place avec une voix de canard. Et quand il fut à court d'inspiration, il se mit à sautiller partout dans le studio en leur offrant les mimiques les plus drôles dont il était capable. Heath qui commençait à avoir mal aux abdos à force de rire, demanda à Pata :

- Mais il a quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre, ça lui prend quelques fois ! répondit le guitariste qui souriait mais que les facéties de hide ne parvenaient pas à distraire de sa chère Gibson qu'il chouchoutait en attendant que l'ambiance redevienne propice au travail. On n'a toujours pas trouvé de médocs pour le calmer !

- C'est mon quart d'heure « PETAGE DE PLOMBS ! » cria hide en bondissant vers eux.

Il se glissa derrière Heath et se suspendit à son cou, accroché à lui comme un koala à son eucalyptus. Surpris, le bassiste faillit basculer en arrière :

- hide ! Encore un peu et je me viandais ! Et tu m'étouffes là !

- T'insinues que je suis lourd ?

- Oui !

- C'est vrai que toi, t'es tellement maigre que si tu te mets de profil et que tu tires la langue, t'as l'air d'une fermeture éclair ! **(3)**

hide descendit vivement du dos de Heath et s'enfuit en courant. Une course-poursuite hilarante s'engagea dans le studio, les deux amis n'ayant pas assez de place pour faire autre chose que de tourner en rond dans la pièce en utilisant l'un ou l'autre de leurs camarades comme bouclier. Enfin, Heath attrapa hide et ils roulèrent par terre en faisant semblant de se battre à moitié étouffés de rire. Soudain, ils virent apparaître les pieds de Yoshiki qui les regardaient comme s'il avait affaire à deux débiles mentaux :

- Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire du baby-sitting…

hide, coincé sous Heath, le prit au mot et poussa un cri de bébé qui redoubla l'hilarité du bassiste. Yoshiki, qui avait du mal à cacher son envie de rire, dit d'un ton un peu plaintif :

- hide, t'as une mauvaise influence sur Heath ! Il était tout sage et tout gentil et maintenant, il va devenir aussi infernal que toi !

- Ouais ! Je pervertis toujours tout le monde ! affirma hide malicieusement.

Yoshiki émit un petit rire en secouant légèrement la tête :

- Bon allez, levez-vous, il faudrait qu'on essaie de reprendre.

Il retourna derrière sa batterie. hide tira la langue à Heath qui lui répondit de la même manière. Puis le bassiste se releva et attrapa hide par la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Tous les deux avaient les yeux qui brillaient :

- On est cons hein ? dit Heath.

- J'confirme !

- Nous aussi !! répliquèrent en chœur les trois autres.

**Ouaiiiis j'avais trop hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre ! Enfin, ça va mieux entre eux ! Pour les enfances de Yoshiki, hide et Heath, il y a un mélange de vrai et de fiction parce que je n'ai pas tous les détails.**

**(1) Véridique ! A chaque fois qu'un membre de X évoque Pata, le truc qui revient toujours c'est qu'il est paresseux :D J'ai vu une vidéo où ils sont tous debout sur un trottoir à attendre une voiture et Pata était accroupi sur le sol, l'air harassé…PTDR ! **

**(2) Inspiré d'une anecdote vraie. Seulement ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de Toshi et il n'y avait que Yoshiki, hide et Pata. Nos trois fêtards se sont endormis dans le métro complètement bourrés ! **

**(3) Cette réplique géniale est tirée de _L'Atlantide_ de Disney. J'attrape un fou rire à chaque fois que je l'entends ! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci à mes revieweurs. Vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup ! **

**Chapitre VIII/**

Au mois de Novembre, le groupe quitta Kyoto pour une mini-tournée de province. Heath, à qui la scène avait manquée, prit un plaisir monstrueux à jouer dans des salles immenses avec un matériel et une sonorisation cent fois meilleurs que ce dont il avait disposé avec Media Youth. Evidemment, le plus excité était hide. Un jour, il laissa sa guitare et se jeta dans la foule. Quand Heath vit les dizaines de bras qui se refermaient sur lui, il crut que hide n'arrivait jamais à sortir de là. Il reparut pourtant, hissé sur la scène par les vigiles. Il était échevelé, débraillé mais affichait un sourire extatique.

- Ca va ? lui cria Heath.

- Un peu que ça va ! hurla hide surexcité. Tu devrais essayer !

La proposition ne tentait pas vraiment Heath qui se voyait déjà avalé par un monstre à mille bras et à mille bouches béantes.

Bien que toujours un peu intimidé par le public déchaîné, il s'éclatait comme jamais auparavant et finissait souvent chaque concert dans une totale euphorie qui le laissait insomniaque pour le restant de la nuit. A l'after du concert de Kobe, il eut une énorme surprise. Alors qu'il trinquait avec hide et Pata, il entendit soudain une voix féminine haut perchée qui lui fit avaler de travers sa gorgée de saké :

- Hiroshiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Estomaqué, il se retourna et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant le petit bout de femme qui courait vers lui :

- Maman !

Sous les yeux rieurs de l'assemblée, sa mère lui sauta dans les bras, riant et pleurant de joie. Le père de Heath la suivait de près, plus calme mais le visage illuminé de fierté. Heureux comme un roi, Heath oubliant tout les autres, se sentit redevenir enfant pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis plus de deux ans. Ces derniers étaient absolument enthousiasmés par le concert et n'en revenaient pas d'avoir vu leur fils jouer devant des milliers de personnes. Heath les présenta aux autres membres et resta avec eux toute la journée du lendemain avant que ceux-ci ne soient obligés de rentrer.

Vers la fin de la tournée, ils se retrouvèrent logés dans un hôtel de Hachinoé dont un étage entier avait été réservé pour eux. Heath se reposait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit du remue-ménage dans le couloir. Il sortit pour voir ce qui se passait et trouva hide en train de taper énergiquement à la porte de Yoshiki :

- Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! Arrête ça !

Derrière la porte, on entendait des bruits de casse. Heath s'approcha avec inquiétude :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Pata sortit également et lança :

- Oh non, il pique encore sa crise…

- Yoshiki ! cria hide dont la voix trahissait la panique.

- Va te faire foutre !! brailla la voix du leader.

Heath vit hide blanchir et ses poings retomber mollement contre le panneau. Pata saisit Heath par le bras :

- Viens, on va chercher le responsable. A moins de défoncer la porte, il nous faut un passe-partout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Yoshiki ? interrogea le bassiste tandis qu'ils descendaient les étages.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son père aujourd'hui. Yoshiki est toujours très mal ce jour-là. En plus, je crois qu'il a bu. Il a déjà fait ça il y a quelques années et ça l'a rendu presque dingue.

- Merde…qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Le seul moyen c'est d'entrer et d'essayer de le calmer mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Ils avertirent le gérant de l'hôtel. Ce dernier, anxieux, saisit un passe-partout et les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Yoshiki. Toshi était arrivé et essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Le gérant l'interpella d'un ton mauvais :

- Ca lui arrive souvent ce genre de crises ?

Toshi le regarda de travers et lui demanda ses clefs. Il voulait parler à Yoshiki seul à seul et assura que le batteur paierait les dégâts. Le gérant grogna mais remit le trousseau à Toshi et qui entra et referma la porte. **(1) **Commença pour les autres une attente angoissante. hide, le visage pâle et triste, s'assit contre le mur. Heath tenta de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Toshi va le calmer…

- Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça, dit le guitariste en baissant la tête. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de se faire souffrir. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas blessé avec ses conneries…

- Le seul à pouvoir l'aider, c'est bien Toshi, déclara Pata. Fais-lui confiance, il a toujours su trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent sortir leur leader vacillant, soutenu par Toshi. Il était complètement ivre et éclata d'un rire sonore devant leurs mines anxieuses et la face rouge de colère du gérant qui n'apprécia pas du tout cette hilarité :

- Monsieur Hayashi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et sembla sur le point d'exploser :

- Mais vous avez tout détruit ! Une des meilleures chambres de l'hôtel !

Yoshiki fit un effort pour redevenir sérieux et dit :

- Je suis désolé, croyez-moi. Je paierai ce qu'il faudra mais si vous le permettez, on en reparlera demain car je ne me sens pas d'attaque à parler d'argent !

Le gérant lui jeta un regard dégoûté et leva un doigt menaçant :

- Je fais les comptes ce soir et je veux voir demain matin dans mon bureau avant que vous partiez c'est compris ?

- Oui m'sieur ! couina Yoshiki qui faillit se remettre à rire.

L'homme renifla et jeta aux autres un regard noir comme pour les avertir qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux puis il s'en alla. Entre-temps, Heath jeta un œil curieux à la chambre et siffla d'étonnement devant le chaos indescriptible qui s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait plus un objet intact, les rideaux étaient en lambeaux et les fenêtres explosées. Seul le piano, trônait au milieu de ce désordre, comme si même le pire accès de folie ne pouvait pas pousser Yoshiki à commettre le sacrilège de détruire son instrument fétiche.

Le leader était en train de faire des excuses à hide pour l'avoir jeté comme un malpropre alors qu'il le suppliait de lui ouvrir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit ce dernier en le serrant dans ses bras. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Toshi entraîna son meilleur ami :

- Allez viens toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Et s'adressant aux autres :

- Il va dormir avec moi parce qu'il y a de l'eau et des bouts de verre sur son lit.

- Ok, dit Pata. J'espère que c'est fini pour ce soir…

- J'espère aussi…soupira Toshi d'une voix lasse avant d'emmener Yoshiki.

Pata, Heath et hide décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller s'en griller une dans un des fumoirs qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite pièce confortable avec des fauteuils profonds autour d'un feu de cheminée. Heath rapprocha son siège de la chaleur du foyer et s'y lova avec un soupir d'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien ici !

- Ouais…renchérit hide. Punaise, vous avez vu dans quel état Yoshiki a mis sa chambre ? Ca va lui coûter une fortune de rembourser tout ça. Et casse-pieds comme il peut être, j'espère qu'il ne va pas embêter Toshi !

- Oh non, là je crois qu'il s'est écroulé, répondit Pata. De toute façon, Toshi sait très bien comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Heath remuait une question un peu gênante dans son esprit. Toshi et Yoshiki étaient vraiment très proches…Un peu trop même parfois même pour des amis d'enfance. Et là, ils dormaient dans la même chambre ? Cédant à la curiosité, il demanda avec hésitation :

- Dites…vous allez peut-être dire que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné mais…est-ce que Yoshiki et Toshi seraient…plus que des amis ?

Ses deux compagnons, loin de paraître choqués, lui sourirent :

- Tiens, toi aussi tu as fini par avoir des soupçons ? dit Pata. Nous aussi, nous nous sommes posés des questions les premiers temps. Pas vrai hide ?

- Oui, il faut dire qu'ils sont louches parfois ! Mais un jour, j'ai posé franchement la question à Yoshiki et il m'a rit au nez en disant que j'étais complètement fou ! Après ça, j'ai continué de les observer mais finalement, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien entre eux.

- Moi non plus, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous cachent des choses, reprit Pata. Depuis le temps que nous sommes là, on s'en serait aperçus ou ils nous l'auraient dit.

Mais Heath n'était pas convaincu :

- C'est dingue pourtant. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes comme ça ; parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont capables de communiquer par la pensée.

- Ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de cinq ans, expliqua Pata. Toshi habitait tout près de chez Yoshiki et ils ont été dans la même classe durant toute leur scolarité. Ils ont grandi presque comme des jumeaux quoi ! Je suis même persuadé que c'est grâce à Toshi si Yoshiki n'a pas sombré après le suicide de son père. Après, Toshi a laissé tomber ses études pour former le groupe avec lui. C'est dire à quel point ces deux-là sont liés !

hide hocha la tête et continua pour Heath :

- Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre comme de l'air qu'ils respirent. Ils sont complémentaires à la vie comme à la scène. Ton impression n'est pas si fausse que ça tu sais ? Si deux âmes pouvaient fusionner, je suis sûr que les leurs l'auraient fait. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas de l'amour au sens où nous l'entendons. C'est à la fois plus et moins que ça .Toshi n'a jamais manifesté de jalousie quand Yoshiki sort avec une fille et vice-versa.

Heath en resta rêveur… Une telle histoire semblait faite pour un roman, pas pour la réalité.

- On peut appeler ça l'amitié absolue…dit-il.

hide se cala dans son fauteuil et lui répondit :

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Et comment aurais-tu réagi si nous t'avions dit qu'ils étaient amants ?

Le bassiste haussa les épaules :

- J'ai pas de problèmes avec ça moi. Deux de mes potes de Media Youth formaient un couple. Ca aurait juste expliqué pas mal de choses.

Ensuite, hide et Pata entamèrent un autre sujet de conversation mais Heath cessa de les écouter. Couché en travers de son fauteuil, le nez enfoui dans ses bras repliés, il se laissa hypnotiser par le ballet des flammes de la cheminée et partit dans une rêverie somnolente. La chaleur du foyer lui léchait le visage et il sentit son corps s'alourdir paresseusement…

- Heath ?

Il sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et trouva hide penché sur lui. Le guitariste posa une main sur sa tête et dit d'un ton à la fois doux et moqueur :

- Oooooh il y en a un qui a besoin de sommeil ! Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?

- A quoi ? demanda Heath en retenant un bâillement. Il s'était vraiment endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

- A un petit chat ! dit gaiement hide. Un petit chat noir et blanc qui se roule en boule pour dormir devant le feu !

Pata, debout près d'eux, approuva avec amusement :

- C'est drôle, j'y pensais depuis longtemps à cette comparaison !

Avoir hide aussi près de lui provoquait chez Heath une troublante émotion. Il y était souvent confronté depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et devait parfois se faire violence pour ne jamais laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait. hide l'attirait chaque jour un peu plus et malgré tout, il se refusait à regarder son cœur en face pour nommer ce sentiment qui lui faisait peur. N'était-il pas toujours sorti qu'avec des filles jusqu'à présent ?

hide se releva d'un bond en disant :

- Allez chaton ! Nous on va se coucher !

- Hé ! protesta Heath en s'extirpant de son fauteuil. Vous n'allez pas m'appeler comme ça ? Je n'aimais déjà pas quand tu m'appelais « le p'tit »…

- Mais là, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, objecta hide avec une petite moue. Prends-le comme un surnom affectif !

- Chaton ? On dirait le surnom qu'une maman un peu gâteuse donnerait à son enfant…

hide et Pata pouffèrent et en dépit des réticences de Heath, ce surnom devint le sien au sein du groupe mais avec la promesse de ne l'utiliser qu'entre eux.

Les choses allaient beaucoup moins bien chez Media Youth. Un soir qu'il rentrait chez lui, Heath trouva Saki en larmes devant sa porte. Elle lui apprit que l'ambiance pourrissait tellement au sein du groupe qu'elle ne supportait plus d'y jouer. Le cousin de Tomo avait joué comme un pied lors de leur dernier concert, Koji était irritable et stressé et Dark et Tomo avaient fini par se séparer après une ultime scène de ménage. Depuis Tomo déprimait et Dark ne venait plus aux répétitions. Koji avait alors confié à Saki qu'il songeait de plus en plus souvent à dissoudre le groupe. Heath fut profondément attristé de ces nouvelles et décida d'aller rendre visite à Koji le plus tôt possible. Mais il fallait d'abord réconforter Saki qui angoissait à l'idée que le groupe se sépare. Ses parents risquaient de la forcer à reprendre des études car ils n'avaient jamais bien accepté sa vocation pour la musique. Heath essaya de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle trouverait sûrement un autre groupe :

- C'est toujours comme ça au début. Regarde-moi, j'ai connu cinq groupes différents !

- Je sais, fit Saki d'une petite voix, mais j'étais bien dans celui-là moi ! Je croyais vraiment que ça allait durer !

- C'est comme une histoire d'amour. La première fois, on croit toujours que c'est la bonne…

Pour le coup, Saki cessa de pleurer et leva vers lui ses yeux lentillés de bleu :

- Tu parles comme un vieux !

Heath se gratta la tête avec embarras :

- T'as raison… Je commence à gâtouiller, c'est l'âge !

Saki gloussa légèrement. Elle finit par retrouver un peu de moral et, sur le conseil de Heath, elle décida de garder espoir pour la suite car rien n'était encore joué. Au pire, elle et Koji pourraient refondre le groupe et repartir du bon pied.

Après qu'elle fût repartie, Heath ressortit de chez lui pour aller voir Koji. Il était obligé de se déplacer en métro depuis que sa vieille guimbarde avait rendue l'âme et il projetait de s'acheter une moto.

Koji vivait dans un petit studio dans un quartier un peu chaud à cause des bars à putes fréquentés par des loubards. Arrivé devant son appartement, Heath frappa plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Koji étant du genre noctambule, il était peut-être sorti avec des amis. Le bassiste espérait que ce n'était rien de plus sérieux car il craignait que le chanteur ne souffre beaucoup des problèmes que traversait le groupe qu'il avait fondé. Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Heath ressortit dans la rue qui s'animait et brillait de tout l'éclat des enseignes lumineuses. Heath aimait beaucoup se promener en ville la nuit car il avait toujours l'impression que les gens qu'il croisait n'étaient pas de la même espèce que ceux qu'il voyait le jour. Même le froid hivernal ne dissuadait pas ces veilleurs de nuits à partir à la conquête de plaisirs éphémères. Il souffla dans ses mains frigorifiées et le fourra dans la poche de son blouson en regrettant d'avoir oublié ses gants et son bonnet. A ce moment-là, il passait devant une femme un peu plus âgée que lui, maquillée comme une voiture volée et vêtue d'un épais manteau de fourrure tape-à-l'œil. Elle l'accosta d'une voix langoureuse :

- Tu as froid mon beau ? Viens, je connais un excellent moyen d'arranger ça…

Heath avait déjà eu affaire à une prostituée un jour qu'il s'était senti particulièrement en manque. Mais l'expérience ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. L'autre aussi était plus âgée que lui et elle l'avait sucé comme un automate avant de se laisser prendre en poussant des gémissements si faux qu'elle en était ridicule. A bout du compte, Heath avait plutôt eu pitié d'elle. Cette femme qui lui caressait impudemment le bras lui rappelait la première. De plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça pour le moment. Il la repoussa aussi poliment que possible et poursuivit son chemin.

Il arriva dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une rue pleine de boutiques toutes fermées à cette heure-ci. La seule lumière provenait d'une espèce de gargote devant laquelle étaient stationnées plusieurs grosses cylindrées. L'éclairage rouge qui en sortait se reflétait sur le bitume humide. Heath sentit tout de suite l'endroit louche et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Mais il aperçut alors un groupe de trois types qui arrivaient vers lui, tous habillés à la mode des bad boys américains avec de grosses chaînes autour du cou. Avec un peu d'anxiété, il les regarda s'approcher et l'un des gars, l'air décontracté, se détacha du groupe pour lui demander :

- Salut mec, t'as du feu ?

Du feu ? Si ce n'était que ça… Heath sortit son briquet mais soudain, le type l'empoigna par son écharpe et devant le sourire mauvais qu'il afficha, Heath comprit qu'il venait de se fourrer dans de gros ennuis. Il voulut se dégager mais aussitôt, deux autres comparses le saisirent et l'immobilisèrent. Celui qui lui avait demandé du feu et qui était manifestement le chef, lui prit son briquet en ricanant :

- Merci ! On va te piquer autre chose si tu permets…

Dans un accès de dégoût, Heath sentit qu'on le fouillait. Il se débattit violemment :

- Bakayaro !! Lâchez-moi !!!!

Il s'agita si fort qu'il finit par faire mal aux types qui le tenaient et ils relâchèrent leur prise. Libéré, Heath voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il n'alla pas loin : une malchance affreuse voulut qu'il glisse sur le macadam glacé. Il se reçut mal et se cogna la tête sur le bitume. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de la douleur que ses assaillants l'entourèrent, le relevèrent brutalement, le plus costaud lui tordant les bras derrière le dos. La tête au bord de l'explosion, le cœur en panique, Heath administra de violents coups de pieds qui en atteignirent un à l'estomac. Ce dernier se plia en deux en gémissant mais le chef se planta devant Heath et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure qui le laissa presque évanoui. Il sentit du sang couler sur sa joue car le chef avait une grosse bague sur le majeur gauche. Profitant de l'étourdissement de Heath, il aboya à son complice :

- Tiens-lui les jambes pendant que je cherche !

Quand il se sentit coincé, Heath crut devenir dingue de peur et de rage. Il se mit à crier et se contorsionna de toutes ses forces pour essayer de leur échapper. Mais on le tenait fermement et l'autre qui ne trouvait rien dans son blouson écumait de colère de voir traîner cette attaque.

- Enfoirés !! Lâchez-moi !!!!

- Mais ferme ta gueule !!!

Un nouveau coup de poing en pleine figure. Heath n'était plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il n'y avait plus que la peur et une douleur atroce qui hurlait dans sa tête. A travers un brouillard, il vit luire une lame de couteau devant la face menaçante de son agresseur :

- Où tu as mis ton fric ?

- J'en ai pas…

C'était vrai car il était sorti sans son portefeuille. Mais cette réponse ne plut pas du tout :

- Te fous pas de moi ! beugla l'autre. Réponds ou je t'abîme ta jolie petite gueule !!

Dans un élan de désespoir Heath hurla :

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!

Un nouveau coup. Dans l'estomac. La respiration coupée, Heath sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il ne voyait plus qu'un tas de points blancs. Cette fois c'était fini…Il allait se faire poignarder et il mourrait comme un chien sur ce trottoir puant.

Soudain, il perçut une sorte de secousse et les bras qui le tenaient se relâchèrent. Il s'effondra par terre avec une horrible sensation de tournis. Il se replia sur lui-même en gémissant et entendit à travers ses oreilles bourdonnantes, un bruit de bagarre autour de lui. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il ne distingua d'abord qu'un mélange confus de pieds et de jambes. Apparemment, d'autres gens étaient arrivés et se battaient contre ses agresseurs. Il vit le chef des voyous se faire jeter au sol par un homme qu'il voyait de dos, tout habillé de jean. Ce dernier rossa l'homme par terre de coups de pieds avant de gronder d'une voix vibrante de colère :

- Ca c'est un avertissement ! Si jamais, on vous revoie dans cette zone, on vous fait la peau c'est clair ?!

L'autre, visiblement vaincu et terrifié, se traîna grotesquement sur les fesses avant de s'enfuir, suivit de ses deux complices bien amochés. Heath tenta de se relever mais un cri lui échappa car une douleur aigue se réveilla dans son sternum.

- Hé mec, ça va ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnue pour celle de l'homme en jean. – - J'crois…

L'inconnu passa un bras de Heath autour de ses épaules et l'aida doucement à se relever. Il était accompagné de deux autres personnes. Les jambes de Heath tremblaient sous l'effet du contre-choc. Il venait peut-être de passer près de la mort et ces gens l'avaient sauvés :

- Merci…souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pas de quoi va ! Tu as eu une sacrée chance qu'on ait été là !

L'inconnu avait une voix très chaleureuse et sympathique. Heath ferma étroitement les yeux pour essayer de retrouver une vision normale puis il se tourna pour voir à quoi ressemblait celui qui l'avait sauvé. Et quand il le reconnut, il manqua de s'écrouler de nouveau. L'homme dut le sentir car il resserra sa prise en s'écriant avec inquiétude :

- Hé ho ! Tu restes avec nous hein ?

Des cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient d'un chapeau de cow-boy, des yeux pétillants, un air canaille et sûr de lui…

- Taiji ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être en train de délirer suite à son coup sur la tête ! Mais l'autre lui répondit :

- Ouais c'est moi ! On se connaît ou bien c'est parce que t'es fan de… ?

Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils comme pris d'une idée subite.

- Attends un peu…

Sans brusquerie, il les rapprocha de l'éclairage qui venait du bar et releva le visage de Heath à découvert. Il prit alors une expression d'intense stupéfaction :

- Mais dis donc…tu ne serais pas Heath ?

Ses deux compagnons qui n'avaient rien dit jusque-là s'écrièrent :

- Quoi t'es sérieux ?!

L'un d'eux vint observer de près le pauvre Heath qui était en pleine confusion :

- Alors ça, ça s'invente pas !

Taiji le repoussa avec une pointe d'agacement :

- Bon ça va Kyoshi, c'est pas une bête de foire ! Allez plutôt prévenir les autres que des gars de la bande de Tetsu ont refait surface ici !

- Ok chef !

Le dénommé Kyoshi jeta un dernier regard rieur à Heath avant de s'éloigner avec son compagnon. Heath était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne pouvait plus dire un mot et resta à moitié appuyé contre Taiji. Ce dernier parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et dit avec gentillesse :

- Allez suis-moi, je t'emmène voir un ami commun qui nous attend dans le bar. Il vaut mieux que tu restes un peu ici en attendant d'aller mieux. Tu arrives à marcher ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Heath qui n'avait plus très envie de montrer ses faiblesses. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours mais il s'obligea à se redresser et à marcher en dépit du vertige qui ne cessait pas. Taiji bon sang… Comment devait-il réagir à ça ? Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le bar, Taiji lui demanda :

- Il te voulait quoi ces mecs ?

- Me piquer de l'argent. Mais je n'en avais pas sur moi.

- Tu es venu tout seul ici ?

- Ouais…je me promenais mais je n'étais jamais venu par ici.

Il entendit Taiji rigoler :

- Te promener par ici au milieu de la nuit ! C'est sûr que tu ne devais pas savoir où tu mettais les pieds !

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement qui empestait la cigarette et Heat aperçut, à une table plongée dans la pénombre, un regard brillant qu'il connaissait bien à qui se teinta de stupéfaction en l'apercevant. Taiji lança d'un ton enjoué :

- Hé hide, regarde un peu ce que je te ramène ! Un chaton perdu que j'ai sauvé d'une meute de chiens !

- Heath ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étonna hide en se soulevant à demi de sa banquette.

Ils s'assirent et hide détailla le jeune homme avec attention :

- Tu as une sale blessure à la joue, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce qui s'est passé, raconta Taiji avec autant d'insouciance que s'il inventait une histoire, c'est que quand je suis arrivé, je suis tombé sur ton ami en train de se faire passer à tabac par trois petites frappes qui voulaient le dépouiller. J'étais avec Kyoshi et Mijo et on a joué les justiciers !

- T'es pas blessé toi ?

- Mais non ! N'oublie pas qui je suis quand même ! répliqua Taiji en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque d'un air fanfaron.

hide lui sourit puis revint à Heath :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va, t'en fais pas, répondit Heath qui allait effectivement mieux depuis qu'il était assis. Ca aurait pu être bien pire parce que l'un des types avait un couteau.

Il s'adressa avec un peu de gêne à son prédécesseur dans X :

- Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie, merci !

- Allez va, arrête de me remercier, tu vas me faire rougir ! répondit Taiji qui, les bras écartés sur la dossier de la banquette n'avait pourtant pas du tout l'air embarrassé. Au contraire, il conservait un large sourire comme si toute cette histoire l'amusait. C'est quand même incroyable le hasard ! Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe dans X ?

- Super bien, avoua Heath. J'adore ce que je fais et je me sens bien dans le groupe.

La voix de Taiji se fit un peu sarcastique :

- Tant mieux. Cet idiot de Yoshiki ne t'a pas encore rendu dingue ?

Heath rosit légèrement et baissa les yeux :

- Non…il est exigeant c'est vrai, mais on s'entend bien.

Il risqua un œil à Taiji pour voir comment il réagirait. Apparemment, il tenait toujours une sacrée dent contre Yoshiki. Heath aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui, son remplaçant. Mais Taiji n'avait pas l'air particulièrement mécontent. Au contraire, il observait Heath et finit par s'écrier avec une franchise un peu brusque :

- T'as l'air tout gêné ! T'es timide ou quoi ?

- Non ! répondit Heath par réflexe en se sentant tout d'un coup très stupide.

En face de ce Taiji rayonnant d'assurance et expansif, il prenait plus que jamais conscience du fossé qui les séparait. Une fraîcheur humide vint se poser sur sa joue et le fit tressaillir. hide était en train d' appliquer délicatement un bout de serviette imbibée d'eau sur son écorchure :

- Ca saigne, expliqua-il d'une voix douce. Laisse-moi nettoyer ça sinon tu vas en avoir partout. Pense à désinfecter quand tu seras chez toi.

Son geste était léger, presque une caresse. Heath essaya d'imaginer ce que ce serait si c'était les doigts de hide qui venaient lui caresser le visage comme ça. Il était tout près de lui, appuyé d'une main sur son épaule. Si Heath tournait son visage vers lui, leurs lèvres ne seraient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance… En face d'eux, Taiji les considérait avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux mais dans l'état de bien-être où Heath était plongé, il s'en fichait. Il regretta que hide finisse et rompt le contact pour s'adresser à Taiji :

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on remet le pot à plus tard ? Heath a besoin de rentrer et je vais l'accompagner.

- Pas de problèmes mon pote !

- Mais je peux rentrer tout seul ! protesta Heath.

- Oh non, pas question ! dit hide. Et si ces salauds traînaient encore dans le coin ? Je te ramène en moto !

En moto ? Avec hide ?

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise soirée finalement… _

Taiji serra cordialement la main de Heath :

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré ! Bonne chance pour la suite !

- Merci beaucoup !

Heath avait presque l'impression de vivre une sorte de passation de pouvoir. Taiji ne l'avait ni méprisé, ni regardé de haut. Au contraire, il s'était conduit comme un chic type. Mentalement, Heath lui fit des excuses pour toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'il avait pu avoir à son encontre quand il le rendait responsable de tous ses problèmes.

Heath et hide sortirent. Avec un frisson, Heath sentit hide se rapprocher pour lui murmurer :

- Taiji ne te l'a pas dit parce que ce n'est pas son genre de faire des compliments mais il t'a vu sur scène et il t'a trouvé très bien.

- C'est vrai ?

Une bouffée de joie traversa le jeune homme mais soudain il prit l'air boudeur :

- Mais dis-moi, il m'a appelé chaton tout à l'heure ? Je peux savoir comment il est au courant de ce surnom ridicule ?

hide tira une langue mutine :

- J'ai pas de secret pour Taiji ! Et je lui ai souvent parlé de toi !

Le bassiste sentit son cœur se dilater :

- Ah oui ?

La main de hide vint se loger dans la sienne :

- Oui.

Puis il le lâcha pour s'avancer vers sa moto, laissant Heath presque en apnée tellement ce geste inattendu l'avait bouleversé. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, hide ironisa :

-Tu veux prendre racine sur le trottoir ?

Heath reconnecta son cerveau en mode « marche » et le rejoignit. hide enfourcha sa moto et tendit son casque à Heath.

- Mais et toi ?

- J'ai horreur d'avoir la tête coincée dans ce truc-là ! Je dois être un peu claustro ?

- hide c'est pas prudent !

hide se mit à rire puis redevint sérieux :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, à cette heure-ci les flics sont couchés, je ne suis pas bourré et je ne roulerai pas vite. Mais toi tu es blessé, tu t'es cogné la tête alors en cas de problème, je préfère que ce soit toi qui soit protégé.

Les derniers mots achevèrent de troubler le bassiste qui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait comprendre. Rien d'autre peut-être que le simple fait que hide se souciait plus des autres que de lui-même ? Il l'avait déjà entendu dire qu'entre tuer et se faire tuer, il préférait la seconde solution. Il en aurait sûrement fait autant pour quelqu'un d'autre… Puisque le guitariste ne voulait pas céder, Heath prit le casque, le coiffa et monta à son tour sur la moto en s'accrochant à la taille de hide d'un geste hésitant. Ils commencèrent à rouler, filant facilement sur la route libérée des embouteillages diurnes. La moto émettait un ronronnement continu qui, ajouté à la sensation de déplacement, avait un effet berçant. Heath froissait entre ses doigts le pull en laine de hide, cherchant presque malgré lui à trouver la chaleur et la fermeté du corps qu'il y avait dessous. Envie viscérale de le serrer dans ses bras…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je deviens dingue à chaque fois que je le touche ? _

Le trajet fut bien trop court à son goût. Arrivé devant chez lui, il ôta son casque et descendit à terre. hide resta en selle, tenant la moto droite avec ses deux pieds au sol.

- Merci hide, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas pourri ta soirée.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit hide en inclinant la tête d'un air affectueux. Et la prochaine fois que tu veux te balader dans ce genre de coin, appelle-moi.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Et Taiji ?

- Moi, je ne risquais rien puisque je suis son meilleur ami !

Comme Heath fronçait les sourcils, il expliqua :

- Depuis l'adolescence, Taiji a l'habitude de fréquenter des gens…un peu voyous. Il est devenu chef de bande. Il avait quitté le milieu quand il était dans X mais depuis qu'il n'y est plus, il a renoué avec ses anciens potes. Ensemble, ils « règnent » sur une assez large zone. Mais si tu te poses la question, ils n'agressent pas les gens. Ils ne se battent que contre ceux des bandes rivales quand ils s'aventurent sur leur territoire. Comme ce soir…

- Wouah…souffla Heath stupéfait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! Mais c'est vachement dangereux comme vie. Taiji ne fait plus de musique ?

- Si il vient d'intégrer un nouveau groupe.

hide soupira avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Je le trouve un peu paumé quand même. Et je n'aime pas trop son milieu de zonards. J'espère qu'il va finir par m'écouter et qu'il va sortir de là. Un de ces jours, ça va mal tourner…

Il haussa les épaules comme pour chasser ce bref moment de gravité :

- Bon allez, tu dois être crevé et je te retiens.

- Ok, on se retrouve au studio.

- Ouais.

Mais au lieu de se séparer, les deux musiciens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et…ne se lâchèrent plus. Une fois de plus, Heath retomba dans le flottement qu'il l'envahissait à chaque qu'il se retrouvait confronté aux deux orbes qu'étaient les yeux de hide. Ce dernier se pencha lentement vers lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en murmurant :

- Ca saigne encore un peu…

Du même toucher léger, il redessina les pommettes et descendit le long de la mâchoire. Il était si près que Heath l'entendait respirer et que leurs têtes se frôlaient. Il avait chaud, était paralysé et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il était entièrement sous le contrôle de l'attirance que cet homme au visage d'elfe exerçait sur lui. Tout son être n'était plus qu'un cri silencieux : _Embrasse-moi ! _

- hide…

Le regard de hide s'intensifia. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et posa son front sur celui de Heath qui ferma les yeux à son contact. Leurs nez se frôlèrent tendrement. Le pouce de hide glissa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avec une lenteur insoutenable. Heath frissonna de toutes les fibres de son être. C'était trop, si hide ne l'embrassait pas _maintenant_, il allait s'évanouir ou devenir fou. Il le voulait, il le voulait… Un faible gémissement lui échappa et il mordilla doucement le pouce qui jouait sur sa bouche. Alors hide lui releva le visage… Et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un bref moment comme s'il voulait d'abord vérifier la réaction de Heath. Ce dernier, prit d'une pulsion impossible à freiner, glissa une main derrière la nuque du guitariste et scella de nouveau leurs bouches. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense que ce moment où leurs lèvres se caressèrent, s'apprivoisèrent pour enfin danser ensemble un ballet étourdissant. Heath sentit les doigts de hide se glisser dans ses cheveux en même temps que leurs langues se rencontraient. Et hide lui prodigua ce massage de la tête qu'il aimait tellement… Pris d'un vertige dont il n'avait aucune envie de se remettre, il gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de hide. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bord de l'asphyxie et restèrent un long moment front contre front, haletants et reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité. Une telle tempête d'émotions s'agitait en Heath qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. C'était énorme, bouleversant, à la fois douloureux et atrocement bon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lut dans ceux de hide la même confusion. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés et hide continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Et soudain, hide lui sourit avec une infinie douceur et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Bonne nuit Heath…A demain…

Il posa encore un bisou sur le nez de Heath et se redressa. Le bassiste, dans un état second, le vit redémarrer sa moto et s'éloigner avec un regard en arrière. Ce n'est qu'après que hide eût disparut à l'angle de la rue que Heath s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours son casque au creux de son bras.

**ENFIN !!! ( Je ne dois pas être la seule à penser ça !) J'adore écrire les premiers baisers ! kyaa !!!!**

**(1) Pour ceux qui ont envie de savoir ce que Toshi et Yoshiki se sont dit, vous pouvez allez voir ça dans mon autre fic « Release ». J'ai repris pratiquement la même scène pour cette fic ! **

**Et cette rencontre entre Taiji et Heath, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Review please ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention ce chapitre contient non pas un lemon complet mais une scène quand même assez chaude ! **

**Chapitre IX/**

Heath ne dormit pas de la nuit et ce fut dans un état d'agitation extrême qu'il se rendit au studio le lendemain matin de bonne heure dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à hide avant qu'ils commencent à travailler. Le baiser de la veille l'obsédait… hide tout entier l'obsédait ! Jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans cet état et il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il s'assit dans le local désert et gratta quelques notes sans suite sur sa basse. Il voulait parler à hide mais sans être bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Déjà, il voulait savoir ce que signifiait ce baiser : une erreur, une passade ou quelque chose de plus sérieux ? Il avait peur mais l'envie d'être fixé était plus forte car il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester entre deux eaux. Oserait-il parler de ses sentiments ? Probablement que non. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il craquait pour un homme et il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui tomberait dessus de cette façon. Il était un peu désorienté et ne savait pas où tout cela allait le mener. Enfer ou Paradis ? hide pouvait l'envoyer dans l'un ou dans l'autre avec un seul mot.

Yoshiki arriva peu après, surpris de le voir là avant lui puis ce fut le tour de Toshi et Pata qui remarqua tout de suite que son ami n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Tu vas bien Heath ? Tu as une petite mine.

- Oui ça va, mentit le bassiste. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Mais Pata observa attentivement son visage :

- C'est quoi ce bleu sous ton œil ? Et ce pansement sur ta joue ? On dirait qu'on t'a tapé dessus.

Heath soupira. Après tout, Pata était son meilleur ami non ? Il pouvait bien lui raconter _une partie_ de ses aventures de la veille.

- Hier soir, je me suis fait attaqué par trois mecs dans la rue qui voulaient me piquer mon fric. Comme j'ai résisté, il y en a un qui m'a menacé avec un couteau.

Aussitôt, les trois autres prirent l'air effaré :

- Kami-sama ! Et toi tu nous racontes ça comme ça ? s'écria Toshi en s'asseyant près de lui. Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

- D'autres gars sont arrivés pour m'aider.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui était leur chef…

- Qui ça ? dit Toshi en écarquillant les yeux.

- Taiji.

Pata claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre en poussant un petit cri joyeux. Toshi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

- C'est pas vrai Taiji ?! Notre Taiji ?

- Ben oui, t'en connais d'autres ? C'est dingue hein ? Avec ses potes, il a fait fuir ces salauds et ensuite il m'a reconnu. Je crois qu'il a été aussi surpris que moi !

- Tu m'étonnes ! commenta Toshi. Et après ?

- Il a été très sympa. Comme il devait rejoindre hide dans le bar d'à côté, il m'a emmené le rejoindre et on a un peu discuté tout les trois. Dites, vous saviez qu'il dirigeait une bande ?

- Bien sûr qu'on le savait ! répondit Pata. Toshi et moi, on va le voir de temps en temps.

Yoshiki, qui n'avait pas dit un mot et qui affichait une mine sévère dit d'une voix dure :

- Il a renoué avec son monde de voyous on dirait !

- Mais hide m'a dit qu'il ne s'en prend jamais aux innocents ! protesta Heath qui avait envie de défendre Taiji. Et heureusement qu'il était là parce que sinon, tu serais en train de chercher un nouveau bassiste à l'heure qu'il est !

Ils parurent assez touchés par les mots de Heath. Yoshiki perdit son expression de dureté et il répondit d'une voix un peu triste :

- Non. A l'heure qu'il est, nous serions tous en train de pleurer notre chaton.

Heath resta un peu bête devant ces paroles. Et Pata lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux :

- Mais avant, nous serions tous allés régler son compte à celui qui t'aurait fait ça.

Cela faisait vraiment chaud au cœur à entendre. Alors ils tenaient à lui ? Heath leur offrit un sourire à la fois gêné et ému.

Malheureusement, hide ne se montra pas. Heath, qui ramené son casque pour le lui rendre, espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Dire qu'il ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qui l'angoissait ! Yoshiki, pestant contre son guitariste manquant, essaya quand même de travailler sans lui. Il croyait que hide avait oublié ou qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais au bout d'une heure, il dût reconnaître que ça ne servait à rien sans la guitare lead. Il essaya sans succès de lui téléphoner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! râla-t-il en raccrochant d'un geste sec.

- Il est peut-être en route ? suggéra Toshi.

- A cette heure-ci ? dit Pata. Il aurait appelé quand même ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis…

Heath ne disait rien mais à voir les autres s'inquiéter, il commençait à avoir des crampes d'estomac.

- Bon, de toute façon, on s'arrête là, déclara Yoshiki. Je vais passer chez lui.

Heath fit exprès de traîner pour rester le dernier sur les lieux. Si hide allait bien, il espérait qu'il finirait pas venir au studio. Trop nerveux pour rester en place, il sortit du local pour faire les cent pas dans le couloir. L'ampleur de son inquiétude était un indicateur supplémentaire de la force du sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour hide. Plongé dans ses pensées, il tressaillit lorsqu'une main chaude vint se glisser dans la sienne en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il se retourna et son cœur fut soulagé d'un énorme poids quand il vit hide. Le guitariste avait un visage un peu chiffonné. Lui aussi avait du passer une mauvaise nuit.

- hide ! Mais où tu étais ? On commençait à s'inquiéter et Yoshiki est parti voir chez toi !

- Désolé…

hide était étrangement grave. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Heath :

- Viens…Il faut que je te parle.

Heath savait parfaitement quel serait le sujet de la conversation et le suivit, le cœur battant, jusque dans le local de répétition que hide ferma à clef avant de se retourner vers lui. Ils se tenaient cette fois à plus de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, chacun observant l'autre avec la même incertitude.

- Tu m'en veux pour hier soir ? demanda hide.

- Non, répondit Heath avec douceur. Et toi, tu regrettes ?

- Non…

hide se mordilla les lèvres et croisa les bras en s'adossant à la porte qu'il avait fermée. Heath devina à ses gestes qu'il était nerveux lui aussi mais qu'il essayait de le cacher. Alors il ne dit rien, le laissant trouver les mots pour continuer. Lui, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Les yeux baissés quelque part sur la console derrière eux, hide dit à mi-voix :

- Il faut que je te dise… mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on reste amis même si…tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vas entendre.

La poitrine de Heath se serra. Il venait tout juste d'admettre son amour pour hide, allait-il déjà devoir l'étouffer ? Mais ce serait pire encore de le perdre totalement en le rejetant…

- Ne t'en fais pas, réussit-il à dire malgré ses lèvres sèches. Je te promets qu'on restera amis quoi que tu dises.

hide lui jeta un pâle sourire :

- Ok…Laisse-moi parler jusqu'à la fin. C'est pas facile, j'ai jamais fait ça…

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il les posa sur Heath en disant d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas :

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Ce fut comme si le cœur de Heath se dilatait pour mieux accueillir ces mots tant désirés. Il voulut répondre mais hide, comme s'il n'attendait pas de retour, enchaîna tout de suite :

- C'est arrivé tout d'un coup, dés le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Quand je suis venu au studio, j'avais la ferme intention de foutre en l'air ton audition comme je l'avais fait pour les autres.

Il parlait calmement, avec une maîtrise admirable que Heath n'aurait jamais pu avoir. On aurait dit qu'il se confessait.

- Cependant, non seulement tu étais plus doué mais tu dégageais quelque chose de spécial. Une timidité…une pureté qui m'a touché. Tu m'intriguais. Et…tu te rappelles quand j'ai enlevé tes lunettes de soleil pour voir ton visage ? Je crois bien que là, j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

- hide…

Heath avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se précipiter vers lui. Mais d'un geste de la main, hide l'obligea à rester immobile :

- S'il te plaît…- sa voix faiblit- sinon je ne pourrais plus le dire. Et malgré tout, je t'ai mené la vie dure. Je sais que Pata t'a expliqué que c'était pour te tester. Je me suis vraiment conduit comme un parfait crétin. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance parce que tu es hétéro. Toutes ces vannes, c'était tout ce que je trouvais pour me faire remarquer. Je voulais te voir réagir à ce que je te disais, et que tu me regardes…même avec colère. Et le pire, c'est qu'en même temps, j'avais peur que tu finisses par me détester.

Il eut un rictus dépourvu de joie :

- Y'a pas à dire, _ça_ rend vraiment con…

Après un silence :

- Voilà, tu sais tout. Hier, j'ai pas pu résister, j'en avais envie depuis trop longtemps. Je suis désolé.

Cette fois, Heath ne put continuer à rester planté sans rien faire. Il s'approcha lentement de hide et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il sourit en voyant son regard surpris. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait lui crever la poitrine. Il murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de comment j'ai réagi hier soir ?

Il se pencha très près au point de sentir son souffle saccadé sur sa peau :

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je n'éprouvais rien pour toi ? Je t'aime hide…

hide s'accrocha à son bras :

- Heath…

D'un même mouvement, ils s'unirent à nouveau. Heath fut totalement chaviré de bonheur quand hide passa ses bras autour de son corps et le serra contre lui. Dire qu'il avait perdu tant de temps à se voiler la face ! Quel idiot ! Et maintenant, hide était là contre lui et leurs souffles brûlants se mélangeaient dans un baiser encore plus passionné que le premier. Submergé par un excès d'émotion, Heath rompit le baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de hide pour cacher des larmes de pure joie. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait ! C'était presque violent comme sentiment. Ca laissait sans forces, le cœur en feu, avec pour unique envie celle de rester pour l'éternité dans les bras de l'être aimé. hide le serra comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher et l'embrassa sur la tempe, dans le cou, partout où il pouvait en lui murmurant d'une voix vibrante d'amour :

- Je t'aime Heath…

A partir de ce jour, Heath vécut dans une euphorie de tous les instants. Il ne pensait qu'à hide jour et nuit. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec joie en sachant qu'il allait le retrouver et il le quittait le soir avec moins de regrets parce qu'il savait qu'il allait rêver de lui. Et tant pis s'il avait l'air parfaitement idiot avec un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres et s'il se mettait souvent à fredonner comme un gamin de quatorze ans à son premier émoi ! Il était amoureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été et avait souvent envie de grimper sur le mont Fuji avec un gros mégaphone pour crier son bonheur au monde entier !

Lui et hide avaient décidés de ne rien dire au groupe pour le moment. Il y avait pourtant peu de risques pour que leurs amis trouvent quelque chose à redire mais c'était un peu trop tôt. De plus, hide trouvait que c'était plus drôle de jouer les cachottiers. Du coup, ils faisaient semblant d'être encore les bons amis qui se charrient tout le temps. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour faire semblant de se battre, pour se chatouiller juste pour pouvoir être en contact avec l'autre sans éveiller de soupçons. hide venait souvent chercher Heath en moto pour qu'ils puissent s'offrir un peu de temps avant de retrouver les autres. Heath aurait eu du mal à faire la liste de tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui : le pétillement de ses yeux, son sourire à la fois tendre et joueur, ses crises de délire qui le faisait mourir de rire, sa capacité à toujours avoir le moral, la tendresse de sa voix et de ses gestes quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais ce que Heath aimait particulièrement, c'était la façon dont hide lui prenait la main lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Ca pouvait être n'importe quand : dans la rue où ils se promenaient incognitos, au studio quand hide passait très près de lui et que personne ne les voyaient, sur un plateau de télé quand leurs mains étaient dissimulées sous une table… ; tout d'un coup, Heath sentait les doigts de hide se faufiler dans les siens et s'y accrocher quelques secondes ou plus longtemps. Sa peau était toujours douce et le bassiste maudissait le monde de ne pas pouvoir se retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Un soir, il se retrouva chez hide pour une soirée film. L'appartement était bien à l'image de son occupant : coloré, bordélique et chaleureux. Sur les murs étaient accrochées comme des tableaux de vieilles guitares classiques de hide qu'il avait repeintes et toutes les curiosités dépareillées qui s'entassaient sur les étagères faisaient penser à un marché aux puces. Le salon était éclairé par deux immenses chandelles d'un mètre cinquante de haut, disposées de part et d'autre du canapé recouvert d'un tissu aux couleurs orientales. Des hurlements sataniques s'élevaient du poste de télévision car hide, grand amateur de films d'horreur, avait persuadé Heath de regarder _L'Exorciste_ avec lui. Mais la fillette possédée braillait dans l'indifférence complète des deux spectateurs qui s'étaient trouvés une occupation bien plus intéressante.

Heath, couché sur le canapé et torse nu, s'abandonnait avec volupté aux caresses que lui prodiguait hide, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le guitariste aux airs de lutin savait déployer une incroyable sensualité. Il était en train d'explorer de la bouche et des mains chaque centimètre carrée de la peau qui frémissait sous lui. Heath soupira de plaisir lorsque la pointe de la langue de hide roula autour d'un des boutons de chairs de sa poitrine avant de s'attaquer à l'autre. De délicieux picotements électriques traversèrent le bassiste qui se renversa sur les coussins, offrant sa gorge à hide qui lui mordilla la zone sensible qu'il avait au creux du cou. Ses cheveux se répandaient sur Heath comme une pluie écarlate et le chatouillaient. Son pantalon commençait à devenir gênant à cause de l'érection naissante. hide dut s'en apercevoir car sa main descendit sur la bosse et y appliqua un lent massage qui arracha un hoquet à Heath :

- hide...c'est trop bon…

Il sentit hide sourire contre la peau de son cou. A en croire la légère douleur qu'il y avait à ce niveau-là, il avait dû lui faire un beau suçon. Soudain, le discours du père Karras fut coupé. hide avait éteint la télé.

- Bonne idée, souffla Heath. J'en avais marre de tous ces cris.

- Moi aussi, répondit hide d'une voix chaude en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Et c'est toi que je veux entendre crier.

Il accentua sa prise sur l'érection de Heath dont les joues s'enflammèrent. Envahi d'une onde de plaisir, il se cambra violemment, le souffle court. hide retraça par des baisers la ligne invisible qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril et chaque effleurement fit tressaillir le corps plus que réceptif du bassiste. Puis il remonta à son visage et ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur le front du jeune brun :

- Heath…Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ?

Heath ouvrit les yeux et le fixa un instant avec une pointe d'hésitation :

- Non. Tu es le premier homme dont je sois tombé amoureux.

hide inclina la tête d'un air câlin :

- Et est-ce que ça te fait peur de sauter le pas ?

Sauter le pas…oui surtout dans le rôle du passif. D'un autre côté, Heath préférait que ça se passe ainsi mais pas maintenant…c'était trop neuf pour lui et il n'était pas prêt. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses yeux, hide lui caressa la joue d'un geste rassurant :

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi j'avais peur la première fois. En plus, le type n'était pas doué et il m'a fait mal. Je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil pour toi. Je préfère attendre que tu sois prêt.

- Mais…tu es sûr que…

Un doigt léger se posa sur ses lèvres :

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Quand on le fera, je tiens à ce que ce soit parfait pour nous deux et ce sera le cas. Mais je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne le voudras pas réellement.

hide embrassa doucement ses lèvres et sourit :

- Mais d'ici-là, je connais d'autres moyens de s'amuser…

Il appliqua sur le visage du bassiste une myriade de baisers papillons tandis que d'une main, il lui dézippait son pantalon et le faisait couler le long de ses jambes fines en même temps que son boxer. Un halètement s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Heath lorsqu'il sentit des doigts habiles se saisir de son sexe libéré et le parcourir sur toute sa longueur. Il voulut prendre la main qui le caressait mais hide lui attrapa le poignet en dardant sur lui un regard intense :

- Oh non…murmura-t-il d'un air coquin. Ce soir, c'est moi qui aie les commandes.

Il replia délicatement le bras de Heath au bord du canapé :

- Laisse-moi faire…

Sa tête redescendit au niveau du nombril de son amant qu'il lécha pendant que ses mains poursuivaient leur massage affolant. Les yeux clos, Heath s'agitait sur les coussins et ses cheveux lâches dessinaient des arabesques d'un noir d'encre tout autour de son visage aux traits tendus par l'extase qui montait lentement. Soudain, une langue avide vint s'enrouler autour de son membre tendu en déclenchant une véritable secousse dans tout son être. Et quand hide le prit complètement en bouche, il crut perdre la raison. L'étau de chair brûant entama un va-et-vient sur lui en s'attardant du bout de la langue sur le gland ultrasensible. Sans qu'il se contrôle, Heath accompagna des hanches le rythme de hide à la recherche d'encore plus de sensations. Il était en sueur à présent et la pièce s'emplissait de ses gémissements. Tout d'un coup, hide accéléra violemment. Heath s'agrippa des deux mains au tissu du canapé, la gorge étranglée par un râle rauque.

Plus vite, plus resserré. Heath enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de hide, tirant dessus sans s'en apercevoir. Une vibration monta des profondeurs, fulgurante… Et l'implosion !

- HIDE !!!

Heath se cambra de nouveau et se libéra à longs jets dans la bouche de hide. Il retomba ensuite, à bout de souffle et éperdu de jouissance. Après quelques secondes de blanc, il aperçut à travers un brouillard, le visage de hide posé près du sien. Son amant l'avait rhabillé sans même qu'il s'en apercevoir et s'était couché à ses côtés. Il le contemplait avec la plus belle expression d'amour qu'on lui ait jamais offerte.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es excitant quand tu jouis…souffla hide d'une voix rauque.

Heath le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et perçut son propre goût sur les lèvres de son amant. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent bien calés l'un contre l'autre :

- J'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici, murmura hide contre l'épaule de Heath.

- Moi non plus. On dort ici ?

- Oui…

hide l'embrassa encore sur le bout du nez puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement à la lueur des deux grandes bougies qui les veillaient comme des sentinelles.

**Le voilà lancé pour de bon mon p'tit couple ! Sont mignons non ? J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a pas trop de cucul la praline ! lol ! A très bientôt pour la suite ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Les mises à jour sont rapprochées mais comme j'ai pratiquement fini de taper la fic, ben voilà !**

**Je suis ravie que vous trouviez que hide et Heath forment un joli couple parce que c'est un grand plaisir pour moi de les mettre ensemble ! **

**Merci encore pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! **

**Chapitre X/**

A la mi-décembre, un temps exécrable s'abattit sur Tokyo pendant plusieurs jours. La neige et la bise transformèrent les routes et les trottoirs en patinoires et rendirent la circulation infernale. Sur sa moto fraîchement achetée, Heath slalomait prudemment entre les files de véhicules, heureux de ne pas être à la place des pauvres gens coincés dans leur voiture à cause de l'embouteillage. Il était en retard pour assister à l'enregistrement de la partie symphonique d'_Art of Life_.

Yoshiki avait en effet décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il enregistrerait le morceau séquence par séquence ce qui permettrait de le finaliser pour le prochain été. Pour la partie symphonique, il avait sollicité les services d'un orchestre philharmonique pour que l'œuvre en chantier couvre ainsi la distance qui sépare la musique classique du hard rock, deux domaines dans lesquels il excellait. La séance avait lieu dans un studio beaucoup plus vaste que celui des X. Heath aurait très bien pu rester chez lui au chaud puisqu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui mais hide serait présent et il avait très envie d'écouter le solo de piano de Yoshiki que ce dernier ne leur avait pas encore montré.

Le froid s'insinuait vicieusement à travers l'épaisseur de ses vêtements et il s'énervait de la lenteur à laquelle il devait rouler pour éviter de déraper sur le verglas. De plus, il était souvent bloqué par des voitures trop proches les unes des autres.

_Allez putain, avancez avant que je me transforme en surgelé !_

Dans le même temps, il repassa dans son esprit sa dernière conversation avec Saki et Koji. Le chanteur, la mort dans l'âme, s'était résolu à dissoudre Media Youth, estimant que le groupe ne pouvait plus continuer dans l'état où il était. Dark et Tomo étaient repartis chacun dans leur famille mais Saki et Koji avaient encore envie de travailler ensemble. Aussi avaient-ils décidés de tout reprendre à zéro et de former un nouveau groupe après l'hiver. Pour le moment, Saki était partie skier à Sapporo et Koji passait les fêtes en province dans sa famille.

Il arriva enfin à destination. Le studio était gigantesque et une petite salle vitrée permettait aux curieux d'observer et d'entendre en ayant une vue d'ensemble sur tout l'orchestre. C'est là que Heath trouva Toshi, Pata et hide :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! claironna-t-il en se débarrassant de ses gants et de son écharpe.

- Tiens te voilà ! dit Toshi. On pensait que tu avais décidé de rester chez toi à cause du temps. Tu n'as pas raté le solo ne t'inquiète pas. Yoshiki embête tellement le chef d'orchestre que le travail n'avance pas vite.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? demanda Heath en s'approchant de la vitre. En bas, Yoshiki discutait avec le chef d'orchestre avec des gestes légèrement impatients.

Toshi répondit, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur :

- Oh les histoires habituelles…Yoshiki est très exigeant. Le moindre détail qui ne lui plaît pas même s'il est le seul que ça gêne, il arrête tout ! A ce rythme-là, on y sera encore dans six mois !

Heath sourit et se rapprocha subrepticement de hide qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés devant la fenêtre. Le guitariste lui fit un clin d'œil complice et lui dit :

- On n'entend que des merveilles depuis tout à l'heure. Yoshiki est peut-être un grand casse-pieds au boulot mais là, je suis scié ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu créer tout ça, seul en cachette de tout le monde.

A l'extérieur, l'échange entre les deux hommes prit fin. Une envolée de violons s'éleva jusqu'aux oreilles des quatre spectateurs. Un long frisson courut dans le dos de Heath quand le cri strident des cinquante violons enfla pour ensuite retomber comme un long soupir de plaisir. Et dans le silence à peine rétabli, des notes de piano…

Yoshiki avait pris place à un superbe instrument entièrement blanc et martelait une mélodie entêtante en se balançant doucement sur son siège. Tout d'un coup, l'intensité de la musique augmenta d'un cran et dans un roulement, décolla en accords frénétiques. C'était une colère sourde qui montait dangereusement en emplissant tout la salle de tension. Heath, hypnotisé, ne bougeait plus. Yoshiki frappait le piano de ses mains crispées, presque plié en deux comme s'il souffrait. Et tout d'un coup, il se souleva à demi et plaqua des accords rageurs et de plus en plus discordants. Le pianiste semblait en transe, caché par un rideau de cheveux frisés qui se soulevait parfois pour découvrir ses traits convulsés par la passion. La colère devint folie et ce fut parfois à coups de poings qu'il frappa le clavier. Ce fut un intense moment de « crise de notes » pendant lequel on le crut totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Tous les musiciens de l'orchestre le fixaient dans une immobilité totale et Heath aurait pu jurer que certains pensaient que Yoshiki avait perdu la tête. Et pourtant, il y avait bien une véritable maîtrise sous cette cacophonie. Le leader incarnait parfaitement la maxime disant que « Le génie est la folie dans la méthode ». La musique finit par se calmer peu à peu. Yoshiki se rassit mais des accords isolés résonnèrent encore tels les dernières convulsions d'une agonie. La plainte des violons s'éleva de nouveau, recouvrit le son du piano et le silence revint après une dernière note en suspens.

Les quatre amis étaient bouches bées.

- Ka-mi-sa-ma…articula hide, les yeux fixés sur Yoshiki qui semblait fatigué par sa performance.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…renchérit Pata.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand les partitions des trois pianos seront mélangées ! s'écria Toshi.

- Trois pianos ? s'étonna Heath.

- Oui, il a écrit trois parties différentes pour ce solo mais elles sont faites pour être mélangées et donner l'illusion d'une seule et même musique.Ca va être époustouflant…

Le plus discrètement possible, hide effleura les doigts de Heath. Ce dernier comprit que, tout comme lui, il brûlait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Mais comment sortir d'ici sans que les autres ne se posent des questions ? La Providence leur en offrit l'occasion peu après lorsqu'une pause fut décrétée. Toshi et Pata sortirent pour aller voir Yoshiki. Heath et hide firent mine de les suivre en s'arrangeant pour rester derrière à la traîne. Lorsque leurs amis ne furent plus en vue, Heath saisit hide par la main et l'entraîna dans un couloir transversal. Tous les deux pouffaient de rire comme deux adolescents courant se cacher dans leur lycée. Heath ne trouva aucune porte et n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où conduisait ce couloir. Mais hide n'eut pas la patience d'attendre. Il se jeta sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une ardeur d'affamé.

- Wouah…souffla Heath au milieu d'une succession de baisers rapides et enfiévrés. Tu as mangé du lion ?

hide recula légèrement avec un sourire mutin :

- Non, du chaton ! Mais je n'en aurais jamais assez…

Heath posa doucement sa tête contre la sienne avec un soupir de bonheur. hide frotta son nez contre le sien avec amusement :

- T'es tout froid !

- Je me suis gelé sur ma moto…

- Oooooh…mon pauvre chaton…

hide colla son corps contre celui de Heath et faufila ses mains sous le pull en laine qu'il portait pour caresser sa peau. Dans ses bras, Heath était au nirvana : le corps, les mains, la respiration…tout chez hide dégageait une bienfaisante chaleur. Il l'enlaça étroitement et tout les deux savourèrent un long moment câlin loin de tous les regards.

A la même époque, Yoshiki songea sérieusement à changer le nom du groupe. Il raconta à Heath que, peu avant le départ de Taiji, ils étaient partis aux Etats-Unis pour essayer de s'y faire connaître et l'expérience n'avait pas été très concluante. Le Japon avait une telle image en Occident que les Américains n'en revenaient pas qu'un groupe de rock ait pu naître là-bas ! On les avait regardé de haut à cause de leur style et de plus, l'anglais de Toshi avait été jugé trop approximatif. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient appris qu'un groupe appelé X existait déjà sur place. Malgré cet échec, Yoshiki ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Avec un peu de travail, le problème de Toshi serait réglé et lui, écrirait encore plus de chansons en anglais pour toucher un public international. Il ne restait plus que le problème du nom du groupe.

Toshi pensa qu'il ne fallait pas supprimer le « X » car trop de gens étaient habitués à le voir sur scène et dans tout ce qui touchait au groupe. Le groupe ne changeait pas radicalement alors mieux valait prendre un nom qui assure la continuité. Mais quoi ? hide proposa que l'on fasse le lien avec le label créé par Yoshiki, Extasy Records ce qui donnerait XTASY. Cette suggestion ne fut pas loin d'être adoptée mais Heath trouva quelque chose d'encore plus simple :

- S'il s'agit de se différencier d'un groupe américain, on peut le faire au premier degré. On n'a qu'à s'appeler X- Japan comme ça, les gens sauront tout de suite d'où nous venons.

- Et en plus, le X reste indépendant par rapport à l'autre mot ! s'écria Yoshiki. Bonne idée Heath, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. D'accord vous autres ?

Ce fut ainsi que X devint X-Japan à l'approbation générale.

A la fin du mois de Décembre, nos cinq musiciens se retrouvèrent, skis aux pieds, en train de dévaler des pentes de bonne poudreuse. Yoshiki leur avait proposé de prendre une semaine de vacances pour fêter la nouvelle année et ils avaient opté pour une station de ski. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient fait que s'amuser ! Le grand défi de la semaine : apprendre à skier à Toshi. Contrairement à leur chanteur, les quatre autres avaient déjà un niveau suffisant pour accéder aux pistes intermédiaires. Mais ils fréquentaient beaucoup le niveau débutant à la fois pour ne pas abandonner Toshi mais également pour ne rien perdre du spectacle hilarant que leur offraient ses premières glissades. La plupart des skieurs en herbe de l'endroit était des enfants et au milieu d'eux, Toshi, pas franchement fier, essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule. Mais il devait avoir un problème d'équilibre car on le voyait s'élancer, tenir environ cinq secondes sur ses jambes avant de rouler dans la neige dés qu'il prenait un peu de vitesse. Peu charitables, ses amis en pleuraient de rire ce qui finit par vexer le chanteur :

- Puisque c'est comme ça, allez skier et fichez-moi la paix ! Je vais aller boire un chocolat plutôt que de continuer à me taper la honte devant tout le monde !

Il planta là les quatre musiciens, surpris par son brusque coup de gueule et aussi un peu honteux de leur attitude. Yoshiki, qui ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami bouder pendant le reste du séjour, alla le voir et lui proposa sérieusement de l'aider. Toshi, dont la mauvaise humeur ne durait jamais longtemps, accepta et les deux compères commencèrent à skier ensemble avec plus ou moins de difficultés car Toshi avait la fâcheuse manie de s'accrocher à Yoshiki dés qu'il se sentait tomber.

Ils logeaient tous ensemble dans un des petits chalets familiaux que louait la station. Tous les matins, Heath, réveillé le premier, se mettait sur la véranda pour contempler le paysage. On était bien loin de la grisaille de Tokyo ; le ciel était d'un bleu pur et devant lui, le tapis de neige fraîchement tombée scintillait au soleil comme incrusté de petits diamants. Le froid sec et vivifiant achevait de le réveiller complètement en lui ouvrant l'appétit. Et devant les hautes cimes illuminées par la lumière du matin, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'il l'était déjà.

Le jour de la Saint-Sylvestre, l'hôtel organisa un grand dîner dansant. Le groupe se rendit au repas mais, peu désireux de danser, ils regagnèrent leur chalet pour continuer la fête entre eux. Regroupés devant la cheminée où ronflait un bon feu, ils discutèrent, rirent et burent beaucoup. Heath avait du mal à détacher son attention de hide. Le guitariste était toujours de bonne humeur en général mais ce soir-là, il rayonnait littéralement. Heath savait qu'il vivait des jours paradisiaques pour les mêmes raisons que lui et son cœur se gonflait de joie quand il se disait que si hide avait des étoiles dans les yeux, c'était grâce à l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Heath trouvait la même étincelle dans les siens quand il se voyait dans un miroir. Tout aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette obligation de se cacher des autres. Mais, comme si les dieux avaient voulu faire un cadeau de Nouvel An à Heath, Pata l'attira à part sous prétexte de lui parler d'un truc important.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'ai une petite question à te poser, dit Pata en souriant, et ne m'en veux pas si je me suis trompé.

Heath pensa qu'il en faudrait vraiment beaucoup pour qu'il se fâche avec Pata et il répondit sans crainte :

- Promis, dis-moi tout !

- Bon ben pour faire simple…est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toit et hide ?

Heath ne s'y attendait pas du tout et resta d'abord muet. D'un autre côté, il sentait que Pata ne désapprouverait pas cette relation Il eut quand même envie de le faire mariner un peu pour s'amuser. Il feignit la surprise :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

- Yoshiki et Toshi ont des doutes eux aussi. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles mon pote ! Ca saute aux yeux que quelque chose a changé entre vous malgré tout vos efforts pour le cacher. Vous vous isolez en même temps, vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre dés que c'est possible et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder en croyant que personne ne vous remarque ! Surtout toi, ce soir, tu l'as dévoré des yeux !

Le ton était taquin mais Pata le dévisageait avec insistance pour saisir le moindre indice qui pût être un aveu. Heath comprit qu'il était coincé mais ne voulut pas rendre les armes aussi facilement.

- Ah oui ? fit-il innocemment.

- Heath, dis-moi juste si c'est vrai. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes cachés : vous aviez peur de notre réaction ? Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Rappelle-toi de notre conversation à propos de Toshi et Yoshiki.

Heath se garda bien de manifester quoi que ce soit mais ces mots firent disparaître ses restes d'aprèhension. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à hide. Mais en attendant…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas te répondre directement. S'il y a quelque chose entre hide et moi, tu le verras très vite. S'il n'y a rien, tu ne verras rien ok ?

- Hé ! bouda Pata. Tu me fais marcher là !

Heath lui tira la langue :

- T'as tout compris !

- Heaaaaaath….

Mais le bassiste s'esquiva dans un rire et retourna dans le salon où hide grattait sa guitare sèche pendant que Toshi et Yoshiki jouaient aux cartes. hide leva la tête en entendant le pas de Heath et ce dernier lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Hide hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis avisa l'horloge accrochée au mur :

- Hé les gars ! s'écria-t-il. Il est minuit moins trois ! Allons dehors pour voir le feu d'artifices de l'hôtel !

Les trois autres enfilèrent leurs vestes et sortirent dans la neige. Heath en profita pour répéter rapidement à hide ce que Pata lui avait dit. Le guitariste s'humecta les lèvres en réfléchissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

- Moi je crois qu'on devrait leur dire maintenant. Et ça nous facilitera la vie.

hide fit une petite moue puis un sourire espiègle naquit sur son visage :

- D'accord ! Mais c'est moi qui décide quand et comment on leur dira !

- Toi, tu as encore un plan bizarre !

hide ne lui répondit que par un rapide bisou sur la joue et fila dehors en bondissant dans la neige. Le bruit étouffé de la musique leur parvenait depuis l'hôtel. Soudain, une voix amplifiée par un micro clama avec énergie :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, dans une minute il sera minuit ! Je vous invite à faire le décompte avec moi !

- OUAIIIIIIIIIS !!! hurla hide en agitant les bras en direction de l'hôtel avant de se prendre une grosse boule de neige dans la tête lancée par Yoshiki :

- On dirait un gros débile !

- Ah oui ? dit hide d'un ton menaçant en se penchant pour ramasser de la neige. Mais il interrompit son geste et se redressa en entendant une centaine de voix crier le décompte. Ignorant les sourires moqueurs de ses amis, il commença à brailler avec les autres clients :

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 !!! BONNE ANNEE !!!

Et il bondit sur Yoshiki avec tant d'impétuosité qu'ils tombèrent dans la neige en riant comme des fous. hide lui plaqua un gros smack sur la joue :

- Bonne année à mon leader casse-pieds préféré !!

Toshi, Pata et Heath formaient déjà une joyeuse mêlée. hide se releva vivement et les rejoignit en enlaçant à la fois Pata et Toshi comme un diablotin débordant d'énergie. Yoshiki, plein de neige, vint compléter le tas et ce fut une minute joyeuse pleine d'embrassades et de vœux de toutes sortes. Il vint un moment où hide et Heath se retrouvèrent face à face. Heath pensa que hide agirait avec lui comme avec les autres et c'est d'abord ce qui se produisit. hide se jeta dans ses bras et Heath se laissa tomber sur le dos dans la neige moelleuse et le serra contre lui en riant de bonheur. Mais ensuite, hide releva la tête au-dessus de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Heath comprit ce qu'il voulait et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. hide se pencha sur lui et unit ses lèvres aux siennes. Heath savait que les autres voyaient tout mais il s'en fichait. Il fit courir ses mains dans le dos de son amoureux et mêla sa langue à la sienne leurs deux haleines brûlantes faisant apparaître des petites volutes de vapeur. Le baiser fut long car ils n'avaient plus envie de se détacher. Heath, emporté par ses sensations, glissa une main derrière la tête de hide et prit le contrôle du baiser qui devint alors si fiévreux que hide exhala un petit rire entre ses lèvres. Il se détacha du bassiste et lui souffla :

- Doucement mon amour, nous allons les choquer…

Heath ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Une flamme à la chaleur bienfaisante brûlait au creux de sa poitrine. Il voyait la tête de hide perdue dans les étoiles avec autour les dernières fusées qui illuminaient les alentours de furtifs flashs de couleurs.

Un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre…

Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent leurs amis qui les observaient avec une expression de joie émue.

- Alors ça…murmura Toshi. C'était un vrai baiser de cinéma.

- Quand tu m'as dit que je le saurais bientôt, je ne pensais pas que ce serait de manière aussi explicite Heath ! ajouta Pata qui semblait légèrement gêné mais heureux. Vous formez un très joli couple !

Heath, toujours allongé avec hide dans les bras, lui offrit un radieux sourire.

- Eh bien voilà une bonne nouvelle ! conclut gaiement Yoshiki tout en secouant sa longue chevelure pour en faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient incrustés. Bon, si on rentrait maintenant, je me les gèle !

- Quel langage pour une dame ! lança hide.

- Vas te faire foutre ! répliqua Yoshiki en déclenchant les rires de ses amis.

Pendant que les trois autres les dépassaient pour revenir à l'intérieur du chalet, hide enfouit son nez dans le cou de Heath en lui murmurant tendrement :

- Bonne année mon amour…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI/

Le concert touchait à sa fin. Tant mieux, pensa Heath car il était épuisé. D'habitude, il aurait été capable de tenir encore longtemps tellement la scène le remplissait d'adrénaline mais il avait attrapé la grippe et avait été obligé de se bourrer d'antibiotiques pour pouvoir assurer le spectacle malgré ses 39 de fièvre. Il avait aussi dû renoncer à faire les chœurs à cause de sa voix enrouée. A la fin de _Say Anything_, Toshi le désigna du doigt à toute la salle en criant :

- Un maximum de bruit pour Heath dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui !

L'audience explosa en acclamations et se mit à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire accompagnée au piano par Yoshiki. Heath sourit à la fois heureux et ému car il ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise. Ce genre de manifestation lui montrait que les fans commençaient à s'habituer à lui et à l'aimer. Comme il ne bougeait pas de sa place, Pata et Toshi vinrent le prendre chacun par un bras et le conduisirent, au bord de la scène devant tout ces gens qui chantaient à tue-tête. Heath, intimidé, prit le micro de Toshi et remercia sincèrement le public en s'inclinant profondément. C'est alors que hide lui sauta allégrement au cou en plaquant sur sa joue un bisou qui fit hurler la salle d'enthousiasme. Tout rouge, Heath glissa un bras autour de la taille du guitariste et lui demanda :

- Tu te mets au fan-service maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre de passer tous les concerts à cinq mètres de toi. Attends-toi que je vienne de ton côté plus souvent !

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

Hide ne se gêna pas pour mettre immédiatement sa résolution en pratique. Au moment de X, la dernière chanson, il vint sérieusement perturber la concentration de Heath en venant se coller dos à lui, la tête renversée sur son épaule. Pata leur adressa un coup d'œil railleur et Heath se délecta de la bouffée d'excitation qui monta de la salle.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en coulisses, Yoshiki prit sa figure de leader sermonneur et demanda aux tourtereaux :

- Dites-moi vous deux, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau jeu de scène ?

Par défi, hide s'agit sur les genoux de Heath en regardant Yoshiki droit dans les yeux :

- J'attendais que tu dises ça ! On ne fait rien de mal, les gens vont prendre ça pour du fan-service.

- Nous n'en n'avions jamais fait avant…objecta Yoshiki avec scepticisme.

- Et bien maintenant, on en fera ! déclara hide en haussant les épaules. En plus, les fans adorent ! Et quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus que quand Toshi vient se frotter à ton dos quand tu es à ta batterie !

Ledit Toshi avala de travers la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire, Yoshiki écarquilla les yeux et Pata éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas du fan-service ! protestèrent Yoshiki et Toshi avec un bel ensemble qui fit ricaner hide.

- C'est juste de la complicité, ajouta Toshi avec véhémence. Yoshiki ne peut pas quitter son siège alors je viens l'embêter. Et je ne me « frotte » pas !

Hide adressa à Heath un clin d'œil espiègle. Il adorait taquiner ces deux amis sur ce sujet car Yoshiki et Toshi n'appréciaient pas beaucoup que leur amitié soit détournée en quelque chose…d'une autre nature. Sincérité, mauvaise foi ou aveuglement ? Heath n'aurait pas su le dire mais hide s'amusait beaucoup à jouer avec cela. Le bassiste s'esclaffa devant la mine de sale gosse qu'arborait hide et posa affectueusement sa tête sur son bras en s'attirant un regard attendri de Pata.

- Sincèrement Yoshiki, ça te gêne qu'on fasse ça ? demanda Heath.

- Pas vraiment en fait. Mais je vous demande juste de ne pas aller trop loin d'accord ?

- Mais oui ! râla hide. On n'essaiera pas de se sauter dessus entre deux amplis !

La tête choquée de Yoshiki lui tira un nouvel éclat de rire. Heath par contre, était très gêné :

- hide, évite de balancer ce genre de trucs s'te plaît…

- Oh pardon mon cœur…

hide l'embrassa doucement devant Yoshiki qui leva les yeux au ciel :

- Un vrai petit couple de perruches vous deux !

Quelques jours plus tard, hide se pointa chez Heath à l'improviste avec les mains cachées derrière son dos.

- Bonjour toi ! dit le bassiste en l'embrassant. Je peux savoir ce que tu caches comme ça ?

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, répondit hide en marchant à reculons.

- C'est vrai ? Mais tu m'en as offert un à mon anniversaire !

- Et alors ? En plus celui-ci m'est tombé dessus par hasard. J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait.

Avec précaution, hide fit passer devant lui une boîte en carton percée de plusieurs trous et la tendit à Heath. Dés qu'il l'eût dans les mains, Heath comprit :

- Oh c'est un…. ?

- Allez ouvre…dit hide d'une voix douce. Il doit en avoir marre d'être là-dedans.

Heath posa la boîte sur la table basse, souleva le couvercle et une minuscule tête de chaton leva vers lui ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Heath fondit immédiatement et prit dans ses mains la petite boule de poils qui se mit à miauler. Le chaton ne devait pas avoir plus de trois semaines et il était si petit qu'il tenait tout entier dans sa paume. Il était noir avec les pattes et le bout du nez blanc. Heath adorait les chats, c'était un des nombreux points communs qu'il avait avec Pata, ce dernier devenant totalement gaga dés qu'il en apercevait un. Cela avait fourni matière à plaisanteries dans le groupe puisque le surnom de Heath était « le chaton ». hide s'assit à ses côtés et caressa l'animal qui ronronnait parce que Heath le grattait derrière les oreilles.

- Merci mon cœur…dit Heath, les yeux brillants. Il est adorable, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- J'ai un pote qui donnait les sept chatons qu'il venait d'avoir. Quand j'ai vu celui-là, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi. Il te plaît ?

- Oh que oui ! Je vais l'appeler Kouki !

- C'est mignon…

Kouki, une fois habitué à son nouvel environnement, se révéla un petit chat extrêmement vif et joueur ce qui faisait penser au bassiste qu'il ressemblait bien plus à hide qu'à lui. Après que Kouki ait testé ses griffes sur les rideaux de sa chambre, il acheta un arbre à chat et toutes sortes de petits jouets pour essayer de canaliser son énergie. Sa compagnie mettait un peu de vie dans son appartement et Kouki venait parfois le réveiller en venant ronronner près de son oreille.

Peu de temps après, Heath sortit avec hide et Taiji dans un nigth-club. Taiji, très en forme, enchaîna bière sur bière en draguant effrontément la serveuse qui n'eut pas l'air effarouchée par ses avances. Il était parfaitement au courant pour Heath et hide car ce dernier lui avait toujours confié ses problèmes à l'époque où il se montrait encore insupportable envers le bassiste. Taiji avait été ravi de voir qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à se trouver.

Le volume de la musque était si fort qu'ils étaient obligés de crier pour s'entendre. A un moment, Heath les quitta pour se rendre aux toilettes et se fraya un chemin à travers la piste de danse, au milieu des corps qui se trémoussaient sur de la techno. Il s'arrêta en croyant entendre quelqu'un crier son nom mais il y avait tant de bruits autour de lui qu'il crut s'être trompé et entra dans les toilettes. Quand il ressortit et fit le chemin en sens contraire, une main venue nulle part l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira dans un coin plus dégagé. Sa première réaction fut de se défendre.

- Eh ho du calme ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

La voix était vaguement connue et Heath se rembrunit en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait abordé ? Il s'agissait d'Akira, l'ami de Tomo qui lui avait fait des avances plus que poussées plusieurs mois auparavant. Akira était très beau : grand, svelte, des cheveux teints couleur acajou, un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière et une bouche que Heath aurait volontiers qualifié de sensuelle. Seulement voilà, Akira lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir et maintenant, il avait hide. Il maudit sa malchance de tomber sur lui dans une boîte surpeuplée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- La même chose que toi je pense, répondit Akira qui semblait ravi de l'avoir trouvé.

- Ouais ben salut alors ! Je suis avec des amis et il faut que j'aille les rejoindre.

Mais Akira le retint d'un ton doucereux :

- Attends, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Ca te dirait te prendre un verre ?

- Non merci ! Et pour être parfaitement franc, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Akira d'une façon que Heath trouva très hypocrite.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler pourquoi…gronda-t-il avec deux fusils à la place des yeux.

Mais Akira se mit à rire :

- Oh ça ? T'es plutôt ingrat parce que tu avais l'air d'aimer ça. Je me rappelle bien ta jolie voix qui gémissait.

- Salaud !

Heath, furieux, voulut lui balancer une droite mais la poigne d'Aki retint son coup.

- T'es encore plus canon qu'avant…

Heath voulut tirer son bras pour se dégager mais brusquement, Akira l'embrassa de force d'un baiser rude et autoritaire. Le jeune homme eut un haut-le-cœur quand il voulut forcer le passage avec sa langue et se débattit. Akira étant plus costaud, il mit quelques secondes pour échapper à son emprise mais, une fois libre, il repoussa Akira si violemment qu'il l'envoya se heurter à un pilier. Devant les spectateurs médusés, il se mit à hurler :

- Ne m'approche plus jamais espèce de malade !!

Et sans attendre la réaction de l'autre qui se massait l'arrière du crâne, Heath tourna les talons et fila vers l'endroit où il avait laissé hide et Taiji. Mais il n'y avait plus personne et hide avait laissé son verre à moitié plein. Il parcourut la salle des yeux : aucune chance qu'ils soient en train de danser et ils n'étaient pas au bar. Alors où ? Une horrible intuition se présenta à son esprit : de là où il était, hide avait très bien pu voir… Refrénant une brusque montée de panique, Heath se rua hors de la boîte et loin devant, il aperçut hide qui courait dans la rue, suivit d'un Taiji qui lui criait de s'arrêter. Il se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite.

- HIDE !!

Au son de sa voix qui résonna dans la rue, hide pila net et fit volte-face. Le regard flambant de colère et de larmes qu'il jeta à Heath, paralysa le bassiste à trois mètres de lui. Puis hide poussa un cri de rage et voulut se jeter sur lui, le poing levé mais Taiji l'arrêta en le ceinturant fermement.

- Arrête ! hide !!

Sans écouter Taiji, hide se mit à rugir d'une voix étranglée de sanglots :

- Fous le camp ! Fous le camp Heath avant que je t'éclate !!

Glacé par ses paroles, Heath ne fit pas un geste mais dit d'un ton égaré :

- hide, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce type m'a embrassé de force et je l'ai repoussé ! Taiji, tu l'as bien vu toi !

- Moi ? répondit froidement l'intéressé qui serrait les dents pour contenir son ami enragé. J'étais de dos ! J'ai vu hide blêmir tout d'un coup et partir en courant ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Il était en train d'embrasser un mec ! vociféra hide. Il avait l'air de bien te connaître ! Dis-moi Heath, pourquoi m'as-tu raconté que tu n'avais jamais eu d'homme avant moi ?

- Mais c'est la vérité ! protesta Heath avec l'accent du désespoir. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec ce type ! Il y a plusieurs mois, il a essayé de me draguer mais…

- LA FERME !!

hide cessa d'un coup de se débattre et éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

- Fous le camp…

Heath, le cœur brisé, voulut s'approcher de lui mais Taiji le stoppa d'un regard noir :

- Je ne te conseille pas de le toucher quand il est dans cet état. Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou pas dans cette histoire mais pour ce soir, il vaut mieux que tu lui foutes la paix. Je vais le ramener.

hide était replié sur lui-même et ses épaules tremblaient. Jamais encore Heath ne l'avait vu pleurer et cette vision lui fit presque peur. Que venait-il donc de provoquer pour que hide craque comme cela ? Ce n'était pas possible, il ne l'avait pas trahi…C'était trop absurde…

- hide…je n'ai rien fait de mal….

Mais ce fut la phrase de trop. hide releva la tête et lui cracha :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es si doué pour les fellations ! Tu as dû bien t'entraîner sur ce mec !

Ces mots venimeux atteignirent Heath en plein cœur. Muet et statufié, il vit Taiji entraîner hide et disparaître avec lui.

Deux jours…Deux interminables jours durant lesquels hide ne lui avait plus parlé, plus regardé. Il lui avait raccroché au nez quand Heath avait voulu l'appeler et avait fait semblant de ne pas être là quand il avait frappé à sa porte. Durant les répétitions, tout le monde avait remarqué le changement mais Heath avait éludé toutes les questions. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé et s'endormait avec le souhait de ne plus se réveiller pour échapper à la souffrance qui lui tordait les entrailles quand il se rappelait pourquoi il y avait des traces de larmes sur son oreiller. Et tout cela était si injuste…Si seulement, il avait été fautif, il aurait pu s'en prendre à lui-même et se dire qu'il l'avait mérité. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser forcé et dont il s'était immédiatement vengé. Si seulement hide avait vu la scène jusqu'à la fin… Il avait refusé de le croire et d'écouter ses explications. Heath n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fût aussi jaloux et borné et il n'avait aucun moyen de lui prouver son innocence. Il pensa mourir de chagrin. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre et surtout pour un quiproquo aussi désespérément stupide. Son malheur lui pompait toute son énergie et son envie de vivre. Il ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus et ne témoignait plus d'intérêt pour rien.

Le troisième jour, en revenant du studio, il se bourra de somnifères pour s'endormir plus tôt et plus longtemps. Mais la sonnerie agaçante de l'entrée retentit au moment où la somnolence commençait à le gagner. Comme un zombie, il ouvrit et trouva Pata devant sa porte :

- Heath, il faut qu'on parle…préambula le guitariste.

Il détailla attentivement le visage du bassiste :

- Tu es ivre ?

Le cerveau anesthésié, Heath ne savait même pas s'il était content ou pas de le voir :

- Non…somnifères…

- A cette heure-ci ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Soudain, les jambes de Heath flanchèrent. Pata le rattrapa juste à temps et l'assit dans un fauteuil, l'air très inquiet :

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ave hide ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien !

Trop fatigué pour résister, Heath débita d'une voix monocorde les évènements de la veille. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et sa vision devenait floue.

- Je ne l'ai pas trompé Pata…geignit-il faiblement. L'ai pas trompé…Il ne veut pas me croire…

-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il avec douceur.

Heath se sentit soulever par lui et Pata le soutint pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu vas aller dormir parce que tu n'es plus capable de rien avec tout ce que tu as pris. A ton réveil, nous reparlerons de tout ça.

Heath ne répondit pas. Il s'étendit sur son lit et sombra dans le sommeil.

**Fallait encore que je le fasse souffrir mon pauvre Heath…. Mais pas taper, la fic n'est pas finie ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII/

Heath remua faiblement dans son lit, le corps lourd et l'esprit embrumé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut agressé par les rayons du soleil qui rentraient par la fenêtre dont le store n'était pas baissé. Peu à peu, tous ses souvenirs se remirent en place : où il était, quel jour on était et la visite de Pata…Et comme tous les matins la brève accalmie de son cœur fut remplacée par la souffrance de savoir que hide ne voulait plus de lui. Cette fois, il atteignait le point de rupture.

_J'en peux plus…hide…_

Le visage noyé dans sa chevelure en désordre, il se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots désespérés et épuisants qui allaient encore le laisser au 36e dessous sans le moindre soulagement. Bientôt, il perçue une présence à son chevet et une main réconfortante se posa sur sa tête :

- Ne pleure pas chaton, tout va s'arranger…

Heath sortit son visage de son oreiller et aperçut Pata, agenouillé devant son lit, qui le regardait avec une immense pitié.

- Tu es resté toute la nuit ? demanda Heath.

- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état. En plus, j'avais un peu peur que tu aies pris trop de somnifères. J'ai dormi sur le canapé et j'ai joué avec ton petit chat !

Et justement, Kouki surgit en miaulant. Il sauta sur le lit et vint se frotter contre la joue de Heath en ronronnant de son mieux. Heath s'assit en tailleur et prit le chaton dans ses bras, en s'essuyant ses yeux :

- J'en ai marre de tout ça…dit-il d'une voix où les pleurs menaçaient de remonter. Je l'aime merde !

- Je le sais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. hide finira par revenir, c'est certain parce que tu n'es pas coupable. C'est vrai qu'il est jaloux et têtu comme une mule mais il n'est pas idiot au point de foutre en l'air votre histoire pour un malentendu.

- Peut-être qu'il s'en fout…

- Je te jure que non, il t'aime vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter comme il se comporte avec toi. Et pour moi, sa réaction violente est la preuve qu'il tient à toi.

- Mais…cette phrase qu'il m'a sortie…J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être vu comme la pute de service.

Pata soupira :

- C'était pas malin de sa part de dire ça mais je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il était furieux et dans ces moments-là, il peut devenir très blessant. Il doit sûrement regretter parce qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme lui non plus.

Heath laissa Kouki lui mordiller le doigt. Il n'était pas encore totalement rassuré :

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ? J'ai tenté mille fois de lui expliquer mais il ne me laisse même plus en placer une. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps…

Pata lui serra l'épaule :

- Tiens le coup et essaie de faire abstraction ne serait-ce que ce soir parce que nous avons un concert.

- Merde c'est vrai…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très judicieux de provoquer une explication avant le show. Mais ensuite, si hide en est toujours au même point, je te jure que je vais m'en mêler. Je vais l'attraper entre quatre yeux et l'obliger à m'écouter. Puis je te l'enverrai pour qu'il s'excuse et que vous puissiez remonter sur votre petit nuage !

Heath réussit à sourire :

- Merci. C'est fou, c'est la deuxième fois que tu viens m'aider quand je me retrouve plus bas que terre.

- C'est ça les amis !

Pour ne pas attrister Pata, Heath s'obligea à se secouer et se prépara mentalement à affronter la journée.

- J'crève de faim…grogna-t-il en se levant.

- Moi aussi, dit Pata. Et ton frigo, c'est le désert de Gobi. Va t'habiller et allons prendre un petit déj' avant d'aller bosser !

L'idée plut à Heath qui se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Pata l'emmena dans une boulangerie française et força son ami à se gaver de croissants. Heath, qui n'était pas habitué aux viennoiseries, demanda grâce au bout du deuxième :

- Je vais exploser ! C'est hyper nourrissant ces trucs-là !

- C'est bon pour toi, insista Pata, le nez dans un café bien serré. Tu es trop mince et trois ou quatre kilos de plus te ferait du bien.

- Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, bouda Heath.

Au studio, ils eurent d'abord droit à une réunion avec la production à propos du futur album et du changement du nom du groupe. Ce dernier devait être effectif dés la sortie d'_Art of Life _et il fallait trouver un nouveau logo. Ensuite, tout le monde fila à la salle de concert pour la balance et les préparatifs habituels.

Comme toujours depuis leur dispute, hide se comporta comme si Heath n'existait pas. Mais sur les conseils de Pata, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le travail afin que le groupe n'eût pas à pâtir de son état d'esprit.

Il avait remarqué que Yoshiki n'allait pas bien non plus. A plusieurs reprises, une grimace de souffrance était apparue sur le visage du batteur et ses gestes étaient moins vifs quand il jouait. Heath le vit prendre des cachets et se masser plusieurs fois la nuque. Toshi aussi s'en était rendu compte et paraissait préoccupé. Heath lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose.

- Les douleurs de sa nuque empirent, l'informa Toshi. Je sais qu'il a tellement mal en ce moment qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'il est obligé de se bourrer d'anti-douleurs. Je lui ai conseillé d'y aller mollo ce soir mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'écoutera.

L'ambiance dans la loge fut bien moins conviviale qu'à l'accoutumée entre Heath et hide qui ne se parlaient plus, Yoshiki rendu irritable par la douleur et Toshi qui s'inquiétait. Quand le leader eut du mal à s'habiller parce que toutes les zones douloureuses étaient sollicitées, Toshi n'y tint plus et s'écria :

- Yoshiki, tu n'es pas en état de jouer, on annule le concert !

- A une heure du début ? rétorqua Yoshiki un peu sèchement. Pas question !

- Mais enfin, tu vas finir par te bousiller la santé !

- Non Toshi ! répondit Yoshiki d'un ton sans réplique. Je n'ai jamais annulé de concert et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer !

Toshi n'insista pas davantage mais demeura soucieux.

Le public fut particulièrement chaud ce soir-là. Il chanta de si bon cœur qu'il parvint presque à couvrir les hurlements des guitares électriques. Cette ambiance survoltée apaisa quelque peu la tristesse de Heath. Du coin de l'œil, il observa hide qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser- ou faisait-il semblant ? Il enchaînait les mimiques, les bruits bizarres dans le micro, les petits jeux avec le premier rang, tous ces gestes que les gens aimaient chez lui et qui le rendaient si populaire. En voyant faire ce farfadet au sourire éclatant, Heath se dit qu'il lui était beaucoup trop précieux pour qu'il le perde et une idée un peu folle surgit dans son esprit.

_Si je fais ça, il risque de me… Non, il ne me frappera pas sur scène ! Par contre après…_

Au point où il en était, autant essayer les solutions désespérées. Heath attendit le moment où le piano de Yoshiki accordait un peu de répit aux guitaristes. Il n'était pas question d'aller perturber hide dans son jeu sinon, il allait vraiment se faire détester. Lorsque Yoshiki quitta sa batterie pour aller s'installer au piano, Heath se faufila rapidement sur le côté gauche de la scène provoquant une réaction du public qui espérait voir un fan-service. Basse rejetée sur la hanche, Heath s'approcha lentement de hide qui ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment. Ignorant sa crainte, Heath le regarda dans les yeux et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable :

_S'il te plaît crois-moi. Je ne cherche pas à me moquer de toi, je t'aime…_

Dans la salle, le public hurla d'enthousiasme. Heath rompit le baiser, un peu affolé de ce qu'il venait de faire et retourna vite à sa place comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise. Pata lui fit un clin d'œil approbateur mais Heath n'osa même pas se retourner vers hide pour voir sa réaction.

Le concert se poursuivit sans anicroches mais, au milieu de _Sadistic Desire, _la batterie s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Heath leva la tête vers Yoshiki et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le vit par terre, en train de se tordre de douleur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, hide, Heath et Pata se précipitèrent vers le batteur tandis que Toshi, qui se trouvait tout au bout de la piste qui s'avançait dans le public, revenait à toutes jambes sous les cris effrayés des spectateurs.

hide serrait dans ses bras Yoshiki qui pleurait de douleur :

- Yoshiki, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! demanda-t-il avec un accent paniqué.

Toshi arriva comme une tornade, les traits déformés par l'angoisse :

- Yo-chan, c'est ta nuque ?

- Toshi…, geignit Yoshiki en s'accrochant à la main du chanteur.

Toshi le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé en disant aux autres :

- Venez sortons de là, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Dans les coulisses, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Michi appela une ambulance et décida d'aller s'excuser auprès du public en inventant une histoire pas trop alarmante pour justifier l'interruption du concert. Toshi déposa Yoshiki dans le vieux canapé de leur loge. Il s'était évanoui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il à ses amis d'une voix tremblante.

- On n'en sait rien Toshi, répondit Heath que le visage pâle de Yoshiki inquiétait. Il s'est arrêté et nous l'avons vu par terre.

Toshi enfouit son visage dans ses mains :

- Je savais que ça finirait mal…Il souffrait trop avant le concert. Si seulement j'avais insisté…

- Ah non, tu ne vas te mettre à culpabiliser ! s'écria Pata d'un ton ferme en prenant le chanteur par les épaules. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Et nous ne savons pas si c'est grave alors reprends-toi.

hide se tenait assis sur le bras du canapé, muet, une mèche des cheveux de Yoshiki enroulée autour de ses doigts.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva. Les quatre musiciens s'étaient dépêchés de s'habiller en civils pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer à l'hôpital. Toshi, qui refusait de laisser Yoshiki, obtint la permission dans l'accompagner dans l'ambulance tandis que Pata se chargea d'emmener hide et Heath.

Yoshiki fut immédiatement admis aux urgences et quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Toshi prostré devant la salle d'examen où on ne l'avait pas laissé entrer.

- Je crois qu'ils lui font une radio, bredouilla-t-il.

Heath n'y connaissait rien en médecine mais il savait qu'une blessure à la nuque pouvait être très dangereuse voire mortelle. Evidemment, il garda ses réflexions pour lui et pria de tout son cœur que Yoshik n'ait rien de grave.

Ils attendirent une demi heure, hide et Heath assis par terre, de part et d'autre du banc sur lequel Pata réconfortait comme il pouvait un Toshi mort d'angoisse. Enfin, un médecin sortit de la salle :

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Non, répondit Toshi qui s'était levé précipitamment. Nous sommes ses amis et les membres de son groupe. C'est arrivé en plein concert. Dites-nous comment il va ?

Mais le médecin se montra réticent.

- Ce genre d'information est réservé à la famille.

Pour la première fois depuis une heure, hide ouvrit la bouche et dit avec véhémence :

- Sa mère ne vit pas sur Tokyo et il n'a pas de famille qui puisse venir ce soir !

- Yoshiki est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle ! ajouta Toshi dont la voix trembla légèrement. Je vous en prie, ne nous laissez pas dans l'ignorance !

Le médecin parut un peu adouci par leur détresse visible.

- Bon d'accord. Puis-je savoir quel est le rôle de votre ami dans le groupe ?

- Il joue du piano et de la batterie, répondit Toshi.

- Hmmm batteur…ça doit venir de là.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il souffre d'une sérieuse inflammation des tendons des poignets et les articulations de sa nuque sont endommagées. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de symptômes chez un autre batteur sauf que le cas de votre ami est plus grave.

Heath sentit une sueur froide perler à son front et échangea un regard effaré avec Pata. Quant à Toshi et hide, ils avaient l'air prêt à se jeter sur le médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? bredouilla Toshi.

Le médecin expliqua d'une voix douce :

- C'est une chance incroyable qu'il ne soit pas paralysé car toute atteinte à l'épine dorsale peut se révéler dramatique.

_C'est bien ce que je craignais_, pensa Heath.

Toshi était si pâle qu'il avait peur de le voir s'écrouler. hide prit fermement le chanteur par les épaules pour le soutenir et demanda au médecin :

- Mais…il ne va pas mourir ?

- Non et il ne sera pas paralysé. En revanche, je crains qu'il ne doive arrêter la batterie sous peine d'aggraver son cas. Sa nuque et ses poignets resteront fragiles toute sa vie.

Un silence horrifié s'abattit. Heath n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : que Yoshiki arrête la batterie ?! C'était inconcevable ! Il imagina avec effroi sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Les autres, le visage défait, devaient sûrement penser la même chose. Et qu'allait-il advenir du groupe désormais ?

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit et deux infirmières apparurent en poussant un brancard sur lequel se trouvait Yoshiki, inconscient. Toshi se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur sa tête :

- Yoshiki…

Il leva vers le médecin des yeux remplis de larmes :

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas réveillé ?

- Nous l'avons endormi et il restera sous morphine pendant quelques jours à cause de la douleur. Il va lui falloir un repos absolu pendant un mois.

Une des infirmières, manifestement prise de pitié, incita à Toshi à lâcher la barrière métallique du lit à laquelle il s'agrippait et lui dit doucement :

- Nous allons le conduire dans une chambre. Veuillez patientez le temps que nous l'installions puis vous pourrez rester près de lui.

Toshi hocha la tête et les laissa emporter Yoshiki. Heath, l'estomac noué, voyait ses traits marqués par l'angoisse. Pourquoi un tel drame était-il arrivé ? hide s'approcha de Toshi qui restait immobile au milieu du couloir comme frappé par la foudre :

- Toshi, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est vivant et il va s'en sortir.

Mais tout à coup, Toshi craqua et éclata en sanglots, le visage caché dans ses mains. hide le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Heath et Pata se rapprochèrent et tous virent former un cercle de réconfort et de soutien mutuels.

Un peu plus tard, Toshi fut admis au chevet de Yoshiki. Les trois autres, pour le laisser seul, restèrent dans le couloir et aucun n'avait envie de partir tant que Yoshiki n'aurait pas repris conscience. Personne ne parlait. hide était plongé dans ses pensées et Heath le devinait très choqué par ce qui s'était passé. Pata se leva et déclara d'une voix lasse :

- Je vais téléphoner à Michi pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Il s'éloigna en laissant Heath seul avec hide. Le bassiste le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès mais il trouvait que le moment était mal choisi pour essayer de recoller les morceaux avec hide. C'est pourquoi il ne fit rien et resta vaguement perdu dans le comptage des carreaux du couloir. Mais lorsqu'il risqua un œil vers hide, il vit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Le cœur serré, il vint s'asseoir près de lui à une distance assez raisonnable pour éviter de le braquer et tenta de le consoler comme il pouvait :

- hide, je suis sûr qu'il va aller mieux….

Ca sonnait tellement faux… En fait il n'était sûr de rien du tout. La voix de hide s'éleva faiblement :

- C'est trop affreux. Yoshiki ne méritait pas ça. Il a déjà tellement souffert, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ?

Il respira profondément et posa sa tête dans ses mains jointes. Il y avait une nuance de révolte dans son ton :

- La batterie c'est toute sa vie. Il a tellement bossé pour en arriver là, c'est injuste !

Pensant qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de s'extirper de ce couloir qui sentait la naphtaline, Heath posa lui toucha légèrement le bras et proposa :

- Viens, allons prendre l'air. Nous ne pouvons servir à rien de toute façon.

Il fut presque surpris que hide accepte de le suivre. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et firent quelques pas dans les espaces verts où les malades pouvaient se promener. A cause de l'heure tardive, il n'y avait personne et Heath respira avec soulagement la brise hivernale bien meilleure que l'odeur de médicaments des couloirs. hide marchait derrière lui, tristement. C'était déjà bien qu'il reste avec lui alors que ces derniers temps il l'avait fui comme la peste. Qu'es-ce que Michi avait bien pu raconter au public ? pensa Heath. Et dire qu'une heure auparavant, ils étaient en train de s'éclater sur scène !

Comme il n'entendait plus le pas de hide, il se retourna le vit plusieurs mètres en arrière, immobile et les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Heath ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air aussi malheureux. Il avait toujours pensé que hide était mentalement bien plus fort que lui mais, pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort. En outre, hide avait froid à en juger par ses lèvres pâles car il n'était pas bien couvert sans écharpe ni gants. Quelqu'un d'autre que Heath se serait peut-être montré rancunier, orgueilleux et n'aurait pas fait un geste vers lui. Mais chez le bassiste, l'amour n'admettait pas ce genre de comportement. Sans hésiter, avec seulement la crainte de se voir repoussé, Heath retira sa longue veste polaire et la mit sur les épaules de hide qui le fixa avec un tel ébahissement qu'il le fit sourire.

- Eh bien quoi ? dit-il en essayant l'humour. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves aussi à l'hosto pour avoir attrapé une pneumonie ! Viens, on va rentrer à l'intérieur si tu as trop froid.

Il fit deux pas pour rebrousser chemin quand hide lui saisit la main. Le cœur battant, Heath se figea, n'osant pas se retourner. La tête de son amant vint se poser contre son épaule et deux mots s'élevèrent à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

- Pardonne-moi.

Heath pria les Kamis de ne pas être en train de rêver. hide ajouta :

- Je ne suis qu'un gros con. J'aurais dû te croire dés le début mais ensuite…j'ai eu tellement honte de ma conduite que je ne savais plus comment revenir. Et je croyais que tu me détestais. Tu aurais bien eu le droit après ce que je t'ai fait. Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ?

- hide…

Envahi d'une joie qu'il n'espérait plus, Heath se retourna et put enfin serrer dans ses bras celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Akira n'est rien pour moi et ne le sera jamais parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Je ne t'ai pas menti en te disant que je n'avais jamais eu d'hommes avant toi.

hide se mit à pleurer silencieusement :

- Je sais…Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Mais ça m'a fait tellement mal de penser que tu te moquais de moi.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je voudrais que tu aies confiance en moi.

- Je te fais confiance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais essayé de me soigner de cette foutue jalousie.

Heath lui releva le visage pour sécher ses larmes du bout des lèvres :

- Ne pleure pas, c'est fini maintenant. Oublions tout ça et reprenons comme avant.

hide acquiesça et l'embrassa. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Heath fut traversé par une véritable décharge de bonheur en retrouvant ce goût qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Leurs deux corps se mêlèrent étroitement, se réchauffant mutuellement contre le froid ambiant. Ils se séparèrent et restèrent plusieurs secondes dans cette attitude jusqu'à ce que hide dise :

- On va finir par geler et rester collés ensemble pour toujours dans ce jardin.

- Présenté comme ça, je ne dirais pas non…

hide rit dans le cou de Heath et ils se détachèrent :

- Viens, on y va, dit Heath. Yoshiki va avoir besoin de notre soutien et il faudra qu'on soit là pour lui.

Ils regagnèrent l'hôpital main dans la main.

**Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dernier chapitre ! Et attention, il y a enfin un vrai lemon ! **

Chapitre XIII/

Yoshiki se réveilla le lendemain matin. Toshi avertit Heath et hide, retirés chez le bassiste et ceux-ci revinrent sur-le-champ. Ils trouvèrent le chanteur complètement anéanti qui leur raconta comment les médecins avaient annoncés à Yoshiki les terribles conséquences de ses blessures. Celui-ci était entré dans une terrible crise, hurlant que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il continuerait la batterie quitte à en mourir. Il s'était tellement agité qu'on avait craint qu'il se blesse encore et on l'avait shooté aux calmants. Consternés, les deux amants persuadèrent Toshi, qui avait passé une nuit blanche, de rentrer chez lui tandis qu'ils veilleraient sur Yoshiki. D'abord réticent, Toshiki finit par céder en disant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Heath et hide entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre du leader. Yoshiki était conscient mais complètement groggy. Heath eut un choc de le découvrir dans un lit d'hôpital, sans maquillage, sa longue chevelure ramenée en une tresse sur son épaule, les poignets bandés et une minerve autour du cou. Ce n'était pas le Yoshiki flamboyant et énergique qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Le leader leur sourit faiblement en les voyant arriver ensemble :

- Vous êtes réconciliés ? Tant mieux…

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit et hide embrassa son ami sur le front ayant peine à dissimuler son émotion :

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas mal…Mais je suis dans les vapes.

Les traits de Yoshiki se durcirent :

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber la batterie.

- Yoshiki, ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant ! l'implora hide. Prends soin de toi, je t'en supplie, on a besoin de toi.

Heath ajouta calmement :

- Il y a peut-être une chance que tu puisses continuer si tu fais attention. Mais avant, il faut que tu écoutes les médecins et que tu te reposes. C'est la meilleure façon pour toi de nous revenir le plus vite possible.

Yoshiki ne dit pas ce qu'il pensait de ce programme mais par la suite, il se montra un patient assez pénible et impatient car il ne supporta pas longtemps de devoir rester cloué au lit. Il disait ressentir un manque énorme de ne plus pouvoir faire de musique et c'est tout juste s'il n'exigea pas que l'on installe un piano dans sa chambre !

L'enregistrement d'_Art of Life _fut suspendu et chacun s'inquiétait de savoir si Yoshiki pourrait reprendre la batterie. Heath, hide, Pata et Toshi s'angoissaient ensemble en songeant à la détresse de Yoshiki s'il devait abandonner ce pour quoi il était si doué et aussi au fait qu'il faudrait alors accueillir un nouveau membre dans la formation qui n'aurait certainement pas son talent hors du commun. Deux semaines d'incertitudes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles leur principale occupation fut de distraire Yoshiki qui envisageait de plus en plus de tresser une corde avec ses draps et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Toshi fit preuve d'une extraordinaire patience et fermeté avec son ami. Il passa toutes ses journées avec lui et trouva à chaque fois les mots qu'ils fallaient pour le persuader de faire ce que lui disaient les médecins. Toshi était d'ailleurs la seule personne de qui Yoshiki acceptait les sermons même s'il le faisait en boudant pour la forme.

Le sort se montra tout de même bienveillant pour Yoshiki car après quinze jours de convalescence, les médecins lui annoncèrent qu'il pourrait reprendre la batterie à la condition d'adopter une technique de jeu plus calme et de porter une minerve. Ce fut un immense soulagement pour tout le monde et Yoshiki exigea aussitôt qu'on le laisse sortir de l'hôpital. Voyant bien qu'il ne serait pas possible de le garder enfermé plus longtemps, Toshi réussit à convaincre les médecins en disant qu'il allait veiller sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux. Finalement, Yoshiki put sortir mais on lui planifia des séances de rééducation trois fois par semaine.

Quinze jours d'inactivité avaient rendu Yoshiki comme un toxicomane privé de sa drogue.

A peine dehors, il relança l'enregistrement d'_Art of Life _par une séance de travail de douze heures ! Mais ses amis furent tellement heureux de le voir de retour qu'ils s'y rendirent de bon cœur et heureusement pour eux, ce jour fut loin d'être pénible ! Quand il commença à en avoir marre, hide se mit à enquiquiner Yoshiki dans le seul but que celui-ci leur accorde une pause pour avoir la paix. Et Toshi veillait sur Yoshiki comme une maman poule sur son poussin. Les échanges entre les deux amis étaient particulièrement hilarants pour Heath, Pata et hide :

« - Yoshiki ! Tiens-toi droit et ne bouge pas la tête comme ça ! »

« - Yoshiki remets ta minerve !

- Mais j'en ai marre de ce truc, j'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante ans !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu es encore fragile alors tu la mets ou je te la fixe avec du sparadrap !

- Oui Maman ! »

La journée passa donc plus ou moins calmement et, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, Michi vint les voir pour s'informer de l'avancement du travail et estima que l'album pourrait sortir au mois d'Août.

- Avez-vous l'intention de jouer ce morceau sur scène ?

- On aimerait bien, répondit Yoshiki. Mais ce sera difficile.

- Surtout pour toi ! intervint Toshi. C'est trop dangereux de tenter un morceau pareil en live !

Yoshiki eut l'air agacé :

- Mais on parle d'un truc qui se passera dans plus de six mois ! D'ici là, je n'aurais peut-être plus besoin de cette putain de minerve !

- Bon, on en reparlera, dit Michi. Au pire, on enregistrera une vidéo qui passera dans les émissions musicales. Il faudra que je contacte les chaînes.

Il se retira et puisqu'ils avaient cessé de jouer, ils en profitèrent pour faire une pause.

- Si le morceau sort en Août, ça tombe bien, dit Pata à Heath, ça fera tout juste un an que tu es avec nous.

Heath répondit par un sourire et un soupir de bien-être. Il était alors assis entre les jambes de hide et se faisait tendrement câliner. A ce moment-là, une secrétaire arriva en leur apportant un assez gros sac de poste. Elle leur dit qu'il s'agissait des lettres du fan-club ce qui provoqua tout de suite une joyeuse réaction dans le groupe. Comme les lettres étaient déjà regroupées par destinataires, Yoshiki distribua les piles en disant :

- Ne les lisez pas toutes, on a encore du boulot !

- Pfffff rabat-joie ! commenta hide en regardant l'épais courrier qu'il avait reçu comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Heath aussi avait reçu des lettres. Une bonne trentaine et c'étaient les premières qu'il recevait. Pour lui, c'était la preuve la plus concrète de son intégration dans le groupe et de l'attention que lui portait les fans. Certaines enveloppes avaient été décorées à la main avec amour. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lire et une étrange timidité.

- T'attends qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes seules ?

hide n'avait pas encore touché à son courrier et le fixait d'un air taquin. Heath secoua la tête :

- C'est juste que…ça me fait bizarre. J'ai pas l'habitude.

- On ne s'y habitue jamais, déclara Pata qui lisait avec un grand sourire une lettre posée sur ses genoux relevés. Ne crois pas que nous sommes blasés parce que nous recevons des milliers de lettres par an. Chacune est unique et nous réchauffe le cœur autant que la précédente. Il n'y a pas mieux pour nous remonter le moral et nous faire dire que nous avons la vie idéale.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva hide en levant le pouce.

- Et s'il y a des lettres d'insultes ? dit Heath.

- Mais t'es bêêêêêêête !! s'écria hide. Les gens qui ne t'aiment pas ne vont pas perdre leur temps à t'écrire, crois-moi ! Bon tu permets…si tu ne les ouvres pas, je vais le faire pour toi !

D'un geste vif, il attrapa la première enveloppe de la pile (rouge à cœurs blancs ce qui était de bon augure !) et se leva pour échapper à son amoureux qui voulait la récupérer :

- Hé ! Ca ne se fait pas de lire le courrier des autres !

hide lui tira la langue en ouvrant la lettre :

- D'abord, pour moi tu n'es pas « les autres » et ensuite, tais-toi que je puisse lire !

Les trois autres observaient la scène avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils se régalaient toujours des chamailleries entre Heath et hide. Ce dernier s'éclaircit pompeusement la gorge et se mit à lire :

- Cher Heath, je m'appelle Miaka, j'ai quinze ans…

- Pas à haute voix ! gémit Heath en se cachant le visage.

Naturellement, hide fit la sourde oreille :

- Je suis fan de X depuis l'âge de dix ans et je voulais te dire que je suis très contente que tu sois arrivé dans le groupe. Je t'ai vu pour la première fois à _Hey Hey Hey Music Champ_ et tu m'as tout de suite plu. J'aimais beaucoup Taiji mais toi, tu es plus mignon et tu as la classe !

hide éclata de rire :

- Ah ben, je lui dirais, ça lui fera plaisir !

- hideeeeeeeee…supplia Heath qui était devenu tout rouge sous les yeux rieurs de ses amis. Pata lui donna une bourrade amicale :

- Je crois que nous tenons notre nouveau bourreau des cœurs ! Méfie-toi Yoshiki, il va te piquer tes minettes !

- Je pense qu'il y en a assez pour deux ! répondit gaiement Yoshiki.

hide, lui, cessa de lire et prit une moue boudeuse. Il poussa Pata et prit Heath dans ses bras d'un air possessif en grognant au guitariste :

- Non mais t'oublies que je suis là ! Il est à moi et pas aux greluches qu s'agitent au premier rang ! Pas vrai hein ? demanda-t-il à Heath avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il risquait de retrouver sa basse entièrement démontée s'il ne confirmait pas.

Heath, à demi étouffé dans l'étreinte de hide, répondit avec un sourire forcé :

- Mais oui mon cœur absolument !

- Vous êtes trop mignons…dit Toshi. hide, lâche-le avant de l'avoir asphyxié !

Pour toute réponse, hide se serra contre Heath en fusillant le chanteur des yeux comme si Toshi avait voulu le lui piquer. Si Heath n'avait pas eu un peu de mal à respirer, il se serait écroulé de rire devant un comportement aussi adorablement puéril. Finalement, c'est Yoshiki qui le sauva de l'étouffement en décrétant :

- Bon allez mauvaise troupe ! Au boulot !

Il était vingt heures quand le leader se décida enfin à les lâcher. Alors qu'ils partaient tous chacun de leur côté, Heath se pencha à l'oreille de hide :

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? On va chercher un truc à manger et on se fait une soirée à deux ?

- Oui…accepta hide avec un doux sourire. Ca nous fera du bien après les émotions de ces derniers temps.

Ils partirent donc et s'arrêtèrent dans une échoppe pour prendre des ramen à emporter. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Heath eut soudain la vue obscurcie par deux mains fraîches venues se poser sur ses yeux :

- Devine qui c'est ?

- Saki !

C'était en effet la jeune fille, revenue toute bronzée de son séjour à la montagne. Elle sauta dans les bras de Heath.

- Salut toi, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ma puce !

Heath connaissait suffisamment hide pour savoir, sans même le regarder, qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé voir cette fille se jeter au cou de son petit ami. Il sourit. Le temps des présentations était venu et Saki allait avoir la surprise de sa vie. Il dit à voix basse à son amie :

- Saki, je suis avec quelqu'un là mais tu vas me jurer de ne pas prononcer son nom à voix haute et de rester calme.

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés et se tourna vers hide, qui, avec son bob enfoncé sur les yeux, n'avait pas bougé. Heath dit au guitariste :

- hide, voici Saki, ma meilleure amie. Saki, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te le présenter !

hide releva légèrement son bob et sourit à la jeune fille médusée :

- Alors c'est toi Saki ? Heath m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Saki s'inclina maladroitement, la voix embarrassée tellement elle était stupéfaite :

- Whouaaaa j'en reviens pas, je suis une de vos plus grandes fans !

Heath éclata de rire :

- Allez remets-toi, il ne va pas te manger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec des copines au karaoké d'en face. Dites hide, c'est vrai que vous allez faire un album solo ?

- Oui c'est vrai mais comment tu le sais ?

- Oups ! fit Heath. Désolé mon cœur, c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé.

Il se mit la main devant la bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Saki écarquilla les yeux et les regarda successivement comme si elle hallucinait.

- Heath…est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?

Les deux amants se consultèrent en silence puis hide haussa les épaules :

- Dis-lui si tu veux.

Heath acquiesça :

- Saki, tu vas me jurer de garder ça pour toi : hide et moi, on est ensemble.

- Ca alors, c'est incroyable… Félicitations ! Non enfin… c'est bien quoi !

Heath ne l'avait vu aussi intimidée devant quelqu'un et il se rappela de la première fois où il avait rencontré Yoshiki. hide entama un début de conversation avec Saki qui n'alla pas loin car la jeune fille aperçut ses amis de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Zut, il faut que j'y aille !

- On se reverra je pense ! dit hide. Et on pourra faire un peu de guitare !

Saki piqua un fard et répondit avec enthousiasme :

- Oh oui, ce serait un honneur !

Elle leur dit au revoir et s'éloigna joyeusement vers ses amis. Heath se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda hide.

- Il y a que tu devais sacrément la perturber parce qu'elle n'a même pas pensé à te demander un autographe !

hide lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

- Tu es très proche d'elle on dirait ! Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est qu'une petite sœur pour toi ?

- hide, ne recommence pas…

- Mais je plaisante !

Une fois leur repas prêt, ils se rendirent chez Heath et tout en mangeant, ils lurent les lettres de leurs fans. Heath les trouvaient toutes plus touchantes les unes que les autres et certaines contenaient de petites peluches qu'il avait alignées sur la table en les admirant comme si on ne lui avait jamais offert de plus beaux cadeaux.

- Pleure pas !

Heath leva la tête vers son amant et s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. hide lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue :

- Ce sont des larmes de joie j'espère ?

- Oh oui ! dit Heath en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche, c'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien. Dommage que tous n'aient pas laissé une adresse parce que j'ai envie de répondre à tout ça.

- Alors là, je te dis tout de suite que tu ne pourras jamais répondre à tout le monde ! dit hide en riant. Tu vas en recevoir de plus en plus donc ne te lance pas là-dedans ou tu n'en auras jamais fini !

- Oui mais…ça fait grossier.

- Je sais mais comment faire ? Si on s'amusait à répondre à chaque lettre, on passerait plus de temps à écrire qu'à faire de la musique. Moi je ne réponds que quand la lettre a quelque chose de vraiment particulier. Par exemple, il y a deux ans, j'en ai reçu une d'un gosse malade d'un cancer. Il m'écrivait de l'hôpital pour me dire qu'il tenait le coup grâce à la musique et que je lui avais donné envie de se mettre à la guitare. S'il s'en sortait, il allait travailler d'arrache-pied pour jouer aussi bien que moi !

- Et tu lui as répondu ?

- Mieux que ça. Je suis allé le voir à l'hosto et je lui ai offert une guitare !

Les yeux de hide brillaient d'émotion rétrospective :

- Il s'en est sorti. Ses parents m'ont carrément dit que sa guérison était due à ma visite !

Il se gratta la tête en s'esclaffant :

- Ca j'en suis pas sûr ! J'suis pas Jésus hein ? Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il va bien et qu'il m'écrit de temps en temps. Et il bosse sa gratte comme un fou ! C'est précieux ce genre de rencontre…

Heath comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire : le sentiment d'avoir été utile à quelque chose. Lui aussi espérait avoir un jour l'occasion de venir en aide à quelqu'un.

Rompant le sérieux de la conversation, Kouki sauta sur la table en miaulant de son mieux et fit mine de voler une boulette de viande dans le bol de Heath.

- Hé ! protesta ce dernier en l'attrapant. Toi, tu as déjà mangé !

- Il a grossi ! constata hide en récupérant le chat réticent pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

- Pas étonnant, il n'arrête pas de manger, un vrai gouffre sur pattes !

hide dressa le chaton sur ses pattes arrières :

- Tu entends ça minou ? Il faut te mettre au régime !

- Mââââw !

Dans un miaulement vexé, Kouki s'échappa et s'éloigna en trottinant d'un air digne sous les yeux affectueux de son maître. Quand Heath reporta sur attention sur hide, ce dernier jouait avec ses baguettes avec la mine de quelqu'un qui hésité à dire quelque chose. Heath lui prit la main :

- A quoi tu penses comme ça ?

hide répondit avec un peu d'embarras :

- J'ai un petit projet depuis quelques temps mais tu ne vas peut-être pas vouloir. C'est sûrement trop tôt…

- Vas-y, dis-moi, l'encouragea Heath.

- Depuis qu'on est ensemble, et même depuis qu'on est amis, nous passons beaucoup de temps chez l'un ou l'autre et ça s'est toujours très bien passé. Alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être…vivre ensemble ?

C'était tellement inattendu que Heath en resta coi. Vivre avec hide ? S'endormir et se réveiller tous les jours dans ses bras ? Tout partager jusqu'aux plus petits détails de la vie quotidienne ? C'était un énorme pas à faire dans leur relation et hide lui proposait ça au bout de trois mois ?

- hide, tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n'as jamais vécu avec quelqu'un et tu es certain de vouloir me supporter ?

hide posa sur lui un regard dépourvu d'hésitation :

- Mais je suis prêt à faire bien plus que te supporter. J'ai envie de t'avoir avec moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit et je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de ta présence.

_Il propose une chose pareille alors que nous n'avons même pas encore fait l'amour ? _

Connaissant hide, le fait qu'il lui demande de venir envahir sa vie constituait une incroyable preuve d'amour. Heath avait l'impression de rêver. Mais hide ajouta :

- La question est : est-ce que toi tu accepteras de me supporter ? Moi, mon bordel, mes taquineries, ma jalousie et tous mes défauts ?

Oh que oui, il ne demandait que ça ! Heath répondit en embrassant ses doigts qu'il tenait serrés dans les siens :

- J'aime ton bordel, tes taquineries, ta jalousie et à mes yeux, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'autres défauts. Mais tu oublies ta bonne humeur, ton humour, ta douceur, ta folie, ta force de caractère et la liste est encore longue. Si je peux profiter de tout ça jour et nuit, je n'hésite pas un seul instant.

_-_ Tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! On s'installe ici ou chez toi ?

- Le mieux ce serait de prendre un nouvel appart plus grand pour nous deux.

- Ok !

hide eut l'air émerveillé :

- Bon sang… beaucoup de gens diraient que c'est risqué, que nous sommes fous de nous lancer là-dedans maintenant mais moi j'ai confiance. Entre nous, c'est plus que solide n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te jure que oui, assura Heath. Je peux juste poser une condition ?

- Laquelle ?

- On garde Kouki.

hide émit un petit rire :

- C'est évident ! J'ai toujours prévu qu'il serait de la partie !

Heath se sentait si heureux qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Se jeter sur hide pour l'étouffer dans un baiser lui paraissait une agréable solution. Il n'était pas du tout inquiet de cette nouvelle expérience car il savait que hide était son plus grand amour et que leur vie ne pourrait être que plus belle. Il l'embrassa passionnément, redécouvrant avec le même frisson que la première fois la soyeuse humidité de ses lèvres. Très vite, le désir s'empara de lui et il glissa la main sous le T-shirt de son amant. Heath sentit alors au plus profond de lui qu'il avait envie de franchir le pas. Ils avaient assez attendu et l'heure était venue de franchir ce dernier stade de leur intimité. Il avait peur pourtant mais il ne voulait pas reculer. Il rompit le baiser et glissa dans l'oreille du guitariste :

- hide…je crois que je suis prêt…

Les mains de hide lui caressèrent le dos :

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

hide plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Heath devina qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne disait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir. Le regard de hide le mit mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son appréhension. Et justement, hide prit son visage en coupe en disant :

-Je sens que tu as peur. Je ne veux pas que tu te croies obligé.

- Mais j'aurais toujours peur et le temps d'attente n'y fera rien. Si tu veux changer ça, montre-moi…ce que c'est. Je te fais confiance. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir.

Son cœur battit follement après qu'il eût dit ces mots et il ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher nerveusement aux bras de hide. Les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes, caressantes et rassurantes. Quand Heath ouvrit les yeux, il vit que les prunelles irisées de hide lui distillaient un pur feu de désir et d'amour. Non, il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui... hide lâcha son visage et le prit par la main :

- Viens…

Entre peur et impatience, Heath se leva et hide le conduisit à la chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, hide le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Comme toujours, ils entamèrent une longue période de préliminaires faite de caresses et de déshabillements progressifs entrecoupés de baisers interminables. hide redoubla d'attention pour que Heath se détende. Lentement mais sûrement, Heath sentit la température de son corps grimper et la tendresse de hide finit par rejeter sa peur dans le flou. Il plongea dans une sorte d'espace-temps parallèle où ses seules sensations furent celles des lèvres et des mains de hide sur sa peau. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva nu avec hide, nu également, reposant légèrement sur lui, appuyé sur ses avant-bras. La peau légèrement mate du guitariste avait une teinte presque mordorée grâce à l'éclairage. hide le contemplait avec intensité, ses deux orbes noires reflétant une telle séduction que Heath, excité, écarta les jambes pour permettre à hide de s'installer plus confortablement. D'un mouvement lascif, hide frotta leurs érections l'une contre l'autre tout en plongeant dans le cou de Heath pour mordiller sa peau sensible. Leurs soupirs de plaisir s'élevèrent de concert. La tête de Heath roula sur les draps, yeux fermés et lèvres mordues dans la rétention d'un cri d'extase. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre était au-delà de toute expression. Hide le touchait, le caressait, prenait possession de lui comme d'un trésor et Heath ne demandait rien d'autre que de le laisser imprimer sa marque sur tout son être. Ses propres mains parcouraient le dos de hide et descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses. Il le plaqua contre lui pour augmenter les sensations et poussa un cri rauque quand la friction se fit plus forte. Il avait si chaud à présent que la sueur perlait à son front. Et surtout, son corps commençait à réclamer plus.

- hide, souffla-t-il en élevant les hanches d'une façon éloquente.

Sans répondre, hide quitta son cou et recula jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. A ce moment-là, la peur sournoise refit surface car Heath crut que hide allait le pénétrer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il redoutait tellement ce que tout son corps réclamait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce putain de sentiment vienne tout gâcher ?

- Détends-toi mon amour…

La voix de hide puissamment rassurante…suivie d'une surprenante intrusion. Heath comprit qu'il lui avait glissé un doigt pour le préparer. Les yeux toujours fermés, il respira profondément, se focalisant sur la sensation pour oublier le reste. Un deuxième doigt suivit le premier et il se crispa légèrement. C'était si nouveau. Et pas très agréable à cause d'une impression de distension. hide ne bougea pas pour lui laisser le temps de s'y faire. Ensuite, il commença à entrer et sortir très lentement et la gêne finit par disparaître. Heath perçut dans son bas-ventre, une sorte de frémissement, prélude de quelque chose d'infiniment plus fort qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il s'ouvrait sous les doigts de hide qui atteignirent une zone si sensible que Heath fut à chaque fois traversé de vraies décharges de plaisir. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un gémissement quand l'autre main de hide vint s'occuper de son membre tendu à l'extrême. S'il continuait…

- hide…viens maintenant…

Les doigts se retirèrent ainsi que la main en lui laissant un gros sentiment de frustration. Mais le meilleur était à venir et Heath n'avait plus peur après ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir. hide était au-dessus de lui, atrocement beau avec son visage assombri par le désir. Ne supportant plus l'attente, Heath se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres avec furie. Ses longues jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son amant :

- Prends-moi maintenant…

Une colonne de chair brûlante le pénétra enfin mais Heath ne s'attendait pas à être transpercé par une douleur aigue. D'un seul coup, il se tendit, le visage crispé. Voyant cela, hide arrêta net son mouvement et le rallongea en l'embrassa doucement.

- Doucement mon amour. Ne bouge pas et laisse-moi faire…

Effrayé par cette brusque souffrance, Heath le laissa néanmoins continuer en faisant de son mieux pour se détendre. hide reprit son avancée avec une extrême précaution et Heath retrouva la même sensation d'inconfort que cinq minutes auparavant et en plus douloureux. C'était presque comme s'il se déchirait de l'intérieur. Si c'était ce que les filles ressentaient lors de leur première fois, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elles hésitaient tellement à sauter le pas. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à la pensée qu'il s'était trompé en imaginant que ce moment avec hide serait un pur rêve. Il haïssait presque la nature de s'être montrée assez vicieuse pour rendre un acte d'amour aussi pénible. hide, qui était complètement entré, s'aperçut de son désarroi et lui caressa les cheveux en disant d'une voix douce :

- Oh chaton, ne t'en fais pas…C'est normal la première fois. Mais je vais faire en sorte que tu oublies ça très vite. Pense seulement que c'est moi qui suis là.

Heath se raccrocha à cette pensée. C'était hide, là en lui, qui le remplissait. Il faisait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie, c'était beau, c'était ce qu'il voulait et tant pis pour la douleur des premiers instants

hide posa sur son visage, une multitude de baisers papillons pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait mal.

- Concentre-toi sur tout ce que je vais te faire. Tu vas aimer…

Heath acquiesça sans mot dire. Déjà son corps s'habituait à la présence palpitante et il remua un peu pour mieux la sentir. hide revint titiller du bout de la langue la zone chatouilleuse que Heath avait au creux du cou et dans le même temps, il entama d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient. Très vite, le bassiste perçut une chaleur intense grandir en lui à mesure que hide stimulait le point érogène qu'il avait déjà sollicité avec ses doigts. La respiration de Heath devint haletante. Bientôt, le rythme lent ne lui suffit plus.

- Plus vite…

hide ne se fit pas prier. Heath l'entendait gémir près de son oreille. Son amant accéléra, chacune de ses pénétrations déclenchant chez le bassiste des vibrations toujours plus fortes. Elle était déjà loin la douleur…. Bientôt, la chambre s'emplit de soupirs, de gémissements puis de râles. En sueur, Heath se sentit perdre tout contrôle et accompagna des hanches le rythme de hide qui devint frénétique. Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin ! Le corps de Heath se dilatait pour attirer hide le plus possible vers le point des délices. Le plaisir devint si violent qu'il se traduisit en spasmes dans le creux des reins de Heath. Il s'accrocha au dos de son amant, les ongles plantés dans sa peau et la tête renversée en un cri d'extase. Au dernier moment, hide prit son membre en main et recommença à le masturber rapidement. Une véritable secousse traversa le bassiste qui explosa de jouissance :

- HIDE !!!

Un vertige aveuglant l'emporta. Il entendit hide jouir à son tour et un liquide chaud se déversa en lui.

hide retomba dans les bras de Heath et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes pendant qu'ils revenaient doucement du septième ciel. Paupières closes, Heath écouta les battements sourds de son cœur et la respiration de hide. Kami-sama qu'il était bien ! Il venait de vivre le moment le plus intense de toute son existence. Il n'avait jamais connu pareil orgasme et tout compte fait, s'il avait su, il serait offert à hide bien plus tôt.

hide reposait toujours sur lui, son visage près du sien et leurs ventres un peu humides de la semence de Heath. Ce dernier fut submergé d'une impression de plénitude parfaite. S'il avait pu, il serait resté comme ça pour l'éternité, unit à cet être pour lequel il était fait. D'une main encore tremblante, il repoussa la chevelure écarlate qui lui cachait le visage de hide. Son amant, qui avait les yeux ouverts, lui sourit. Un magnifique sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

- Je t'aime Heath.

- Moi aussi…souffla Heath. Plus que tout au monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ensuite, hide alla mouiller une serviette et ils jouèrent encore à la façon la plus sensuelle de se nettoyer, chacun ne se lassant jamais de parcourir le corps de l'autre. Enfin repus d'amour, ils se glissèrent dans les draps. hide ouvrit les bras pour que Heath vienne dormir contre lui. Dire que Heath était heureux serait un euphémisme. Un tel bonheur lui paraissait presque trop grand pour être humain. Il était dans les bras d'un ange et ils étaient en route pour le Paradis.

hide le regarda s'endormir en lui caressant la joue puis posa sur ses lèvres un dernier baiser avant de le rejoindre dans les rêves. Et sur la blancheur immaculée des oreillers, certaines de leurs mèches entrelacées traçaient des arabesques rouges et noires.

FIN.

**s'éloigne à petits pas Faites de beaux rêves les amoureux ! Je suis un peu triste d'en avoir fini avec cette fic mais bon... Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir si j'écrirai encore sur ce couple, je n'en sais rien en fait. Je vais arrêter d'écrire des fics pendant un moment vu que j'ai pas mal de boulot à faire. Les fics sur X-Japan sont rares en anglais et inexistantes en français alors s'il y en a parmi vous qui sont tentés d'écrire qu'ils hésitent pas ! **

**Enfin merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé cette fic ! ** **Bye !**


End file.
